For Rent
by exoblackpepper
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!] Sehun merasa hidupnya sangat membosankan, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan situs sewa-menyewa pasangan yang membuatnya mengenal Luhan, seorang lelaki cantik yang menjadi 'pasangan'-nya. / "Kau melanggar peraturannya lagi, Sehun!" "Lalu apa peduliku? Yang penting aku menyukaimu," / [HUNHAN, slight!CHANBAEK] -exoblackpepper-
1. PROLOGUE

**For Rent**  
.

.  
Pairing: Sehun X Luhan  
(Another pairings coming soon)

Author: **kimjongwinn**

Disclaimer: Casts belong to themselves. Story plot is mine.  
.

.  
A YAOI fanfiction

_RRFF (Read Review Follow Favorite)_

_._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Lelaki muda, baru akan menginjak usia 21 bulan depan. Lajang," Seorang wanita muda berbadan agak _bongsor_ menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada seorang lelaki bersurai_ hazel_ di depannya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca, menatap wanita itu, lalu duduk.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan majalahnya dengan malas di atas meja di depannya.

"Dan dia _gay_, dari data yang diberikan _sih_ begitu," Luhan, lelaki _hazel_ itu, mengambil amplop tadi, mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang diberikan si 'bos'. Matanya terfokus pada foto klien barunya. _Boleh juga_, pikirnya. Luhan tidak membaca data seperti tanggal lahir, riwayat hidup, dan lain-lain yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Oh, satu kalimat berhasil menangkap perhatian Luhan.

"_... Extra fee for cross-dressing._"

_Sepertinya menarik._

* * *

"Hey," Yang terpanggil reflek menolehkan kepalanya dengan kerutan alis di wajahnya.

"Sebentar, Tao, aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu dulu," Ia kembali berkutat pada komputer tipisnya. Jemarinya lincah menekan-nekan tombol _keyboard_, baginya ini sangat menarik, ia tidak mau diganggu dulu walau hanya sejenak.

"Pria yang berkulit lebih gelap -tapi bersurai_ blonde_ layaknya _bule_\- mengerucutkan bibirnya, ekor matanya melirik ke arah komputer_ roommate_-nya, penasaran. Baru saja ia membaca kalimat pertama, reaksinya sudah luar biasa _over._

"Rent your couple- ASTAGA OH SEHUN! Demi flora dan fauna dari belahan dunia manapun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau mendaftarkan diri ke situs itu- astaga Oh Sehun kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu atau jangan-jangan kau kerasukan hantu lajang?"

"_Geez_, Huang Zitao,_ relax_. Aku hanya penasaran saja," Ia lalu membiarkan komputernya dan kembali berbaring ke sofa favoritnya.

Tao memandang Sehun tidak percaya. Masalahnya Sehun adalah sahabatnya, teman sekamarnya, teman semasa kecilnya, orang yang menurutnya paling anti-sosial di dunia nyata namun eksis di dunia maya, orang yang sangat hemat alias pelit (namun berekonomi menengah keatas), yang kini tertarik pada situs 'sewa menyewa' pacar. Wow.

"Si lelaki pirang menghela napas melihat tatapan 'lalu?' Sehun. "Baiklah, kau atur saja," Sehun kemudian tersenyum jahil pada reaksi Tao.

* * *

_You've got mail!_

_Terima kasih telah mendaftarkan diri anda dalam situs ini! Permintaan anda telah_  
_kami proses. Setelah kami saring, kami mempunyai satu orang yang cocok dengan_  
_anda! Silakan melihat data diri pasangan sewaan anda pada link terlampir._

_Peraturan, larangan, dan keterangan lebih lanjut dapat anda lihat pada situs kami._

_Selamat bersenang-senang!_

_Salam manis,_  
_GotLove Agency_  
_(The right place for temporary couple renting)_  
.

.

.

.  
**TBC OR DELETE?**

* * *

Hai readers /kedip2 nakal/ /?

Back with a new fanfic~ kali ini tema nya agak ringan nyehehehe

untuk plot, author terinspirasi dari WGL nya roleplayer nih hehehe gak tau knpa deh pengen bikin yg genre nya slain fantasy

Oh iya, buat yang lgi nunggu Dear, Author! buat lanjut, sabar dulu yaaa. Writer block lagi ;w; #apa2anini  
Sekian deh cingcong nya,

Kalo banyak review dan responnya cukup bagus, otomatis ini akan dilanjut~

Semoga kalian suka :3

Annyeong! /smooches/

* * *

**_Chapter 1 Teaser:_**

"Kau sudah baca peraturannya kan?" Ia menatap lelaki yang duduk di depannya yang sedang menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Sudah" jawabnya santai.

"Sepertinya kau belum, tuan Oh. Peraturan pertama, _melakukan pertemuan untuk pertama kali dan memberi kesan yang baik pada pasangan anda_. Dan kau bahkan terlambat hampir dua jam, tuan Oh Sehun," Luhan menekan nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama lelaki di depannya.

Sehun lalu memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti, sebetulnya lebih ke arah meledek. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia mendengus sebal.

"Tenanglah, Luhan. Dia klien. Dia hanya akan menyewamu paling lama sebulan. Tenang," batinnya.

Ah, pertemuan pertama yang _menyenangkan_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Meet**

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Di saat ini semestinya aku masih terlelap dan bermimpi dengan enaknya diatas kasur empukku. Tapi hari ini berbeda karena aku akan menemui klien-ku yang selanjutnya. _Well_, aku sudah bisa dibilang senior dalam pekerjaan ini. Kurang lebih tiga tahun mungkin? Kekeke. Menurutku pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan. Selain gajiku yang cukup besar, juga aku menikmatinya. Yang terpenting disini adalah berpura-pura dan tidak terjebak perangkap sendiri. Mudah bagiku.

Permasalahannya sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa. Bajuku lebih dari cukup, _sense of fashion_-ku sangat baik, bukan narsistik tapi kuakui aku cukup tampan juga. Berbagai baju kujejerkan diatas tempat tidurku. Apa aku harus pakai pakaian yang rapi seperti karyawan kantoran? Atau modis seperti artis-artis _hallyu _sekarang? Atau mungkin hanya sebatas kaos dan celana santai? Kubuka lagi lemari bajuku, memilah-milih lagi baju yang tergantung rapi di dalamnya.

_Aha, _sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pilihanku.

Setelah berganti baju dan memakai sedikit _eyeliner_ di mataku yang membuatku tampak lebih memukau (Menurutku. Bagaimana menurut kalian?), aku berdiri di depan cermin panjang di dekat pintu kamarku. Tampan, centang. Modis, centang. _Fabulous_, _absolutely_. Aku sudah siap menemui klien ku.

Normal POV

"Huang Zitao! Kembalikan PSP-ku atau ponselmu kulempar dari balkon apartemen ini!" Kegaduhan sudah memenuhi kamar 12H padahal baru saja jam 7 pagi lewat beberapa menit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah kedua makhluk tampan yang sedang kejar-kejaran layaknya kucing dan anjing di taman yang luas (kamar apartemennya memang luas). Sudah siklusnya bagi mereka untuk berdebat hal yang tidak penting, lalu saling menghina, lalu akhirnya terjadilah hal seperti tadi.

PRAK!

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain, namun ekspresi kaget Sehunlah yang kemudian memecah keheningan.

"_Holy sh- _Huang Zitao taukah kau betapa berharganya mainanku itu?!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya secepat ninja dan mengambil PSP-nya yang jatuh di tempat kejadian perkara. Sang tersangka diam tak bergeming, dalam pikirannya ia merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Untung saja _body-_nya masih bagus," kata Sehun lega sambil menghela nafasnya. Lalu ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'on' di pinggir mainan persegi panjang berwarna silver tua itu. Sehun menatap Tao tajam.

"A..apa?" tanya Tao dengan bodohnya. Sudah tentu ia akan habis diceramahi Sehun tentang kecerobohannya.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya 'apa?' ? Huang Zitao dari Cina kau tak tahu betapa banyak perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang kuberikan demi PSP ini! Dan- Astaga kenapa semua _games_ nya menghilang?!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia merutuki dirinya kenapa ia bisa mempercayakan PSP nya di tangan seorang ceroboh bernama Tao.

Kemudian mereka duduk terdiam diatas sofa favorit mereka. Tao melempar pandangan pada temannya yang satu tahun lebih muda. Apa ia tak apa-apa? Apa ia marah besar? Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Tao sekarang. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Pekerjaan baru untuk Sehun di pagi yang senggang.

"M..maaf, Sehun-ah," Tao membuka suara duluan setelah satu jam hening dan Sehun masih berkutat dengan benda di depannya.

Tak lama Sehun menoleh pada Tao. "Kumaafkan," jawabnya singkat.

Tao menghela nafas lega. Tumben sekali ia dimaafkan Sehun dengan mudahnya. Biasanya ia akan meminta ini dan i-

"Dengan syarat kau membelikanku _jajjangmyeon _ukuran jumbo di dekat halte dan segelas _bubble tea _juga tidak buruk," -tu. _Not your day, Tao, _batin Sehun sambil tersenyum senang dalam hati.

"Ish. Iya, iya. Aku belikan,"

"_Good_. Batasnya jam 11 kalau tidak ya tidak jadi kumaafkan," Sangat mudah untuk membuat Tao berlari terburu-buru seperti barusan. Ketika Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, sosok Tao sudah menghilang. Sehun kemudian menghela napas dan menggeleng heran. Ia tak akan pernah bisa marah besar pada Tao. Jadi permintaannya yang aneh itu hanya buah kejahilannya belaka.

Sudah jam 11 dan Sehun masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya.

"Berhasil! Tak salah lagi. Oh Sehun, kau memang seorang jenius," Narsisme orang ini memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia menaikkan poninya asal, lalu mengisi baterai PSP-nya yang sekarat.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang perlu kulakukan sekarang. Tapi apa ya," kata Sehun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat tapi ingatannya tak sebagus Tao yang juga tak pandai mengingat.

Sehun pun berjalan ke meja makan, tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya. Laki-laki berkulit seputih model iklan pemutih kulit ini sedang membalas _chat _dari teman-teman sekolahnya dulu. Tak lama ia membuka emailnya, sekedar mengecek. Mata Sehun membulat kaget, lalu akhirnya ia cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

* * *

Tampaknya si lelaki bermodel rambut artis _hallyu _ini sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia menunggu kliennya dan hasilnya nol besar. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan seporsi _sandwich _dan dua gelas kopi susu (sampai-sampai ia sudah bolak-balik toilet karena dinginnya _café _yang agak menusuk).

Ia menghela nafasnya singkat, "Hhh.. Orang itu apa-apaan _sih_? Apa ia lupa janjinya?" rutuknya dalam hati sambil berdecak. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafe bernuansa coklat ini.

Baru saja ia beranjak, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat,"

Kliennya. Itu kliennya. Klien yang menurutnya secara visual tampan namun secara mental mengesalkan. Bisa-bisanya ia bilang 'sedikit terlambat' padahal penantian dua jam lebihnya disini membuatnya mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk makan.

"Sedikit katamu? Sesibuk itukah kau?" Luhan agak menaikkan nada suaranya. Tentu saja ia kesal setengah mati dengan orang -yang lebih tinggi dan lebih muda- di depannya.

Luhan dan Sehun pun duduk kembali. "Tidak terlalu sibuk _sih_. Aku hanya lupa," jawab Sehun dengan santai dan wajah tidak bersalah.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. "Lupa katamu? Lupa? Astaga, tuan Oh. Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan pertama?"

"Peraturan apa?" Pribadi seperti Sehun pasti tak akan membaca serangkaian peraturan karna menurutnya tidak penting. Tentu ia akan bertanya seperti tadi.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak membacanya," Luhan berhenti sejenak, membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat pada Sehun. "Peraturannya menyebutkan kalau 'Klien harus membuat jadwal pertemuan dan membuat kesan yang baik'. Dan kau bahkan sudah melanggar peraturan termudah," cerocos Luhan yang hanya dijawab Sehun dengan senyum sejuta arti nya.

Sehun manggut seakan mengerti. "Kalau begitu apa sekarang kita sudah pacaran?" Ia menatap Luhan lekat. Jujur itu membuat Luhan yang tadinya ingin menceramahi Sehun panjang lebar menjadi agak salah tingkah. Tatapannya memabukkan.

"Y..ya tentu," Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu memegang tangannya. Sehun memegang tangannya, "Ayo, kita lebih baik kencan sekarang,"

Sebuah kedipan mata mengakhiri kehadiran mereka di kafe itu. Sepasang 'kekasih' ini beranjak dari kafe itu dengan tangan yang masih saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

* * *

-Beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan-

Sudah biasa bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar _basecamp _Gotlove Agency akan keriuhan yang hampir setiap saat terdengar. Tak ada alasan yang pasti tentang ini, biasanya hanya karena 'bos besar' alias pengatur rencana terbentuknya agensi ini yang sibuk meneriaki anaknya yang kadang ikut datang ke rumah agak besar ini. Tapi lain lagi alasannya jika Luhan dan teman se-mata pencahariannya, Jongin, datang di saat yang bersamaan yang lalu diakhiri dengan saling menertawakan cerita yang dituturkan masing-masing pihak. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu. Kau belum mendengar ceritaku yang lebih seru daripada milikmu," kata Jongin antusias sambil membuka sebungkus _snack _dari dalam tasnya.

"Klienku yang kali ini bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia laki-laki, tentu saja. Dan dia itu maniak komputer! Kau tahu apa yang hanya aku lakukan? Duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang bermain komputer, menunggu jam kerjaku selesai, lalu upahku dengan mudah berada di tanganku. Sangat mudah, _man_!" cerita Jongin panjang lebar dengan serunya bahkan sampai menjatuhkan beberapa keping keripik di telapak tangannya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Maksudmu 'makan gaji buta', begitu?"

"Ya iya, ya tidak juga sih," jawab lelaki berkulit agak gelap di depan Luhan yang mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada satu kali kami pergi kencan. Ya memang sudah peraturannya untuk harus berkencan, kan? Dia benar-benar menjadi manja layaknya _anime _yang kutonton!" seru Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Entahlah Luhan masih belum begitu mengerti jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini. Kadang begini, kadang begitu. Tapi itulah Jongin yang Luhan kenal. Luhan pun tersenyum.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Hhh.. Aku jadi ingin punya klien lagi. Sayang sekali aku harus hiatus karena ujian akhir kuliahku selama beberapa bulan," Lelaki imut ini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau setidaknya sudah lulus kan sekarang? Aku jadi iri," Jongin menyodorkan makanan ringannya pada Luhan.

"Maaf Jongin aku tidak suka makan _snack. _Kau lupa, eoh?"

"Oh iya, kau kan sedang diet ya~" Goda Jongin sambil menunjukkan wajah yang Luhan paling tidak suka. Luhan lalu menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Menyebalkan. Sudah ah, aku mau bertemu _ahjumma _dulu," Lalu Luhan berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin.

* * *

Luhan POV

Astaga. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia punya _black magic _sampai-sampai aku berdebar hanya karena tatapan dan sentuhannya? Tanpa kusadari aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ingat, Luhan, kau tidak boleh termakan umpan sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya yang duduk di sebelahku. Sepertinya ia melihat aku yang menggeleng sendiri.

"T..tidak ada apa-apa kok," Pipiku merona. Astaga, aku malu.

Kutatap wajah Sehun. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan terlalu banyak ekspresi. Kupikir dia orang yang cukup dingin. Ia lalu menatapku juga. "Apa?"

"Hanya melihatimu kok," jawabku polos. Coret. Bukan melihati, tapi menikmati wajah tampanmu.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau jatuh cinta pada wajah tampanku ini loh," Narsistiknya bahkan melebihi Jongin. Aku pun mem-_pout-_kan bibirku.

"Ahhhhh! Sakit, tahu!" Kurang ajar, dia mencubit bibirku padahal ia tahu aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tapi dia berani begitu. Oh iya, satu hal yang perlu diingat disini, jarak umur tidak dipentingkan dalam pekerjaan ini. Sehun terkekeh geli. "Berlebihan,"

Bus yang kami naiki akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang kami tuju, lebih tepatnya tempat yang Sehun pilih untuk kencan pertama kami.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S TEASER:**

Normal POV

Pemandangan yang disajikan di tempat ini membuat jantung Luhan berdebar dua kali lipat. Mata Luhan bagai melihat uang ratusan juta dollar di depannya. Tanpa Luhan sadari mulutnya sedikit terbuka, terpukau.

"_Water-park!_" jerit Luhan tertahankan.

* * *

**Author's cingcong time:**

Back with a new fanfics with Hunhan!~

Gimana kesan pertama baca ff ini? Alay kah? Aneh kah? Bagus kah?

nyehehehe kira2 gimana ya first date hunhan di kolam berenang~ :3

Oh iya. FF ini lebih baik dibikin T+ atau T ajah? Atau M #plak /?. mnurut kalian bagusan gimana?

Maap ya kalo ada beberapa typos yg menyebar atau ada kejanggalan bisa langsung kasih tau di kolom REVIEW yaaaa

Saya harap FF ini dapet banyak dukungan dr kalian~

.

READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND SHARE juseyooooo~

.

Kecup manis,

kimjongwinn


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Date**

.

.

.

Suasana liburan musim panas sangat terasa di tempat ini. Beberapa anak-anak berlarian dengan semangat, beberapa orang dewasa sibuk memanjakan dirinya di bawah sinar matahari yang lumayan terik. Dan juga sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang sedang bermain voli di dalam kolam renang membuat suasana semakin ramai.

"Wah, ramainya," kata Luhan sambil menarik-narik kecil ujung baju lelaki di sampingnya.

"Justru lebih ramai lebih enak,"

Sehun dan 'pacar'nya pun berjalan menuju loker baju yang terletak tak jauh dari loket dan pintu masuk. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Tampaknya ia sedang sibuk menikmati 'pemandangan' yang disediakan gadis-gadis bertubuh _s-line_ yang sedang berjalan. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu pun mencubit lengan Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ingat loh hari ini adalah kencan kita. Bukankah begitu?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya melihat tingkah Luhan. Tak timbul penyesalan bagi Sehun karena mendaftar situs 'sewa-menyewa pacar' tempo hari. Benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi merangkul pundak lelaki yang satunya. "Baru begitu saja sudah cemburu?"

_BLUSH_

Pipi putih Luhan sukses dibuat merona.

Sesampainya mereka di loker, Sehun langsung menanggalkan bajunya. "H-hey, kenapa kau langsung melepas bajumu disini?" tanya Luhan terkaget. Masalahnya bukan karena takut dibilang tak tahu malu, melainkan badan Sehun yang putih mulus tegap dan sedikit berotot– baiklah, cukup Luhan, jaga pikiranmu itu.

Luhan menelan liurnya sambil masih menatap orang di depannya yang tampaknya sudah mengerti dimana jalur pikiran Luhan sedang melaju sekarang.

"Kau berfikir apa?" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan kotornya.

Lelaki bermata _doe _ituhanya terdiam. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "A-aku mau ganti pakaian dulu," ucap Luhan sambil berlari kecil menuju toilet. Sehun pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan manusia yang satu itu. "Dasar,"

Beberapa celotehan manja dari gadis-gadis ber_bikini _eksentrik di tepi kolam nampaknya mulai membicarakan Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin seseorang di samping Luhan. Mereka memicingkan mata untuk terus menatap Sehun atau wajahnya yang... oh, sangat sempurna itu. Luhan menyadarinya dan Sehun sepertinya tidak, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Pria dengan wajah yang harusnya lebih menarik bagi Sehun mulai merangkul lengan Sehun dan sedikit bergelayut manja.

"Udaranya tidak begitu dingin, menurutmu?" Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Sehun. Kemudian ia berlari kecil dan merendamkan kaki di pinggir kolam yang lalu disusul Sehun.

Suara kecipak air lah yang memecah keheningan mereka. Tampaknya Luhan sangat menikmati air yang menyelimuti kakinya. Airnya tak terlalu dingin dan tak terlalu hangat juga. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang di sebelahnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita bermain perosotan tinggi itu?" Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa air yang menyelimuti kakinya digoyangkan sesuatu. Sehun ternyata sedang berusaha mengagetkan Luhan dan rupanya ia berhasil.

"H-hey, kau mengagetkanku,"

"Memang niatku begitu," Sehun lalu menempatkan tangannya diatas paha lelaki di depannya sambil menatapnya jahil. Posisi mereka saat ini cukup dekat sampai-sampai hembusan nafas Sehun bisa terasa oleh Luhan.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu berdesir lebih cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya seperti sedang lomba lari tapi entahlah. Luhan memilih mengabaikannya.

Lelaki bersurai _brunette _itu kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang basah. Lalu sebersit ide jahil muncul dari otak Sehun.

"Apa ini? Ini lemak?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek sambil mencubit pelan perut Luhan yang sebenarnya rata. Ingat, ini hanya buah keisengan seorang Sehun saja.

"L-lemak? Omong kosong! Aku bahkan sudah diet dan _fitness_, tahu!" sungut Luhan sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari perutnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Benar-benar dekat. "Tidak mungkin,"

Luhan terpana sejenak melihat wajah Sehun dalam jarak sependek ini, ia melihat sebuah senyum jahil -lebih mirip seperti _smirk_\- terpajang di wajahnya. Luhan pun mendorong Sehun sangking kesalnya.

Sederet barisan yang lumayan panjang mengisi penuh tangga perosotan yang katanya adalah perosotan air terpanjang di Korea Selatan. Tak heran jika disini selalu ramai saat akhir pekan. Beberapa orang tak sabar ingin mencoba meluncur di sepanjang perosotan ini. Beberapa orang tak sabar ingin menyela barisan agar bisa bermain duluan, termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan santainya Sehun –yang menyeret Luhan pada aksinya– menyela barisan. Suara decak sebal dari beberapa orang yang ia sela tak membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ya, itulah Sehun.

Soal Luhan? Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Ia sedang sibuk menggumamkan maaf pada orang-orang yang pacarnya sela. "Hey, kau membuat dirimu tampak buruk, tahu. Bersabarlah dan mengantri saja," ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya.

"Apa peduliku? Biarkan saja mereka,"

"Jangan egois begi–" Kalimat Luhan terputus ketika Sehun mencubit pipinya agak kencang, membungkamnya. "Berisik," sahut Sehun dengan ekspresi –coret– tanpa ekspresi. Luhan pun hanya bisa diam dan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sabar... Ia hanya klien..." batinnya.

Tangga-tangga yang perlu mereka naiki cukup tinggi sehingga membuat Luhan agak berusaha menghirup oksigen. Baru saja setengah jalan, Luhan menatap ke bawah dan terdiam sejenak. Sehun yang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Luhan pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun, was-was terjadi sesuatu pada si mata _doe_.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hanya _phobia _ketinggian..." Sehun menghela nafas dan lalu menggandeng tangan lelaki yang satunya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Masih ada aku disini," Tanpa Luhan sadari ia tersenyum. Baru pertama kali semasa kariernya mempunyai klien yang dapat membuatnya terus berdebar begini.

Sesampainya mereka di atas, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang melihat orang di depan mereka dengan horor. Ketakutan sedang menyelimuti Luhan saat ini, Sehun tahu karena genggaman tangan Luhan yang semakin mengencang.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk.

Bagi Luhan, hidup matinya sekarang ada pada Sehun dan papan seluncur berukuran selebar dua orang dengan pegangan untuk satu orang. Sebelum giliran mereka, mereka telah melihat cara bermainnya lewat kedua pemain sebelumnya. Sehun yang mencintai tantangan pasti merasa ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa takut ketika _PSP_-nya dirusaki oleh Tao. Dan bagi Luhan, hidupnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Ya memang sedikit hiperbolis, _sih_.

Tibalah giliran Sehun dan Luhan untuk bermain. Tak perlu diberitahu oleh si penjaga arena permainan, mereka sudah mengerti cara bermainnya. Dengan santainya Sehun menengkurapkan badannya diatas papan plastik itu dan Luhan masih menatap benda itu horror.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah nanti giliran orang lain akan semakin lama," Persetan dengan persuasi Sehun, lelaki bermata rusa itu pun hanya bisa menurut. Ditidurkannya juga badan cantiknya di sebelah Sehun. Dengan pose ala_ Superman, _Sehun membuat gaya gesek antara perosotan dan papan seluncurnya semakin menipis.

Dan permainan dimulai.

Luhan yang terkejut karena papannya tiba-tiba meluncur itu hanya bisa memeluk tubuh lelaki di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya memang tidak diperbolehkan, namun apa daya Luhan yang dikuasai ketakutan.

"Sehun–Sehun–Se– Astaga, ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun!" Orang yang dipanggil –coret– diteriaki ini pun hanya bisa tertawa senang. Pasalnya, Sehun sangat suka mengerjai orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Luhan yang adalah 'pacar'nya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah _namja _bermata rusa itu. Pelukannya pada badan Sehun semakin mengerat seiring perosotan yang berbelok-belok itu.

Dan pikiran Luhan sudah melayang jauh. Tubuh lelaki yang sedang didekapnya ini membuatnya semakin menggila. Ingin rasanya ia sentuh tubuh atletis itu setiap hari, setiap saat. Sadarlah, Luhan, ia hanya sementara.

Sesampainya mereka di ujung perosotan, Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berdua terlempar ke dalam air dengan terpisah.

"Hh.. Hhh.." Sekeluarnya kepala Luhan dari air, ia langsung men-_supply_ oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya. Luhan mencelingak-celingukkan kepalanya, mencari sosok Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berenang ke pinggir kolam renang. Sehun tak ada dimana-mana. Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Sehun tengge– tidak mungkin. Luhan masih mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar arena permainan. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun.

"Mencariku?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan kolam renang, lebih tepatnya di hadapan Luhan. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

Jarak wajah mereka amat dekat sampai-sampai membuat jantung Luhan berdebar kencang.

_Deg._

_Deg. _

_Deg. _

"_You okay_?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tiba-tiba terbengong menatapnya. Terpesona? Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa tahan akan ketampanannya?

Luhan pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia tersenyum bodoh, "Aku tak apa-apa,"

"Baguslah," Tangan besar Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sayang. Membuat si pemilik rambut bersemu malu dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

* * *

Antrian toilet semakin panjang seiring waktu berjalan. Dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di sekitar lehernya, Sehun mendesah tak sabaran. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun pun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum miring. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di dinding. Sudah pukul 5 sore.

"Luhan _chagi_," panggil Sehun, pipi Luhan lagi-lagi memerah karena panggilan sayang yang dilontarkan Sehun barusan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bus terakhir berangkat setengah jam lagi," kata Sehun dengan santai. Antrian barisan Luhan masih panjang sedangkan barisan Sehun bergerak lebih lancar daripada barisannya. Dari wajahnya tersirat kepanikan, lebih tepatnya takut ditinggal bus.

"Saranku sih kita mandi berdua," tuturnya santai seakan itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah terserah, berarti kita tidak bisa pulang," Sehun menghela nafasnya sok _desperate_. "Jarak dari sini sampai Seoul kira-kira sekitar–" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyum jahil ketika melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan benar saja, barisan Sehun maju lebih cepat dibanding barisan Luhan sebelumnya. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan bus datang setelah mereka sampai di halte.

Kedua _flower boys _ini pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sehunlah yang menanggalkan pakaiannya duluan lalu disusul oleh Luhan. "Kalau saja ia bukan klienku, mungkin dia sudah kulaporkan pada pihak berwajib!" gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Sesekali Luhan melirik ke belakang, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Oh, lihatlah, Luhan. Dia sedang membilas rambutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Luhan menggeleng frustasi. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat keluar dari tempat –yang menurutnya adalah neraka– ini.

Nafas mereka memburu seiring langkah mereka yang semakin cepat. Luhan sedaritadi melontarkan ocehannya tentang ketinggalan bus lalu tidak bisa pulang dan akhirnya terlantar menjadi gelandangan di tempat wisata itu dan Sehun hanya bisa berpura-pura tuli. Beruntung mereka sampai tepat ketika bus itu hampir menutup pintunya. Benar-benar beruntung.

Tepat ketika bus berangkat, tubuh Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan Sehun sigap menahan pinggangnya. Sial, lagi-lagi Luhan malu. "Santai saja, _chagiya_," katanya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya jahil, membuat Luhan sedikit menunduk menahan malu.

Beberapa orang keluar-masuk bus seiring bergantinya halte. Sesuai perjanjian Sehun dengan GotLove Agency, ia harus mengembalikan Luhan ke café, tempat ia bertemu Luhan pagi tadi. Sebenarnya Sehun agak tidak rela untuk 'memulangkan' lelaki cantik itu –ia akui Luhan memang mempesona, ia tak salah pilih. Sesekali pria tinggi itu menolah ke sebelahnya, mengecek keadaan Luhan. "Tertidur? Ada-ada saja,"

Tanpa banyak berpikir Sehun langsung merangkul leher Luhan dan membiarkannya beristirahat di pundak bidangnya. Jarak mereka berdua tentu sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sehun dapat melihat deretan bulu mata cantik milik pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dengkuran kecil seperti anak anjing membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh pelan. _Ia pasti kelelahan_, batinnya.

Bus telah berhenti. Sehun pun membangunkan Luhan dengan menepuk pelan pipi sedikit tembamnya. "Hey, bangunlah," bisik Sehun tepat di muka wajah Luhan. Yang tertidur pun tak lama kemudian terbangun. Sumpah demi apapun, wajah baru-bangun-tidur Luhan sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciuminya. _Geez. _

"Ayo kita turun," kata Luhan sedikit serak diikuti kakinya yang melangkah keluar kendaraan besar itu.

Jam besar yang terpampang di sebelah halte menunjukan tepat pukul 7 malam. Belum terlambat sesuai perjanjian yang tertera di situs. Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai ke kafe tadi karena jaraknya memang tak terlalu jauh. Seiring berjalan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan mulus Luhan, memperlakukannya benar-benar baik. "Nah. Kita sudah sampai,"

Luhan pun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, Sehun-ah," ujar Luhan sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Terima kasih,"

"Tak masalah," Sehun memunculkan _wink _andalannya.

"Hmm... Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah, mungkin teman satu apartemenku akan menjemputku di depan sana," jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah restoran masakan Cina dengan tatapannya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok?"

"Ya, besok. Hutan Seoul, Seongdong-gu. _Okay_?" Luhan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan pelipis kanannya seakan berpose 'siap, kapten!' dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Sehun pun mengacak asal rambut lembut Luhan sangking gemasnya. "Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, bawalah baju ganti,"

"Untuk?"

"Bawa saja, bawel," ucap si pria yang lebih tinggi sambil sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya malas. "Iya, iy–" Si mata rusa menggantungkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal menyentuh bibir _plump-_nya. Sehun menciumnya. Astaga, Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Disesapnya bibir Luhan sedikit, merasakan rasa manis dari bibir Luhan yang menurut Sehun benar-benar memabukkan. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas tautannya.

Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat sampai-sampai Luhan dapat melihat manik _hazel _milik si tampan Sehun yang menghipnotisnya selama beberapa detik. "Se– Sehun,"

Sehun melanggar peraturan lainnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_"Tidak diperkenankan untuk membuat kontak fisik dengan 'pasangan' anda (kecuali: berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan ringan)."_

Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika dia peduli. Terlihat sekali dari kedua pipi putih Luhan semakin memerah. "_Well, _baiklah. Aku pamit dulu. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, _Xiao Lu_," Sehun melangkah sambil mengayunkan tangannya singkat, meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

_Ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh seorang klien bernama Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

**Author's Chingchongs:**

sepertinya saya lagi semangat buat lanjutin cerita nih hari ini #cieeciee #wtf

ehm. jadi sebenernya ini chapter kedua uda jadi 3/4 dari beberapa bulan lalu but i have no time (really, school makes me so busy as hell) to continue the other 1/4. DAN TERNYATA PEMIRSAH PEMIRSAHHH SETELAH CREAMBATH DAN MENGETAHUI KALO SEHUN FOLLOW FANBASE HUNHAN DI WEIBO SAYA LANGSUNG SEGER DAN KETETERAN IMAJINASI *_* #plisjangantonjoksaya

udah dulu kali ye chingchongs nya, kalo kebanyakan tar malah diprotes saya nya :c /?

.

_Best regards,_

_exogonzaga :*_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Day-care Date

.

.

.

Saat ini memang bukan musim gugur, tetapi manik mata pria diseberang sana bisa melihat beberapa helai daun jatuh dari sana sekaligus menyadari seorang anak kecil berlari menuju kearahnya. "Ini untukmu, _oppa_," katanya dengan suara lembut dan Luhan -setengah terkejut- tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu sambil menerima setangkai bunga _daisy_ pemberian gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Ini dari siapa?"

"Ia harap kau menyukainya,"

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika gadis kecil itu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat keatas menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Ia masih penasaran siapa yang memberikannya itu dan ia tidak berpikir untuk menolak bahwa ini adalah ulah Sehun. Kalau Sehun memberikan ini hanya untuk menyogoknya karena ia datang terlambat -lagi-, Luhan bisa pastikan usaha Sehun kali ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia sudah menunggu selama hampir empat puluh menit dan orang yang ia tunggu belum juga hadir menampakkan bayangannya.

Hampir saja Luhan ingin menggerutu, ia merasa sepasang telapak tangan menutup matanya dan ia nyaris berteriak. Jemarinya meraba-raba untuk beberapa menit sebelum mulai menebak. "Sehun?"

Orang yang ditebaknya hanya tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya bahkan terlalu berseri dan _innocent_ ketika Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Sehun,"

Sehun hanya menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Bunga ini sepertinya tidak akan membuatku memaafkanmu," Luhan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika ia ingin marah tetapi wajah Sehun benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Luhan tidak bisa merusak suasana hati Sehun yang sepertinya sangat bahagia hari ini.

Pria tinggi itu memunculkan wajahnya lewat ceruk leher Luhan dari belakang.

"_Chagi-ya_, maaf. Kau tak perlu marah seharian untuk itu, kan?" Sehun malah terdengar menggodanya dan berhasil membuat Luhan merona hebat.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. "Menyebalkan. Selalu menggodaku kalau melakukan kesalahan," Sehun harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir yang sempat ia curi ciumannya waktu itu.

Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kita mulai saja kencannya, oke?" Luhan mengangguk girang lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan pria tinggi itu. Tiba-tiba Sehun mencuri kecupan ke pipi agak memerah milik si lelaki disebelahnya.

"H-hey," Luhan memukul lengan atas Sehun yang diikuti dengan rona merah dan tawa senang Sehun. Keduanya lalu berjalan dengan Luhan menuju tempat rental sepeda.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun menyewa sepeda dan memulai travel mereka di sepanjang jalan yang sisi kiri dan kanannya dipenuhi dengan pohon chestnut yang meranggaskan daunnya. Gelak tawa Luhan ketika Sehun menertawainya karena pria itu ternyata tidak mahir dalam bersepeda, begitu memenuhi benak Sehun. Sesekali Luhan hampir terjatuh karena tidak fokus, namun Sehun buru-buru mengingatkannya.

"Jangan tertawa terus, fokuslah pada jalanannya atau kau akan menabrak anak kecil didepan," kata Sehun diikuti dengan kekehan ringannya. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menggowes pedal sepedanya.

"Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab kalau aku menabrak anak kecil, okay?" Luhan menjawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman yang lebar. Sehun melihatnya dan menurutnya itu sangat manis. Benar-benar manis.

Yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sebuah senyum, "Mana bisa begitu, kau yang harus merawatnya kalau ia terluka,"

"T-tapi.. Ah!" Luhan berusaha kembali meluruskan arah sepedanya ketika keseimbangannya mulai oleng. Sayangnya, seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba lewat didepan

mereka dan Luhan agak kelabakan untuk mengerem dan berhenti.

"Lu-" panggil Sehun spontan ketika sepeda Luhan jatuh dan pengendaranya juga. Untungnya sepeda itu tidak menimpa Luhan.

Buru-buru Sehun turun dari sepedanya dan membantu kekasihnya itu.

"Ugh," Luhan meringis ketika sikut kanannya terluka, telapak tangannya memar karena bergesekan dengan aspal yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya tadi dan kakinya juga terasa sakit akibat benturan.

"Kau terluka, jangan sampai infeksi," kekhawatiran Sehun terdengar berlebihan namun entah mengapa Luhan ingin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara anak kecil menunda kegiatan Sehun untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Langkahnya berlari kecil sambil tangannya menggenggam erat tali anjing poodle miliknya. "Maafkan aku," tambahnya sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan yakin ia tidak akan bisa menemukan apapun lagi yang lebih lucu dari tatapan rasa bersalah seorang anak kecil yang polos. Sehun menatapnya dingin, tapi Luhan malah tersenyum padanya. Anak kecil itu hampir saja menangis ketika ia mencuri pandang ke arah pria disebelah Luhan, wajahnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Luhan yang menyadari ini segera menepuk perut Sehun dengan punggung tangannya, melemparkan pria itu dengan tatapan galak seolah mengeja, "kendalikan ekspresi wajahmu".

Namun Sehun tampaknya tidak mengerti dan malah menaikkan kedua alisnya, bertanya, "Apa?"

Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggenggam tangan anak perempuan itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis, _okay_? Paman Oh memang wajahnya seperti itu," kata Luhan berusaha menjelaskan. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria disampingnya, Sehun mendesis kesal. _Hah?_ _Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Paman? Bahkan ia yang lebih tua dariku._

Luhan berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun itu mengakibatkan dirinya meringis kesakitan. "Sini kubantu," Sebuah tangan kecil buru-buru mengusap wajahnya dari air mata dan membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Sh- Ah," ringisnya ketika ia sudah berhasil berdiri. Sehun menopangnya hingga ke tepi hingga duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Namamu siapa, hm?" Luhan bertanya ketika anak kecil yang manis tadi hanya berdiri menatapnya sementara Sehun sibuk membersihkan luka di tangan Luhan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membeli plaster dan obat," Sehun beranjak untuk mencari tissue, obat, plaster, atau apapun untuk mengobati luka itu.

"Aku Chelsea,"

"Oh, lalu orangtuamu dimana?"

Chelsea menunduk, lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu, aku ingin mencarinya dengan Nutella,"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak mengerti nama Nutella itu ditujukan kepada siapa. "Nutella?"

Chelsea mengangkat anjing poodle-nya, "Say hello to _oppa_, Nutella,"

Anak itu memang masih kecil, namun ia terlihat sangat pandai untuk memelihara anjingnya, sekaligus mengajari poodle-nya itu sopan santun. Luhan terkekeh, "Halo, Nutella," Luhan mengelus anjing tersebut. "Kau ingin mencari orangtuamu? _Oppa _bisa membantumu,"

Chelsea mengangguk, senyumnya kembali ceria ketika Luhan bersedia menemaninya. "Ayo kita pergi,"

Luhan berdiri sambil menahan perih di lukanya dan menggandeng telapak tangan kecil Chelsea dan berjalan ke arah barat. Baru sekitar dua meter Luhan berjalan, Sehun sampai di tempat duduk tadi dan menemukan tidak ada siapapun disana.

Lagi-lagi ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas, atau sangat cemas. Ia ingin marah atau mungkin kesal karena pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak bisa mendengarkannya untuk sekali saja. Sikapnya sangat kekanak-kanakan walaupun tidak bisa ia pungkiri itu sangat imut bagi Sehun. Tapi terserahlah, ia hanya harus menemukan Luhan sekarang.

Sehun memutarkan kepalanya berusaha mencari figur itu dan akhirnya ia bisa menemukan punggung Luhan dan seorang anak kecil.

"Luhan," panggilnya setengah berteriak sambil berlari menuju kedua orang itu disana. Luhan membalikkan badannya dengan senyuman polos-manis itu, menunggu Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berjalan kesana kemari, sudah kubilang tunggu disana. Lukamu masih belum dibersihkan dan kau malah kesini,"

"Aku hanya membantu Chelsea menemukan orangtuanya, kau tidak perlu sepanik itu,"

"Tapi lukamu belum diobati," Sehun mengambil telapak tangan Luhan dan memeriksanya, "Kau lihat ini terluka dan memerah? Ayo kembali,"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tetapi pria itu tidak ingin beranjak. "Apa lagi?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kita akan membantu Chelsea menemukan orangtuanya, kan?" Luhan bertanya, setengah memohon. Anak perempuan disampingnya bergeser merapat ke Luhan, takut dengan sorot mata Sehun yang tajam.

"Tidak apa, paman Oh tidak menggigit, ia baik kok. Hanya saja wajahnya memang seperti itu, kau tidak perlu takut," Luhan berjongkok memeluk Chelsea, kemudian mendongak, memberikan Sehun puppy-eyes nya yang...oke, Sehun menyerah.

"Baiklah, kita pergi mencari orangtuanya tapi lukamu diobati dulu,"

"Kau lihat kan, paman Oh itu baik," kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat dan Sehun mulai menangani luka Luhan.

Ya, Sehun memang bukan dokter, namun caranya memperlakukan Luhan itu sangat mirip seperti dokter pribadinya yang posesif. Cara Sehun membalut sikutnya dengan perban dan membersihkan sisa kotoran di sana. Luhan tersenyum pada Chelsea dan juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada anak itu. Rasanya kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perutnya ketika jemari Sehun dengan sangat berhati-hati menyentuh kulitnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan mencari orangtuamu. Atau kau ingin makan ice-cream dulu? Kita bisa membelinya kalau kau mau,"

Chelsea segera mengangguk, tapi raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ketika Sehun menatap mereka berdua.

"Wajahmu, Sehun. Membelikannya ice-cream tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama,"

"Iya, tapi menemani seorang anak kecil mencari orangtuanya sama sekali tidak tertulis di daftar kencan kita," jawab Sehun seolah tidak rela waktu kencannya tersita untuk seorang anak perempuan yang hilang.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku yang akan mengantar Chelsea pada orangtuanya, kau bisa kembali terlebih dulu,"

Sehun terdiam, kemudian mengubah tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut. Sebenarnya ia cenderung menyerah karena Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin membiarkan anak kecil itu pergi sendiri. Dan Sehun juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan dua anak kecil itu disini, Luhan dan Chelsea. Mereka terlalu polos dan Sehun mungkin akan menyalahkan dirinya kalau kedua anak itu diculik.

"Terserah kau saja," Sehun akhirnya mengalah, tapi Chelsea masih merasa bersalah karena dirinya lebih bisa menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu daripada Sehun sendiri.

"Tersenyumlah padanya, Sehun. Apakah kau ingin ia terus dihantui rasa takut karena wajahmu?"

Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chelsea untuk mendorong sudut bibir pria wajah datar disampingnya itu keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Sehun tersenyum, agak lebar.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau sangat manis. Paman Oh sangat tampan, kan?" Luhan bertanya pada anak kecil yang katanya tidak pernah berbohong. Chelsea mengangguk kecil, terlihat lucu, tetapi wajah Sehun yang tersenyum dipaksa –oleh Luhan– itu lebih lucu lagi.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sehun yang mengembang kaku ke atas karena senyuman palsunya, membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Luhan ketika pria itu beranjak bersama Chelsea, sekaligus menarik tangan Sehun untuk memulai misionaris mereka, mencari orangtua Chelsea.

Mereka berjalan untuk beberapa saat, setidaknya hingga manik bulat Chelsea menangkap sebuah vendor es-krim dan segera menunjuknya.

"Ice-cream!" serunya. Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk, lalu berlari bersama kearah ice-cream.

Nutella masih mengikuti mereka sementara Sehun mengambil langkah lebar karena kakinya yang cukup panjang.

"Sehun cepatlah,"

"Hm,"

"Kau ingin es-krim apa, hm?"

"Strawberry!"

"Sehun?"

"Aku tidak ingin, kau beli saja,"

Luhan memesan dua cone es-krim, yang satu strawberry dan yang lainnya adalah vanilla. Sehun membayarnya setelah Luhan menyerahkan eskrimnya pada Chelsea.

"Thankies, Paman Oh," Chelsea mengukir senyum di bibirnya yang dilumuri krim stroberi. Sehun menatapnya dan tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum kembali membalas anak manis itu.

"Sama-sama,"

Sehun dan Luhan kembali berjalan berdampingan, berkeliling taman hingga sore karena orangtua Chelsea belum juga ditemukan. Sesekali Luhan meminta Sehun untuk membelikan anak itu balon hingga Sehun melemparnya dengan tatapan kau-pikir-anak-itu-punya-berapa-tangan ketika ia melihat tangan Chelsea dipenuhi dengan cone eskrim dan tali anjing di tangan lainnya. Tapi Luhan bersikeras, dan malah menjawabnya dengan "Kau yang akan memegang Nutella atau balonnya,"

Sehun menuruti Luhan, lagi.

"Berhentilah berwajah dingin seperti itu, kita sedang berkencan, kan?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya sebelum menghela nafas dan menjawabnya dengan sinis. "Ya, berkencan,"

Yeonhee disamping Luhan masih asik dengan makanannya sehingga ia mungkin tidak menyadari kedua orang itu sedang ber-lovey-dovey ria.

"Kurasa kau harus mencoba eskrim ini untuk memperbaiki ekspresi wajahmu," Luhan menyodorkan eskrimnya ke bibir Sehun. Sehun menarik kepalanya kebelakang untuk menghindar, walaupun bibirnya sudah tersentuh sedikit oleh vanilla itu.

"Ayolah coba, sedikit saja, kau pasti akan suka,"

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, tiba-tiba tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Luhan membuat pria cantik itu sedikit terkejut. Sehun juga meraup eskrim Luhan dengan bibirnya yang berarti mereka berciuman secara tidak langsung, setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan oleh budaya orang Jepang.

"Uhm, Sehun.." Luhan menahan semburat merah dikedua pipinya ketika Sehun mengeratkan dekapan itu dipinggang kecilnya, menarik tubuh Luhan lebih dekat dengannya hingga Chelsea pun tergeser mendekati tubuh Luhan.

Anak itu menatap kedua orang dewasa lainnya yang saling bertatapan dan melempar senyuman dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Ini benar-benar melanggar peraturan yang harusnya dipatuhi Sehun sebagai _client_-nya, tetapi anak ini benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dibalik senyum miring yang misterius.

"Ah.. tidak," Luhan memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain asal jangan wajah Sehun. Pria itu akan menertawainya karena pipi itu semakin menjadi hangat dan merona.

"Luhan,"

Sehun memanggilnya dan Luhan spontan menoleh tepat ke arah Sehun dan yang lebih tinggi segera mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir ranum itu.

"Yak, _oppa_!" Chelsea buru-buru menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan Sehun menarik wajahnya menyudahi kecupan itu begitu ia mendengar suara anak kecil disamping Luhan.

Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada anak kecil yang polos ketika melihat mereka berciuman tadi. Luhan semakin merona, Sehun bingung atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, menodai mata anak kecil tanpa dosa dengan adegan itu.

Mungkin bagi mereka itu masih dalam taraf wajar, tapi bagi Chelsea? Orangtuanya pasti akan menyalahinya kalau anak mereka mengikuti jejak _pervert_ Sehun.

"Eskrim-mu sudah habis, sayang?" Luhan akhirnya membuka suara.

Anak itu membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat, "Sehun bagaimana ini? Hari sudah semakin sore dan kita belum menemukan orangtuanya,"

"Kita bawa pulang saja,"

"Mana mungkin? Tadi kau menolaknya sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk membawanya pulang. Lagipula kalau orangtua Chelsea mencarinya bagaimana?"

Sehun tampak berpikir. Tiga orang itu masih berjalan mencari orangtua Chelsea ketika anak itu mulai meringis untuk digendong. Luhan dengan senang hati mengangkat anak itu kedalam pelukannya, namun tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Aku yang akan menggendongnya, tanganmu masih luka,"

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Chelsea. Sayangnya, anak itu masih terlalu takut dengan alis tebal Sehun yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Oh, ayolah, aku tidak begitu menyeramkan," Sehun mendesis kesal.

"Paman Oh tidak akan marah, ia bahkan ingin membawamu pulang bersamanya tadi," Luhan meyakinkan anak itu, namun untuk beberapa kali, Chelsea masih bersikeras tidak ingin berpindah. Luhan terus membujuknya hingga Chelsea akhirnya menatap Sehun ragu, menimbang apakah ia harus berpindah ke gendongan Sehun atau tidak.

Sehun berhasil meraih anak itu kedalam dekapannya, Luhan merasa sikutnya sedikit membaik karena ia tidak perlu menahan berat beban tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Tanganmu, masih sakit?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa," Luhan masih menekan perban di sikutnya dengan lembut, memastikan plasternya tidak terbuka.

"Kita cari orangtuamu sekali lagi. Kalau masih tidak ketemu, kita membawanya ke kantor polisi," Sehun mengatakannya pada Chelsea, lalu ke Luhan.

Chelsea mulai terisak sebelum berakhir menangis keras dan Sehun segera menatap Luhan seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi pada anak ini.

"Chelsea, jangan menangis, okay? Kita akan bertemu dengan orangtuamu," Untung saja, Chelsea tidak begitu sulit untuk dihibur. Suaranya bahkan berubah nyaring ketika manik mata berairnya menangkap seorang wanita paruh baya di depan mereka.

"Mommy!" teriaknya. Sehun buru-buru mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jemari Chelsea dan mengambil langkah besar kearah wanita didepannya.

Chelsea turun dari pelukan Sehun dan beralih ke arah ibunya. Wanita berwajah oriental yang masih terlihat cantik itu berterimakasih pada Sehun dan Luhan karena telah menjaga anak semata wayangnya. Dan setelah itu, Chelsea dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang juga,"

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu tetapi Sehun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. "Sehun?" tubuhnya berbalik.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Luhan kembali ke tempat Sehun dan menarik tangannya. Sehun hanya mengikuti gerakan pria didepannya dan berjalan dengan malas. "Sehun, ayolah, kau tidak berniat untuk menyuruhku pulang sendiri kan?"

Pria yang lebih muda tidak menjawab apapun hingga mereka sampai diluar taman. Sehun bahkan menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah jalur pejalan kaki seakan jalanan ini milik mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin pulang, aku akan pulang sendiri,"

Luhan melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan pria dibelakangnya tapi Sehun malah menariknya.

"Pulang? Kita bahkan belum berkencan,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah berkencan. Dan ini bahkan sudah sore dan kau tidak boleh melanggar peraturan karena pulang terlalu malam,"

"Peraturan apa? Bukankah aku sudah melanggar semua peraturan yang ada sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"I-iya, tapi.. tapi kau tidak seharusnya melanggar peraturan lagi,"

Sehun berdecak, "Tsk. Persetan dengan peraturan. Kau bahkan tahu aku tidak pernah peduli dengan itu semua,"

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, Sehun menarik Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir yang pernah ia rasakan itu. "Aku punya peraturan sendiri untuk kencanku," katanya setengah berbisik membuat bola mata Luhan membulat. Bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Sehun. Luhan masih sadar mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Di tepi jalanan. Akal sehat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti namun tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia menikmati suasana ini.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi kepala Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan merasakan kakinya lemas seperti terkena kejutan listrik. Debaran jantungnya terdengar keras bergemuruh. Luhan mengikuti instingnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Ujung lidah Sehun menggoda bibirnya, bergerak untuk membasahi bibir merah muda itu. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan akal sehat Luhan semakin lenyap entah kemana. Kedua tangan Luhan bergerak lambat naik ke pinggang Sehun dan meremas kausnya erat hingga terlihat beberapa bentuk kusut disana. Angin berhembus lembut, membuat kedua insan itu lupa kalau mereka masih berdiri di trotoar. Terakhir kali yang mereka dengan adalah suara decakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka.

Secercah bayangan terlewat dipikiran Luhan untuk berhenti saat ini juga. Ia tahu ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Perasaannya pada Sehun bisa saja tumbuh lebih dari sekedar pacar sewaan dan client yang membayarnya. Namun selama ciuman ini diberikan oleh Sehun, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa bahwa Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

"Aku mengerti kalian sedang jatuh cinta, tapi lakukanlah di tempat lain," Itu adalah suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang melewati mereka. Luhan tersentak ke dunia nyata. Ia segera membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun begitu dekat. Pria itu tersenyum. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah Luhan rasakan.

"Jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu, banyak orang masih berlalu lalang di trotoar ini," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada wanita yang terlihat cukup berumur namun wajahnya masih berseri. Ia menarik Luhan untuk menepi dan kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tersipu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu tadi," Luhan berusaha merengut namun Sehun tidak peduli.

"Kau bahkan tampak menikmatinya,"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan ia berjalan kedepan meninggalkan pria dibelakangnya yang berusaha untuk mengejar. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menatap lurus kedepan lalu mengantarnya pulang.

"Besok, ke rumahku, jam 9 pagi,"

Luhan menunjukkan wajah kagetnya. "Kenapa pagi sekali?" protesnya.

"Banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan besok," Lalu Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan jahil sambil tersenyum miring.

Tapi.. kenapa firasat Luhan akan terjadi sesuatu padanya?..

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

enam bulan.

uda setengah tahun ff ini gak apdet yaampunnnnn maafkan dakuuuhh ;;w;;

sebenernya uda ada niat buat discontinue ff ini tapi plotnya sayang buat dibuang gitu aja.. jadi we decide to continue this story teeheee~

apa uda cukup bagus? kurang panjang (pasti ini)? dapet feels nya?

jujur aja saya ngefly sndiri pas baca ulang ini hahahahaha mungkin ini muka uda semerah ji yeonhee wkwwkwk

terima kasih banyak uda nunggu fic abal ini TwT

.

_**REVIEW**_ PLEASE?

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **_Baby, My Baby._

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi ketika ia melirik keluar jendela, memastikan apakah matahari sudah cukup tinggi untuk mulai beraktivitas. Ia bangun cukup pagi hari ini dan sebenarnya ia sedikit menyesal. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia antusias untuk menjalani hari ini. pikirannya kembali melayang mengulang semalaman kemarin ketika ia pulang bersama perasaan berbunga-bunga dan tidak sabar menunggu hari esok yang akhirnya datang.

Ia gugup. Seperti ini adalah hari pertamanya dalam berkencan. Dirinya memang pernah mengunjungi rumah clientnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah segugup ini. berulang kali ia bolak-balik dari balkon kamar lalu ke cermin di kamar mandi hanya untuk mengecek penampilannya. Dan sekarang jam dinding silver miliknya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

"…_.Besok, kerumahku, jam 9 pagi"_

"_Banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan besok"_

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya memunculkan sebuah senyum simpul yang manis.

Kemarin ia memang memprotes mengapa Sehun begitu tega untuk menyuruh dirinya kerumah pria itu di pagi yang menurutnya terlalu pagi. Namun lihatlah apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Astaga, aku harus berhenti gugup," katanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk menciptakan udara lebih pada permukaan kulit yang merona itu.

Luhan menatap ponselnya sejenak, masih tidak ada notifikasi. Ia bertanya kenapa Sehun masih belum menghubunginya padahal jarum menit sudah bergerak ke angka tiga. Apa mungkin ia marah?

"Tidak, tidak," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran aneh yang mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

Langkahnya beranjak keluar kamar dan menatap dirinya di kaca jendela yang dilewatinya untuk memastikan sekali lagi kalau kaus rajut warna merah mudanya sama sekali tidak ada kusut sedikitpun, dan eyelinernya sudah cukup membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik. Ia menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya dan menuju halte terdekat.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk dirinya sampai di apartemen itu. Luhan berdiri didepan pintu dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu abu-abu dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa detik, ia membeku.

Detik berikutnya, ia membulatkan tekad untuk memanggil si tuan rumah untuk membuka pintu. "Ya!"

Belum berhasil mendaratkan kepalannya di papan kayu itu, seseorang muncul di balik pintu dan menimbulkan keributan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat seorang pria dengan celana pendek dan kaus putih tipis _sleeveless_ menatapnya dengan lingkaran mata hitam yang tampak agak menyeremkan bagi Luhan.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Halo, aku Luhan," sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan dengan 'aku temannya Sehun' tetapi ia tidak yakin kalau kata itu cukup baik untuk diucapkan.

_Teman_.

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya, bertanya lebih lanjut, "Luhan?"

"Benar, teman dekatnya Sehun. Ini apartemennya kan?" _yah_, barangkali Luhan salah alamat.

Tao mengangguk. "Tapi ia belum bangun. Lagipula ada keperluan apa kau datang begitu pagi? Ia mengencanimu?"

"Eh? Mhm…"

"Sepupuku memang sudah gila, kebiasaan buruknya adalah menyuruh orang datang kerumahnya untuk berkencan. Yah, mungkin hanya tidak untuk berkencan tetapi untuk menunggunya."

Well, Luhan senang kalau pria ini memberitahukannya sesuatu tentang Sehun. Tetapi ia juga merasa canggung dihadapan pria yang terlihat berpakaian kurang bahan ini –singlet dan celana pendek.

"Dan tamunya akan berakhir membangunkannya. Tsk, ia memang agak buruk memperlakukan orang-orang," Tao menghela nafas seolah merasa buruk atas sepupunya, "Tapi ia baik, kok." sambungnya.

Pria dengan mata panda itu menepuk pundak Luhan sambil tersenyum sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi. Ia membiarkan Luhan masuk kedalam ruang tamu sementara dirinya –dengan sandal hotel– berjalan keluar.

"Bangunkan saja sepupuku!" kata Tao setengah berteriak sambil terus menjauh dari posisi di Luhan sekarang, di ambang pintu apartemen.

Ia terus berjalan menjelajahi ruangan yang berukuran sedang, dan tidak begitu rapi. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda silver diatas meja dan ia tertarik untuk mengambilnya.

PSP milik Sehun.

"Hm?" gumamnya. Ia membawa kakinya terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Setidaknya inilah satu-satunya ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Luhan tidak yakin untuk membukanya, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan Sehun ada didalam.

Luhan mengetuk perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengetuk sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk. Dengan sangat pelan, ia memutar kenop pintu dan mengintip masuk kedalam. "S-sehun?" Luhan menggumam, berharap pria itu akan bangun tanpa dirinya harus masuk.

Tetapi sayangnya Sehun benar-benar tertidur seperti orang pingsan. Luhan masuk kedalam dan berdiri di sisi ranjang Sehun. Ia menggeleng perlahan melihat Sehun masih merangkak di balik balutan selimutnya.

Tangannya perlahan menepuk Sehun untuk membangunkan pria itu. Sehun bergeliat. Beruntung ia bukan tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan atau mungkin akan mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyiram pria dengan setengah kelopak mata terbuka itu.

"Hm? Kau sudah datang?" Sehun menggosok matanya agar bisa tersadar sempurna, melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya di pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?"

Sehun berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar di headboard ranjang, melirik jam dindingnya.

"Ini baru jam delapan kan?"

"Ah? Sudah jam sembilan, Sehun,"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jam digitalnya lebih jelas lagi, lalu beralih ke ponselnya.

_08.01__AM_

Ia memperlihatkan Luhan layar ponselnya.

"Jam delapan. Kupikir kau akan telat. Lagipula kemarin kau juga protes untuk datang jam sembilan,"

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa jam nya dan jam Sehun bisa berbeda seperti ini. Tadi ia lihat dengan jelas kalau jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih. Luhan berusaha berpikir apa yang salah dengan zona waktunya dan itu membuatnya melamun sehingga Sehun membuyarkannya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Luhan berusaha menjawab senormal mungkin sambil mengusap tengkuknya, merasa malu karena ia baru teringat kalau ia mempercepat jam nya beberapa hari yang lalu karena takut untuk bangun telat –ia punya tugas dengan deadline yang tidak masuk akan yang harus segera diselesaikan olehnya– jadi karena itulah mengapa ia menahan malu disini sekarang.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu, kurasa jam di apartemenku belum di reset ulang karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku harus bangun pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas dan buru-buru ke kampus-" katanya berusaha menjelaskan agar pria itu tidak salah paham. Pipinya merona. Bagaimana ini?

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku akan kembali tidur. Perjanjian kita jam sembilan, bukan? Jadi aku masih punya satu jam untuk bersiap." Sehun menyeringai lalu kembali menutup matanya dan menuju alam mimpi.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya iseng melakukan ini. Ia juga tidak akan bisa membiarkan Luhan berada disini sendirian. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan ketika ia mengabaikan pria itu.

"Ya! Sehun. Bangunlah, setidaknya kau menemaniku. Haruskah aku pulang setelah aku sudah disini?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun masih berpura-pura tertidur dan tidak mendengarkannya.

"Sehun!" Luhan memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hm." Sehun menggumam.

"Lagipula kau harus olahraga! Kau lihat hari ini cukup cerah untuk keluar, kalau kau tidak memanfaatkannya akan sangat sayang sekali.." kata Luhan berusaha untuk membujuk. Ia sudah tahu Sehun pasti memiliki jadwal olahraga yang sangat teratur kalau dilihat dari penampilan anak itu. Bayangkan saja, tubuh tinggi tegap proporsional dan dada bidang yang atletis. Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti, ugh.. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjelaskan Sehun sebaik ini. semenjak mereka berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu terlihat cukup menarik baginya dan ia tidak harus heran untuk hal ini, seharusnya.

"Aku masih ngantuk,"

"Tsk," Luhan mendecak lidahnya lalu mengguncang sedikit tubuh yang berada dibawah selimut putih itu.

Ia terus saja mengganggu Sehun, tidak membiarkan pria itu untuk tidur dengan tenang. Sehun tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menyibak selimutnya dan menarik Luhan hingga pria itu terbaring diatas ranjang bersamanya. Wajah mereka terlampau dekat dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Sehun menatap maniknya lekat-lekat, mengunci tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Luhan, lagi. Kemudian menyeringai puas.

Luhan hanya menatapnya malu karena lagi-lagi anak itu melanggar peraturan yang seharusnya ditaati oleh setiap clientnya.

"Terima kasih untuk morning kiss-nya."

Selanjutnya ia berdiri dan melesat kedalam kamar mandi, membiarkan Luhan yang masih tenggelam kedalam lamunannya, perlahan mencerna apa yang Sehun lakukan sekaligus menghentikan rona pipi tersipu itu.

Luhan menggeleng dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di kedua pipinya. _Oh pipiku, calm down, please…_

"Ayo kita jalan." Sehun kemudian menggandengnya ketika ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi.

"E-eh? Kemana?"

"Olahraga? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan demikian?"

"I-iya, tapi kan.." Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi selain membiarkan Sehun menggandeng tangannya erat dan keluar dari apartemen sederhana itu lalu berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka sampai disini sekarang, di tepi jalan yang masih sangat sepi karena ini adalah hari Minggu dimana artinya semua orang tidak akan keluar untuk bekerja. Udara pagi menghembus surai Sehun, embun yang masih menempel diatas dedaunan musim semi memberikan kesan sempurna pada pria itu. Luhan segera tersadar dari pikirannya yang entah sudah berapa lama menatap dan menikmati keberadaan Sehun disampingnya, memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah tampan itu.

Luhan hanya mendapatkan jantungnya berdentum tidak beraturan ketika Sehun menyadari apa yang sejak tadi Luhan lakukan, lalu pria itu melemparkannya sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Luhan meleleh tidak berdaya. _Oh, tidak, tidak, Sehun. Jangan seperti itu…_

Luhan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa ada sengatan listrik disetiap hal yang Sehun lakukan padanya, menggenggam tangannya erat ketika mereka akan menyebrang jalan, merapikan helai rambut Luhan dan menyelipkannya ke belakang daun telinga, bahkan hingga mengusap pipinya yang terlihat merona. Mengapa Sehun memperlakukannya sangat berbeda dari client-client lainnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa perasaan ini membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan, nyaman tetapi membuncah.

Sehun memang banyak melanggar peraturan mereka, tapi Luhan merasa begitu nyaman dengan setiap perlakuan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan membiarkan pipinya merona, ia mungkin menyerah, menyerah dengan sikap Sehun yang begitu manis dan lembut setiap kali mereka bertemu. _Apakah Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap orang lain? _

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlintas dipikirannya ketika mereka sampai disebuah lapangan basket yang tidak digunakan oleh anak-anak yang biasa berolahraga disini.

"Ayo kita bermain basket, kau bisa kan?" Sehun melemparkan sebuah bola ke Luhan dan ia menangkapnya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan memulai duluan.

"Ah tunggu. Ini tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada hukuman bagi yang kalah." Sehun terdengar mengucapkan sebuah tantangan bagi Luhan. Pria yang lebih tua mengeryitkan keningnya, "Hukuman?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau yang kalah akan melakukan cross-dressing, hm? Bagaimana?"

"A-a itu- Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Sehun," Luhan menolaknya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa yang akan melakukannya kan!" Suara Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nada tinggi dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak," Sehun menjeda sambil tertawa, "Bisa saja kali ini aku sedang tidak beruntung dan kau yang menang. Siapa yang tahu? Kau tidak bisa menduga begitu saja, kau tahu. Aku juga bisa kalah."

Sehun menggeleng melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan pria itu Luhan memeluk bolanya erat-erat kedalam pelukannya. Ia pasti sudah tahu kalau Sehun hanya mengerjainya. Yah, walaupun kata-kata Sehun ada benarnya juga. Namun peluang Luhan menang mungkin sangat sedikit, bahkan kurang dari nol.

"Okay?" Sehun membujuknya, Luhan tidak mampu menolak, ia mulai menggiring bola hingga ke ring. Sayangnya kali ini ia gagal untuk mencetak satu poin. Kemudian berganti ke Sehun dan begitu seterusnya.

Luhan sesekali merajuk ketika Sehun mengeluarkan senyum miring dan mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya, seolah menggoda tetapi lebih kepada meremehkannya. Ia kesal, namun tidak mampu marah terhadap sikap _adorable_ itu apalagi ketika Sehun mencetak skor lainnya dan Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan pada dirinya untuk berhenti memuji Sehun dalam kemahirannya bermain bola basket. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menyukai pria yang pandai dalam bermain basket. Menurutnya itu sangat keren. Atau bahkan Sehun lebih dari sekadar itu.

"Come on, kau harus mencetak lebih banyak skor agar tidak mendapatkan hukuman, Lu." Sehun mengatakannya dan kali ini ia dengan sengaja memberikan pria manis itu sebuah 'jalan' untuk melempar bolanya kedalam ring basket.

"Yay! Aku berhasil. Sehun kau lihat tadi?" Luhan berteriak senang, bertepuk tangan mirip anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu mencubit kecil pipi Luhan.

"Kau sangat hebat, tapi sayangnya skor-mu baru sepuluh." Sekarang ia berekspresi seolah-olah ia turut sedih untuk Luhan. Sehun memiliki skor dua puluh lima.

Yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi. Sehun tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai– pada Luhan. "Aku ingin bubble tea, _kajja_." Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Luhan seperti anak kecil. Pria yang satunya membenarkan beberapa helai rambutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menarik tangannya dan menarik keluar dari lapangan basket itu dan segera mampir ke toko _bubble_ terdekat yang ada disana. Luhan tampak mencemaskan hukumannya sepanjang jalan mereka namun Sehun tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia malah mengunyah _pearl_ hitamnya dengan santai dan sesekali menyodorkan minuman itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak terima dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti sebagai hukuman. "Ayolah, Luhan. Hukumannya tidak akan begitu buruk, jangan begitu di cemaskan." Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan melihat peluh menetes dari kening Sehun bahkan setelah sepuluh menit mereka selesai dengan olahraga ber-hukuman itu. Luhan tidak tahan untuk hanya melihat butir-butir keringat mengalir dari wajahnya. Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil yang entah mengapa hari ini terselip di sakunya sebelum ia berangkat untuk menemui pria ini.

Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri berjinjit untuk meraih tengkuk Sehun lalu mengusap butir keringat pria itu. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat menerima perlakuan 'kekasihnya' sambil terus menatap lekat kearah Luhan. Tangan Luhan perlahan turun hingga ke pipi Sehun untuk menghapus butir peluh lain.

Kali ini Sehun merasakan ia menahan nafasnya, ada yang berdesir didalam dirinya. Luhan membersihkan wajah Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. "Kau cantik,"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan fokus Luhan yang masih memperhatikan setiap inci dari kulit putihnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat hukumanmu." Lanjut Sehun menggodanya, Luhan tiba-tiba memberenggut pada pria dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi dengan bibir mengerucut itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup benda merah manis itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Luhan memekik.

Sehun langsung mengunci tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapan tubuh hangatnya, "Kau bilang apa, hm?"

Luhan meneguk liur hasil ekskresinya sendiri, merasakan panas tubuh Sehun yang menguar membuat degup jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

"A-aku tidak akan melakukannya, Sehun! Tidak akan." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya tanpa sadar menggantung di tengkuk Sehun dan yang satunya lagi memegang sapu tangan yang menempel di pipi Sehun.

"Aku akan membuatmu melakukannya. Tidak adil kalau kau lari dari hukuman. Itu bukan sikap yang baik, baby."

"K-kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Baby, my baby,"

Luhan terkekeh kecil menyembunyikan kecanggungannya, juga rona tersipu yang tergambar di pipi itu. Tangannya memukul pipi Sehun dengan sapu tangan secara pelan, lalu tertawa ringan. Rasanya begitu menggelitik ditelinga.

"Kau suka kan panggilan itu?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 6: **_Yay and Nay_

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen dan Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Ia akan menelepon Tao untuk memastikan ia tidak akan pulang karena Luhan sudah bilang ia tidak akan melakukan hukumannya kalau ada orang lain selain mereka dirumah.

"Kau masuklah dulu." Perintah Sehun. Ia berjalan agak jauh dari pintu apartemennya dan membereskan urusannya.

"_Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan dirumah hari ini. Mungkin sampai jam sepuluh malam atau bahkan lebih,"_

"Baguslah, kau harus meneleponku dulu kalau pulang mendadak."

Tao mengangguk mengerti di seberang sana, _"Okay."_

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan dan menemukan Luhan sedang terduduk di ruang tamu dan memutar PSP-nya. Menganalisis benda silver itu dengan seksama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Terakhir kali LCD-nya mungkin hampir retak karena Tao. Untung saja hanya program yang hilang. Dan itu butuh waktu untuk kembali memasukkan game-nya." Sehun menjelaskan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meminta Luhan untuk segera menyerahkan benda itu. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar, ia menangkap sorot tatapan Sehun yang cukup posesif pada benda kesayangannya itu.

Luhan tersenyum polos, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya menyembunyikan benda kesayangan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Berikan padaku, Luhan."

Yang diperintah hanya tersenyum polos dan jahil. Luhan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari jarak Sehun berdiri.

"Luhan, serahkan padaku benda itu, sekarang juga."

"Aku akan menyerahkannya kalau hukuman itu dibatalkan. Deal?"

"Tidak. Cepat berikan."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini padamu." Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah dan senyum polosnya. Sehun memutar bola mata kesal dan berjalan mendekat.

"Berikan padaku atau kuambil paksa," Sehun terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi itu tidak mampu membuat Luhan mengalah pada pria yang lebih muda darinya. "Tsk."

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan berusaha merebut benda itu dari tangan Luhan. Pada awalnya semua mereka berada di posisi yang normal-normal saja, namun ketika Sehun tersandung kaki Luhan, ia jatuh diatas Luhan yang berbaring di sofa berwarna krem itu.

Beruntung satu tangannya bisa menumpu tubuhnya agar ia tidak menimpa pria yang lebih kecil. Luhan menahan nafas, mencoba menyadari seberapa dekat jarak mereka sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Sehun mendengar debar jantungnya yang begitu keras.

Tangan Sehun yang lainnya diselipkan untuk mengambil PSP miliknya, namun setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan itu, Sehun masih tidak ingin berpaling dari posisi mereka. Sehun menikmati setiap inci yang membentuk wajah sempurna itu, kelopak mata indah, bulu mata lentik, hidung sempurna dan bibir yang kemerahan. Oh, Sehun juga tidak lupa untuk memperhatikan setiap detiknya ketika pipi itu merona tersipu.

Luhan membeku dengan mata membulat membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sehun mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja, namun nafas hangatnya mencerminkan udara di tenggorokannya seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu. Apakah Luhan memperhatikan degup jantung Sehun?

Sebelum Luhan berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Luhan akhirnya bisa kembali menghirup udara dengan normal.

"Lain kali kalau kukatakan kembalikan barangku, lebih baik kau lakukan saja. Atau kau akan menerima hukuman yang lain." Sehun beranjak dari sana, sikapnya ia buat sedingin mungkin untuk mengancam Luhan. Pria yang masih membeku hanya menatap punggung Sehun, merutuk dalam hati.

_Memangnya ada apa dengan __PSP __itu? Apakah ada film dewasa? Tsk!_

"Lu! Luhan!" Sehun memanggilnya dari dalam kamar.

"Ya, Sehun! Ada apa?" Luhan berjalan menuju arah sumber suara. Sehun sedang berada didalam ruangan yang Luhan pikir itu bukan kamarnya.

Ruangan itu lebih terlihat sederhana. Ia pikir ini adalah kamar tamu.

"Ayo kita lihat apa yang kupunya untuk kau pakai, hm," Sehun mulai mengacak sebuah lemari kayu berwarna putih yang tidak begitu besar, ukurannya sedang namun ada sedikit ukiran bunga disana. "Oh, kalau kau ingin tahu, ini adalah kamar noona-ku. Ia lebih dulu tinggal disini sebelum aku dan Tao." Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan terlihat tidak senang dengan kegiatan Sehun, apalagi ketika pria itu menghadap Luhan dengan senyum cerahnya, membuka helaian kain yang tampak seperti rok pendek –atau sangat pendek– dan kaus putih ketat dengan lekuk pinggang. Dan jangan lupa dengan _breast-cup_.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau sudah gila? Itu berlebihan!"

Luhan berjalan mundur. "Tidak. Ini cocok untukmu. Pakailah. Aku akan menunggumu diluar."

Sehun melempar pakaian itu di atas kasur, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum miring –bagi Luhan itu sangat terlihat seperti senyuman iblis.

"Keluarlah untuk kulihat." Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri ketika Sehun berbisik tepat di telinganya, sungguh.

Sehun menutup pintu membiarkan Luhan bersiap-siap didalam. Ia mengerti kalau Luhan pasti butuh waktu untuk memakai pakaian yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu jika dikenakan. Tapi bagi Sehun tidaklah demikian, ia yakin kekasihnya pasti akan sangat cantik.

Dengan ragu Luhan mulai melepas pakaiannya, menggantikan kaus dan celananya dengan baju pilihan Sehun. Ia mengutuk pria diluar sana dalam-dalam. Ia menyesali mengapa ia bahkan menyetujui kesepakatan bodoh itu. Dan sebagai hasilnya, lihatlah ia sekarang. Benar-benar mirip seorang perempuan _cosplay_ _anime_ yang sangat cantik. Luhan tidak sadar kalau rambut poni pirang yang menutup keningnya terlihat begitu sempurna, wajah dengan garis mata ber-eyeliner, serta kaki putih mulus dengan rok pendek hitam itu, mungkin akan menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. _"Apakah ini yang Sehun mau?"_ batinnya.

"Oh my God, ini sama sekali tidak nyaman!" Luhan memutar tubuhnya didepan wajah, merasa sangat asing dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan, kau sudah selesai?"

"Tsk, iya sebentar lagi!"

Luhan melangkah keluar dengan malu-malu. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan tangan yang lainnya sibuk dengan menutup rok bagian depan.

Sehun duduk menghadap layar televisi yang tidak dinyalakan, dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"S-sehun.." panggil Luhan malu-malu.

Pria yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan.

Bruk.

Ponsel Sehun jatuh menghantam lantai karpet. Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat dan kakinya seperti diterpa angin dari luar ketika Sehun secara tidak sengaja meloloskan ponselnya dari genggaman tangannya, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada kekasihnya.

"Sudah kan- aku berganti pakaian, ya.."

Sehun terpukau. Ia membuka setengah mulutnya ketika menatap Luhan dengan intens, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"L-luhan.. K-kau.."

Bahkan untuk bicara pun ia tak sanggup.

"Aku tahu ini aneh! Jadi biarkan aku ganti baju sekarang juga. Ya? Please.."

"T-tidak, tidak. Tunggu dulu. Astaga, kita harus berfoto. Kau.. kau sangat cantik."

Luhan buru-buru menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak mau, Sehun! Kau hanya akan membuatku malu, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Luhan. Percayalah padaku kau ini sangat cantik. Aku bahkan belum pernah lihat ada wanita secantik dirimu. Apakah kau pikir dirimu tidak cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, sangat malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya kepada Sehun. Pria yang lebih tinggi berjalan mendekati dan menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Luhan, menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Sehun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir lembab Luhan. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pria itu. Cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mungkin lebih bisa membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bangun ketika melihat Luhan berpakaian seperti ini.

Senyumannya, mata doe-nya, kulitnya, semua adalah sempurna bagi Sehun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sehun. Kau bukannya tidak pernah melihat perempuan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini kan?"

"Memang tidak pernah. Kalau pun pernah, aku sudah tidak ingat. Karena mereka tidak semenarik dirimu."

Luhan mendaratkan pukulan di dada bidang Sehun. Mungkin bagi Sehun itu hanyalah usapan lembut ditubuhnya. Namun Luhan masih memaksa ingin segera berganti pakaian. Sehun buru-buru mengambil kembali ponselnya yang sempat terjatuh, lalu mengambil sebuah fotonya dengan Luhan.

"Sudahkan? Aku akan mengganti pakaianku."

Buru-buru Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan kecil Luhan hingga pria itu berbalik menghadapnya dan mereka berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ciuman itu perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang penuh gairah. Bibir Sehun menyapu garis luar bibir Luhan dan menggodanya untuk bermain didalam mulutnya. Luhan tahu ia harus berhenti sekarang juga, namun tubuhnya menolak. Sentuhan Sehun dipunggungnya membuat Luhan malah memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia juga harus berjinjit untuk mendapatkan bibir Sehun dan tautan mereka tidak terputus.

Entah keberanian darimana Luhan membiarkan Sehun terus mengeksplor ciuman itu lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Ngh.." suara itu milik Luhan. Ia meloloskan lenguhan kecil ketika Sehun menghisap lidahnya dan ia menyadari bahwa udara yang ia hirup adalah nafas Sehun di detik berikutnya.

Well, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah bagi mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Tao! Huang Zitao!"

Suara teriakan memenuhi satu ruangan ketika Sehun bangun kesiangan dan ia harus segera berlari untuk kerja part-timenya di sebuah kedai kopi. Ia mengambil asal sepotong roti yang ada diatas meja makan dan membiarkan rambut hitam-nya tidak tersisir.

"Aku sudah telat. Jangan lupa menutup pintu kalau kau akan keluar bersama pacarmu si Kris. Awas saja kalau barang-barangku ada yang hilang."

Dan kemudian Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Tao yang sedang mengoles selai bluberi di rotinya.

"Good-luck, Sehun!" katanya tanpa repot-repot untuk merespon pesan pria yang satunya lagi.

Sehun akan bekerja hingga malam hari ini. Pasalnya, ia sudah berjanji dengan atasannya kalau ia akan bekerja di kedua shift, siang dan malam. Namun ketika keesokan harinya, ia baru teringat kalau harusnya ia ada janji dengan Luhan. Dengan berat hati Sehun membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

_[Sent to Luhan : Aku ada pekerjaan hingga shift malam. Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa berkencan. Maaf. Akan segera kuhubungi setelah aku selesai bekerja.]_

_[Received from Luhan : Baiklah, take your time!]_

Sehun berada didalam sebuah bus menuju tempatnya bekerja dan sembari menunggu, ia membuka kembali pesan yang dikirimnya semalam. Pesan singkat dari Luhan mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan entah sejak kapan Luhan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sehun. Terakhir kali ia ingat, Luhan mengatakan kalau ia akan mengatur ulang jadwal kencan mereka karena jadwal kuliah Luhan yang mulai berantakan. Hal ini dikarenakan dosennya, jadi ia harus mengambil kelas tambahan yang terkadang dilakukan dimalam hari.

Dan Sehun, melanggar peraturan lagi. Mungkin memang tidak tertulis, tetapi hal ini jelas tidak boleh dilakukan. Apapun yang telah direncanakan, tidak boleh dibatalkan oleh satu pihak. Kalaupun demikian, Sehun harus menelepon ke agensi tempat Luhan bekerja.

Yah, semua orang tahu Sehun tidak akan merepotkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu semua. Ia akan dengan santai meminta nomor ponsel 'kekasih'-nya walaupun pada awalnya Luhan ragu untuk memberitahu Sehun.

Tapi Sehun bukanlah Sehun kalau ia tidak memaksa. _Persetan dengan peraturan, siapa yang peduli._ Kalimat itu membenak di pikiran Luhan bahkan ketika ia sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

"Hm? Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Kau. Kau senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi. Kau salah makan pagi ini?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan. Bukan itu." katanya sambil mengukir sebuah senyum cerah di sudut bibirnya.

"Biar kutebak pasti karena tugas kuliahmu mendapat nilai terbaik?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi.

"Lalu karena apa?" Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba saja bola lampu muncul di atas kepalanya, "Apa mungkin karena client-mu?"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, ia berakhir dengan mengangguk kepalanya dan berpura-pura untuk fokus pada tugasnya.

"Sudah kutebak. Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ya ampun, aku mungkin sudah hampir gila karenanya."

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, berusaha untuk sadar setelah pikirannya tadi sudah melayang entah kemana. Jongin menyeringai misterius dan mendorong pelan lengan atas Luhan dengan sikutnya. "Hati-hati kau akan terperangkap dalam perasaanmu sendiri."

Kalimat Jongin membuat tangan Luhan berhenti menulis, pikirannya mencerna kalimat barusan.

"Kau tidak melupakan peraturan agensi 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"…_.Tidak melibatkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan termasuk jatuh cinta kepada client dan memutuskan kontrak selama perjanjian kontrak tertulis belum selesai; pemutusan kontrak sebelum pada waktunya akan dikenakan sanksi sesuai kebijakan….."_

Luhan ingat betul peraturan yang itu. Peraturan yang selalu diingatkan oleh atasannya kepada semua orang yang bekerja di Got-Love Agency. Sesaat Luhan teremenung, memikirkan apakah benar ia masih mematuhi peraturan itu.

Apakah Luhan masih menganggap Sehun hanya sebagai seorang client walaupun degup jantungnya berdetak melewati batas normal ketika melihat pria itu.

Apakah Luhan masih berpikir dengan mengencani Sehun hanya sebatas pekerjaannya saja.

Atau malah ia juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun? Satu-satunya orang yang melanggar peraturan.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya menepis pikiran-pikiran itu.

Jongin menatap sikap Luhan curiga, "Baguslah kau masih ingat. Kau harus hati-hati, tidak akan mudah bagi siapapun yang memutuskan kontrak karena 'jatuh cinta' dengan client-nya sendiri." Jongin mengingatkan.

"Mhm, aku mengerti." Luhan kembali pada pekerjaannya dan berkutik dengan beberapa helai kertas sebelum membuka macbook-nya. Ia membuka website tempatnya bekerja, lalu kembali membaca deretan yang tertera di layarnya. Sekumpulan kalimat penjelasan yang menguraikan tentang peraturan.

Saat ini perasaannya mulai terombang-ambing. Rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang membuat benaknya terus berputar. Perasaan itu, bagaimanapun, membuatnya bingung. Perasaan itu membuat perutnya bergejolak, sekaligus seperti terkena sengatan listrik ketika Jongin mengingatkan komitmennya dengan pekerjaan.

_Apakah mungkin….aku terperangkap dalam perasaanku?_

_._

* * *

.

Pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat.

Luhan buru-buru membereskan keperluan kuliahnya dan segera berangkat ke kampusnya. Ia mendengus beberapa kali karena lagi-lagi ia harus menjadi korban dari dosennya yang sesuka hati mengadakan kelas. Ia bahkan baru kembali dari _base-camp_ Got-Love Agency dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan bus terakhir yang menuju ke distrik tempat kampusnya berada.

"Hah." Ia menghelas nafas setelah mencibir dalam hati, mengutuk dalam-dalam kepada pria paruh baya yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Ingin sekali ia marah-marah kepada dosennya itu, namun apalah daya. Ia masih membutuhkan pria itu untuk memasukkan nilainya agar bisa segera lulus.

Luhan segera mengambil tempat duduk didalam bus yang terlihat tidak begitu banyak orang, mungkin karena orang-orang sudah sampai dirumah mereka masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi ia berada disini sekarang. Didalam bus, sendirian, ketika udara diluar berhembus dan suhu udara turun dari yang biasanya. Beruntung ia tidak lupa membawa sweater abu-abunya.

Luhan menatap keluar jendela yang berembun. _Oh, tadi hujan?_ gumamnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aspal yang dipijaknya tadi basah karena terlalu terburu-buru sampai ia tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Pikirannya kembali melayang, akal sehatnya memikirkan kata-kata Jongin tadi siang.

Pohon-pohon chestnut yang berdiri sejajar di sepanjang tepi jalan membuatnya tersenyum. Ia menikmati indahnya malam ini namun mengapa otaknya malah seperti bekerja begitu keras untuk berpikir. Perasaannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi keraguan dan kecurigaan, ketakutan perlahan menyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau hal yang selama ini selalu di takutkan olehnya, terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun?

Apakah mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta.

Ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Luhan tidak berencana untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu kapan keputusan terakhirnya itu bisa berubah. Mungkin bisa saja seseorang datang dan membuat perasaan itu kembali padanya.

Pria imut itu memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir, setidaknya ia harus mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak. Ia mulai melakukan sesuatu untuk membunuh kebosanan, seperti meniup kaca jendela yang tampak berembun, lalu mengusapnya dengan selembar tisu. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Luhan hanya mengukir senyum diwajahnya. Wajah polosnya mirip anak kecil, jemarinya membetulkan syal yang melingkar manis di leher jenjangnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Luhan buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telepon tanpa merepotkan diri untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Mungkin ia terlalu senang karena seseorang akhirnya bisa diajak bicara karena perjalanannya cukup membosankan.

"Halo."

_"Luhan, kau dimana sekarang?"_

Senyumnya berangsur-angsur berubah cerah ketika mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"Di dalam bus. Ada apa?"

_"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam dan seharusnya jam pulang kerja. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Aku hanya akan ada kelas malam. Kau sendiri bukannya sedang bekerja?"

_"Sedang beristirahat sebentar. Pekerjaanku akan selesai jam sepuluh malam. Kau?"_

Luhan melirik jam tangan digitalnya dan mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Mungkin sembilan, atau sama sepertimu."

_"Well, itu sudah terlalu malam. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah selesai."_

"Untuk apa?"

"_Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau pikir akan ada angkutan umum di jam sepuluh malam?"_

"Mungkin ada," Luhan menjawabnya ragu-ragu. "Kau sendiri juga pulang naik bus kan? Lalu bagaimana kau menjemputku?"

_"Aku akan usahakan untuk pulang lebih awal dan membawa mobil. Berbahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian."_

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan khawatir Sehun. Pria itu memang benar-benar menganggap Luhan seperti seorang anak balita atau apa. Sikapnya sangat berlebihan, yah, walaupun Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa –coret– bahagia.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Kau bekerja yang benar, okay?"

_"Ya. Jaga dirimu, akan kuhubungi nanti."_

Lalu Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya terlebih dulu. Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang perlahan menyelip ke hatinya. Berbicara dengan pria itu selalu membuat harinya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Sehun meneleponnya hanya untuk memaksa dirinya agar pria itu bisa menjemput Luhan.

Sekarang rintikkan hujan tidak lagi terlihat begitu buruk dan suram, udara yang menghembus kulit tidak lagi membuatnya menggigil, karena semua rasa rindu telah menguap, suaranya telah mengobati kekosongan yang Luhan rasakan. Sehun mengisi sebuah bagian didalam hidupnya.

Karena Sehun selalu ada disana, diseberang jalan untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Bonus chapter:**

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Kyungie.." panggil Jongin pada seorang lelaki imut disebelahnya yang tak kunjung memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptopnya. Bahkan gumaman pun tak terdengar dari belah bibir lucunya, bibir yang tebal seperti milik Jongin. Jongin mengerang kebosanan.

"Kyung aku bosaaaaan. Kau bahkan tampak seperti tak menganggapku ada." Lelaki berkulit lebih gelap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Kyungsoo, si lelaki imut itu, tak juga memberikan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

Jongin memutar otaknya mencari ide agar Kyungsoo berpaling dari benda elektronik sialan itu. Ia pernah suatu kali langsung menutup laptop Kyungsoo agar dia bisa bermain Nintendo Wii dengannya dan hasilnya Kyungsoo marah besar, ia tak akan menggunakan cara itu lagi. Ia terus mencari ide dari benaknya yang biasanya pintar namun sedang tak berfungsi cukup maksimal saat ini.

Kesunyian menghinggapi mereka berdua, hanya suara jemari lincah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan program buatannya yang terdengar. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Lelaki itu amat fokus pada pekerjaannya, ya, dia adalah programmer. Tak sadar Jongin tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikannya.

Tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sedang mengetik lagi, membuat pemiliknya menoleh. _Akhirnya_, batin Jongin. Jongin berusaha tersenyum tipis, matanya masih terkunci pada manik Kyungsoo. "Apa aku harus memegang tanganmu agar kau berpaling dari laptopmu?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Jongin menempatkan jemari-jemari nya di sela jari tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian mem-_finger-lock _jemari mereka. Sesuatu perlahan muncul dikedua pipi putih nan tembam Kyungsoo. Semua sentuhan dari Jongin selalu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi. Dan sekarang maniknya tak dapat berpaling dari tatapan intens pria didepannya.

"Jangan menatap layar laptop terlalu lama, Kyung," Jongin menunjukkan senyum khasnya. "lebih baik menatapku saja." lanjutnya yang membuat Kyungsoo memukul lengan atas Jongin agak keras.

"Modus."

Dan mereka berdua tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman mereka, senyuman yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya turut berbahagia.

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

love me right aha~

DEMI APA ITU CAKEP SEMUA YA DI MV NYA TTTTTTTTTTT IM CRYIN LEGIT TEARS UGH

fufufu~ :3

apdet lama yah? mianhada T.T ngadet banget ini tumben gak ada inspirasi /sobs/

I've read the reviews and glad you guys still like this lame _lame _story /kisses all of you/ Thank you very much! TwT

buat ff 4w mungkin bentar lagi selesai, walopun lg banyak chanbaek moment tapi entah kenapa tetep ga kepikiran mau bikin kyk gimana /ini author gagal timpuk saja/

udah kali ya cingcongnya? kalo mau ngobrol sama author add line aja id: kimdarlings /ini apa/? atau feel free to mention my twitter at selulogy :3

.

**_REVIEW_** juseyo! :-)

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: **_Catching Feelings_

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada pria lain yang lebih tinggi. Sehun membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih untuk honornya. Well, ini yang ia harapkan dengan bekerja hingga shift malam. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan lebih kalau saja ia melanjutkan shiftnya hingga jam dua belas malam. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Karena bertemu dengan seseorang di ujung jalan sana lebih penting daripada apapun. Sehun telah menjadikannya sebuah prioritas utama. Luhan.

Ia segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam sana, langkahnya terburu-buru disepanjang tepi jalan sambil menunggu seseorang mengangkat sambungan ponsel. _Ia belum menghubungiku, apakah ia belum selesai?, _batinnya.

Tidak dengan waktu yang lama, Sehun sampai di apartemennya dan menggunakan mobil –yang jarang ia bawa– untuk menjemput seseorang. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapatkan Porsche-nya masih berfungsi. Karena jujur saja, ia jarang menggunakannya. Semenjak ia pindah ke apartemen dan berpikir untuk hidup lebih sederhana, ia tidak terlalu berniat untuk memakai mobilnya. Menurutnya angkutan umum lebih praktis karena ia tidak perlu menjaganya.

Tapi mungkin sejak hari ini ia akan kembali membawa mobilnya kalau Luhan terus saja pergi malam hari untuk kelas malamnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pulang sendiri jam sepuluh malam.

"Luhan.. Angkatlah.."

Kecemasan tergambar diwajahnya. Mobilnya melesat ditengah-tengah jalanan Seoul yang lengang dengan kecepatan diatas yang seharusnya.

"Tsk." Ia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

Beruntung ia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di alamat yang diberikan Luhan tadi. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan terus saja menghubungi Luhan. Ia harap pria itu belum pulang atau malah melupakan perintah Sehun untuk menghubunginya.

10 menit.

20 menit.

Sehun melirik ponselnya sekali lagi.

10.35 P.M. Harusnya kelas Luhan sudah selesai dan ia menghubungi Sehun. Tapi masalahnya Sehun belum menerima panggilan apapun di _log_ ponselnya. Hal ini membuatnya kesal sekaligus cemas. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu, hal yang paling jarang ia lakukan karena Sehun tidak memiliki cukup banyak kesabaran untuk itu.

Tapi disini ia sekarang. Sehun mungkin akan sangat marah kalau Luhan ternyata sudah pulang terlebih dulu. Langkahnya membawanya kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan mencari halte terdekat yang busnya mungkin akan Luhan tumpangi.

Bodoh, ini bodoh, pikirnya. Ia tidak seharusnya meluangkan waktu untuk datang dan mencari Luhan seakan-akan pria itu hilang dan ia harus khawatir kalau kejadiannya seperti ini. Kalau pria itu tidak ingin mengabarinya lebih baik ia tidak datang tadi. Harusnya Sehun tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk kemari.

Ia memukul stir mobil dan mendesis kesal. "Terserah." gumamnya.

Ia menginjak pedal rem begitu matanya menangkap sebuah halte bus. Seseorang dengan syal _beige_ mendapatkan perhatiannya dan Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan mobilnya yang terparkir tidak di tepi jalanan dan segera keluar dan setengah berlari.

"Luhan!"

Ia harap orang itu adalah Luhan, orang yang dicarinya.

Tidak ada respon. Sehun terus mempercepat langkahnya sebelum ia melihat orang tersebut mulai melangkah masuk kedalam bus terakhir yang singgah kesana.

"Luhan!"

Seseorang menoleh di ambang pintu bus. Sehun berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali nafasnya sambil menatap pria itu.

"S-sehun?"

"H-h-hh." Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Bukankah kusuruh untuk menghubungiku?"

Begitu Sehun mendapatkan udaranya kembali, ia mulai berbicara dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Nada bicaranya penuh penekanan menandakan bahwa ia sangat kesal karenanya.

Luhan hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya menyadari kalau Sehun benar-benar disini bersamanya.

"Bukankan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" ia mengulang.

"Bukan.. bukan seperti itu, Sehun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merepotkan dirimu untuk datang menjemputku, kau pasti lelah karena sudah bekerja seharian.."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya juga kau membuatku datang kemari dan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan datang. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bertemu sekarang? Apakah kau tahu itu?"

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, hanya saja ini bukan jadwal kencan kita jadi kupikir-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar, "Kau mau naik apa tidak?" Itu adalah suara supir bus.

"Turun dari sana." Suara Sehun terdengar berat.

Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun katakan, ia takut untuk membuat pria itu lebih marah lagi.

Bus terakhir meninggalkan mereka, Sehun berjalan mendekat dan Luhan tetap berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu Sehun.

"Persetan dengan jadwal. Apa kau belum mengerti kalau aku tidak pernah peduli dengan itu? Harus berapa kali kukatakan itu?"

"S-sehun.. Sudahlah, aku minta maaf.."

Sehun menggenggam pergelangan Luhan dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil.

Kemudian keheningan dan kecanggungan menyelimuti atmosfir didalam. Yang terdengar terakhir kali adalah suara helaan nafas Luhan karena Sehun terlihat tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berbicara. Mungkin ia marah, pikir Luhan.

"Sehun, ayolah apakah kau ingin seperti ini terus? Aku kan sudah minta maaf.." Suara Luhan memecah hening, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun bersikap dingin terhadapnya, bahkan ia tidak menoleh untuk menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah memelas padanya. Luhan tidak suka keheningan. Ia selalu merasa udara yang menuju paru-parunya terasa lebih sulit dari yang semestinya.

"Apakah kau harus semarah itu hanya karena aku tidak menghubungimu? Ini kan bukan jadwal kita, bagaimana kalau agensi–"

"Persetan dengan itu. Kau membuatku mencarimu seperti anak kecil yang hilang. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini karena kau bahkan tidak peduli denganku, ya kan."

"Sudah kukatakan maksudku bukan itu- Lagipula siapa yang menduga kalau kau akan benar-benar datang." Nada suara Luhan meninggi ketika Sehun terus menyalahkannya. Ia lalu mendorong keluar bibir bawahnya sebelum menyadari kalau ia salah. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mempeributkan masalah ini lagi dengan Sehun. "Baiklah aku salah, aku minta maaf."

Mungkin Luhan sudah mengatakannya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Sehun tidak benar-benar marah karena yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya bertemu pria itu. Dan setelah ia menemukan Luhan, perasaan khawatirnya telah lenyap. Tidak ada seberkas perasaan kesal apapun yang tersisa, yang ada hanya perasaan lega. Namun Sehun hanya ingin masih terus seperti ini hingga Luhan tidak lagi mengulanginya.

Sehun menghela nafas, berniat untuk membuka radio tetapi ia tahu tidak akan ada siaran yang menyenangkan. Sehingga ia membiarkan mereka tenggelam kedalam pikiran masing-masing dalam kesunyian. Luhan hendak membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana, namun ia tahu Sehun sedang tidak dalam _mood_-nya untuk berbicara.

"Antarkan aku ke _basecamp_ Got-love Agency saja."

"Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu? Atau rumah?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku turun disana saja."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai didepan rumahmu, atau pintu apartemenmu."

"Tidak, Sehun."

Dari nada bicara Luhan, pria itu terdengar sedang tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan Sehun dimana letak apartemennya. Lagipula peduli apa Sehun dengan tempat tinggalnya. Luhan rasa Sehun tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk peduli dengan hal itu. Hal penting yang tidak perlu diperhatikan. Tapi tunggu sebentar, Luhan merasa sekarang virus _badmood_ Sehun menular padanya. Pada awalnya ia merasa baik-baik saja, bahkan ia merasa bersalah. Namun sekarang.. ia bahkan hampir tidak ingin menggubris pria disampingnya.

Sehun mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Ia mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu rumah besar itu dan Luhan hanya berharap 'big boss'-nya masih ada disana dan ia bisa tinggal semalam disana.

Sayangnya mata indah Luhan tiba-tiba mengkhianatinya. Kelas malam selalu membuatnya sangat cepat mengantuk. Mungkin karena otaknya terlalu dipaksakan. Entahlah, Luhan merasa keadaan sekarang sangat mendukungnya untuk tertidur. Jok mobil Sehun terlalu nyaman untuk mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Luhan mengatupkan kedua kelopak manisnya dan terlelap. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke belakang ketika Sehun dengan sangat perlahan menurunkan sandaran kursinya. Sehun mengintip wajah tenang Luhan untuk sesekali, lalu menyadari betapa cantik wajah itu apalagi ketika Luhan meloloskan dengkuran kecil dari mulutnya.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Luhan secara keseluruhan. "Kau tahu. Kau sangat cantik, Lu."

Suara Sehun sangat halus tetapi entah Luhan mendengar atau tidak, ia tersenyum kecil ketika suara Sehun menerpa gendang telinganya.

Kemudian Sehun tidak ingin lagi mengganggu mimpi kekasihnya, ia terus menyetir dan untuk beberapa kali ia memijat keningnya, berusaha untuk tetap terjaga walaupun tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Mobil Sehun terparkir di pinggir jalan dan ia menatap ke samping, memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan nyamannya disana. Ia membuka sabuk pengaman Luhan tanpa harus membangunkan pria itu. Luhan mulai bergeliat dikursinya ketika ia merasa seseorang menyentuh kulitnya.

"S-sehun.. Kita sudah sampai?"

Pria yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Luhan mengusap kelopak matanya agar dapat terbuka dan melihat seseorang disampingnya lebih jelas lagi.

"Kita baru saja sampai." Katanya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk duluan, ya? Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Luhan keluar dari mobil setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Sehun. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Sehun dan sekarang ia menunggu Luhan hingga pria itu masuk kedalam dengan selamat. Bahkan Sehun tidak akan keberatan jika ia harus mengantar Luhan hingga ke kamarnya.

Luhan mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi siapapun yang mungkin ada didalam. Berulang kali bel dibunyikan namun tidak ada satupun orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sehun memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil, raut wajah Luhan tampak gelisah membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mhm.. Ini.. Biasanya akan selalu ada orang yang menginap dan membukakan pintunya. Mereka tidak mungkin tidur secepat ini."

Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

"Mungkin bisa saja semua sudah tidur, ini akhir pekan dan semua orang pulang kerumah masing-masing, mungkin? Lagipula kau pikir pukul sebelas malam masih sepagi apa."

"T-tapi kan.."

"Sudah ayo kuantar pulang." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sedangkan pria itu masih sibuk menelepon seseorang didalam sana. "T-tunggu Sehun!"

"Beritahu aku dimana rumahmu."

* * *

Matahari baru saja merangkak naik dan mengintip masuk gorden kamar seseorang. Nuansa putih bersih dan lemari berwarna biru muda di ujung ruangan terlihat lebih silau karena sinar matahari memantul dari sebuah cermin besar disebelah sana. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk yang tergantung di sekitar lehernya, sibuk mengeringkan rambut basah coklatnya.

Ia berjalan menuju tepi ranjang dan segera mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak disana. Setelah melirik layar ponsel hitam itu, Luhan menghela nafas. Rasanya tidak ada yang kurang kalau ponselnya tidak ada notifikasi. _Well_, mungkin ada, hanya saja itu bukan dari orang yang ia harapkan. Jongin mencarinya, lalu Yixing juga. Jongin biasanya menelepon hanya untuk mengobrol, sementara Yixing akan memastikan kalau ia akan hadir di kampus atau tidak. Tapi kali ini berbeda, suara Jongin terdengar terburu-buru dari sana.

"Halo?"

"_Lu. Luhan. Kau harus segera datang kemari. Akan ada rapat sebentar lagi."_

"Rapat apa?"

"_Tidak tahu. Bos-mu,"_ Jongin memutar bolamatanya ketika mendengar mulutnya mengatakan demikian, _"Atau bos kita, ingin mengadakan rapat tiga puluh menit lagi dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan semua crew Got-love Agency terutama kau." _

"A-aku? Untuk apa?" Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Benaknya mulai menerka kesalahan apa yang pernah dibuatnya selama ia bekerja disana. Masalahnya, otaknya sekarang sedang tidak bekerja. Luhan mulai dirasuki hantu panik hingga ia buru-buru mengambil barang-barangnya –hanya dompet dan ponsel– dan segera melesat keluar apartemennya. Ia bahkan menghentikan taksi pertama yang lewat dihadapannya, tidak peduli lagi dengan rambutnya yang masih setengah kering dan kaus putih yang longgar itu dan celana selutut.

Buru-buru ia masuk kedalam dan mendapatkan semua orang sudah berkumpul diruang tamu. Suara bisik nyaris memenuhi satu ruangan menunggu kedatangannya disusul dengan seorang wanita muda di belakangnya. Luhan terkejut ketika suara nyaringnya akhirnya menghentikan suara berbisik oleh beberapa orang disini.

"Okay, guys.."

Luhan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Jongin, diikuti dengan Baekhyun, Suho, dan Jongdae.

"Hari ini aku hanya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal singkat sebagai reminder. Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan peraturan selama bekerja disini, bukan?"

Semua orang mengangguk tak terkecuali Luhan. "Fee yang kalian dapatkan sudah kukirimkan ke rekening masing-masing. Dan untuk Luhan," ia menjeda, "Kau tentu sudah membaca dan mengingat apa yang ditulis oleh client terakhirmu di berkasnya, kan?"

Kemudian wanita muda dengan badan agak bongsor itu menyerahkannya sebuah amplop. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata _doe_ miliknya yang membulat.

"Extra fee for cross-dressing, masih ingat?"

Luhan mengangguk, akhirnya ia mengerti maksud dari wanita itu menyerahkannya amplop. Baekhyun, yang notabene selalu bereaksi berlebihan, seketika terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Mulutnya membuka dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu tentu tidak merasa nyaman. Sementara Jongin juga spontan melemparkannya sebuah tatapan seolah bertanya 'kau serius?'

Luhan yang mengerti dengan tatapan Jongin hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan itu.

"_Oh God!_ Luhan! Kau melakukan cross-dressing?! Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu? Astaga- aku bahkan tidak percaya ini. Tidak.. tidak.. Itu berlebihan! Dan kau mendapatkan _extra fee_? A-aku-" antara Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata, kehilangan nafasnya, atau Taemin yang duduk disebelahnya segera menepuk-nepuk paha pria kecil itu seolah memohon agar ia bisa tenang. Baekhyun masih terlihat shock, dan ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Ya, Baekhyun mungkin memang pacar sewaan paling _over-reacted_ yang pernah ada. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, beruntung tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan cross-dressing selain client-nya. Apalagi Baekhyun. Mungkin ia akan menjerit hingga menara Eiffel runtuh.

"Dan aku ingin kalian tetap tidak memberitahukan data pribadi kepada masing-masing client kalian. Aku tidak ingin mendengar salah satu dari kalian menyerahkanku surah pengunduran diri sebelum kontrak yang disepakati telah habis karena perasaan personal."

Kalimatnya penuh penekanan, sorot matanya menatap satu persatu dari mereka untuk memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakannya terdengar cukup jelas. Luhan tanpa sadar meremas ujung kaus putihnya, meninggalkan bekas kusut disana. _Apakah mungkin ia sudah tahu…?_

Kekhawatiran mulai tergambar di wajahnya. Ia mulai kehilangan keberanian untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap siapapun yang ada disana. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau rapat ini akan segera selesai atau-

"Luhan."

Suaranya kini menggema diruangan. Hening, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab. Yang dipanggil berusaha untuk menatap wanita tinggi yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Y-ya?"

"Client-mu sangat menyukai bagaimana kau bekerja."

Luhan lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Ia menahan nafas beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Belum sempat ia bertanya, wanita itu mengatakan rapat mereka sudah selesai.

Semua orang perlahan bubar dari ruang tamu, termasuk Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang terlihat acuh. Hanya Jongin dan Suho yang masih disana, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau melakukan cross-dressing? Astaga! Itu benar-benar diluar dugaan."

"Memberitahumu? U-untuk apa?"

"Ya, kau setidaknya bercerita pada kami. Apakah kau benar-benar mau melakukannya hanya untuk clientmu? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah meminta yang macam-macam padaku!"

Jongin terdengar terlampau terkejut, ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Luhan. Pikirannya sudah menduga ke hal-hal negatif yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun pada temannya. Seperti memperbudaknya, mungkin? Jongin segera tersadar kalau pikirannya sama berlebihannya seperti Baekhyun. Luhan tidak mungkin sebodoh itu.

"Apakah mungkin… kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu?"

Luhan menatap Jongin horor, tangannya memukul lengan pria berkulit agak gelap disampingnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak segila itu." Suara Luhan meninggi, menolak kalimat Jongin yang terdengar sama berlebihannya dengan Baekhyun. Untuk Baekhyun tidak disini, menghadapi satu yang berlebihan saja sudah membuatnya pusing, bagaimana kalau dua. Luhan mungkin hanya akan lari kabur dari sini dan bertemu Sehun saja.

Ah, pikirannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba pria itu muncul dibenaknya. Sudah dua hari ia tidak bertemu Sehun dan rasanya pria itu menghantuinya sejak semalam. Luhan tertidur dengan mengharapkan sebuah notifikasi di ponselnya, namun ia berakhir tertidur tanpa men-_setting_ ulang alarmnya. Beruntung pagi ini ia tidak telat bangun.

Lalu tadi pagi, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menjadi alasan ia langsung mengecek ponselnya. Tetapi hasilnya, nihil. Hanya sama seperti semalam. Luhan menghela nafas ketika ia mengingat hal itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya ada yang kurang dalam dirinya.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya, ia memeriksa suhu badan pria itu lewat keningnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum tipis kearah Jongin lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa yang nyaman.

Suho sibuk dengan game di ponselnya dan Jongin sibuk menonton serial televisi setelah ia yakin kalau temannya masih waras, maksudnya sehat. Namun tiba-tiba suaranya menggema hingga hampir keseluruh sudut ruangan dan membuat Luhan sontak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, astaga! Aku lupa hari ini Kyungsoo ingin menemuiku."

Ia segera lompat dari sofa abu-abu, meninggalkan serial dramanya dan segera berganti pakaian. Kaki panjangnya melesat keluar dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tanpa Luhan sempat bertanya padanya.

Suho bahkan tersadar dari dunianya dan segera bergumam begitu merasakan gerakan secepat kilat dibelakangnya, "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Ia telat untuk berkencan." Katanya pelan. Dirinya bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia belum menyusun jadwal kencan mereka lagi karena Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Insiden malam hari itu. Dan mereka akan kembali berkencan kalau Sehun meneleponnya melalui _basecamp_ Got-love Agency, memberikannya jadwal si client.

Luhan setidaknya merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki niat yang baik. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sehun repot-repot untuk menjemputnya malam-malam seperti itu. Lagipula ia juga bukan siapa-siapa, hanya pacar sewaan sementara dan seharusnya seorang client tidak melakukan itu padanya.

Sehun tidak seharusnya repot-repot menjemput Luhan, pacar yang ia sewa hanya untuk bermain-main.

Luhan meneguk liurnya ketika detak jantung itu membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perut memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam dirinya.

Pada kenyataannya, pria itu melakukan itu semua. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda, yang tidak semestinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua khayalan yang perlahan muncul dibenaknya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, ia mendengar sebuah bunyi notifikasi dari ponselnya yang- "_Loh?_ Ponselku dimana?"

Seketika telepon _basecamp_ Got-love Agency berbunyi nyaring membuat semua penghuninya saling berebut untuk mengangkatnya, berharap itu adalah telepon dari salah satu dari client mereka.

Luhan hanya berusaha untuk menemukan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Belum sempat ia menemukan benda berharganya itu, suara Baekhyun menggema.

"Luhan hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Cepat angkat teleponnya! Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu!"

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

heheheheehehehehehe~

.

_**REVIEW**_ juseyo! :-)

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: **_Tender Love_

.

.

.

.

"Maaf bisa berbicara dengan Luhan?"

Baekhyun langsung mendesis sebal ketika orang yang menelepon bukan orang yang diharapkan akan mencarinya. Sontak ia meneriaki seseorang yang masih kelabakan untuk mencari ponselnya diruang tamu.

"Luhan hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Cepat angkat teleponnya! Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Luhan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang meninggalkan gagang telepon di meja sebelah vas bunga dekat dengan ruang makan.

"Halo?"

"_Luhan?"_

"Ya, ini aku. I-ini siapa ya?"

Bodoh. Perkataan Jongin memang ada benarnya juga kalau pria cantik ini memang agak sedikit bodoh. Siapa lagi yang akan menelepon ke _base__-__camp_ untuk mencarinya kalau itu bukan seorang client. Mana mungkin Tao menelepon ke rumah besar ini kalau ia bisa menghubungi Luhan di ponselnya.

"_Sehun."_

"…" Jantung Luhan terasa seperti berhenti bekerja ketika mendengar nama itu. Detik selanjutnya, terdengar pria disebrang sana mengatakan, "Ayo berkencan."

Belum ada jawaban. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan senyuman yang secara perlahan mengembang hingga kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi perasaan senang yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Perasaan itu tumbuh lagi dan lagi. Secara terus menerus sebelum Luhan sempat menyadarinya.

"_Luhan? Kau masih disana?"_

"Eh.. iya. Kau tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"_Tidak terlalu. Apakah kau ada kelas hari ini? Atau tugas yang harus dikerjakan? Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau."_

Luhan buru-buru menggeleng seolah Sehun dapat melihatnya, "Tidak. Mhm, mungkin ada untuk ujian akhir. Tetapi aku bisa menundanya."

"_Kapan tugasnya harus dikumpulkan?" _

"Dua hari yang akan datang?"

"_Baiklah, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan kota." _

"T-tapi.. Sehun!" Luhan belum selesai berbicara, tapi tampaknya Sehun sudah menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, "Halo? Tsk. Dasar tidak sopan."

Luhan mengambil barang-barangnya –ponsel dan dompetnya– begitu ia tahu Sehun sudah menunggunya disana.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?"

"Bekerja." Jawabnya polos.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Suho melirik Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menghakimi pria itu betapa ceroboh dirinya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dalam sebelum menatap dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki. Kemudian ia menyadari betapa berantakan dirinya sekarang. Ia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun kalau menatapnya hanya memakai kaus putih dan celana selutut.

Lalu pria berambut coklat hazel itu hanya menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan berganti pakaian." Luhan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dan terhenti ketika ia menatap Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi?"

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Aku lupa untuk membawa beberapa potong baju kesini. Dan aku harus bekerja sekarang.. Bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun melebarkan kelopaknya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Suho tadi yaitu memandangi Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar _hyung_, kau bisa pakai bajuku dulu."

Baekhyun lalu segera menariknya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Pria yang lebih rendah mulai memilah-milah baju untuk teman semata-pencahariannya. Ia memilih dengan seksama pakaian apa yang cocok untuk Luhan. Pria itu tinggi, ramping, berkulit putih, dan selera fashionnya lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan menyarankan Luhan untuk berpakaian.

"Aha." Suaranya mengagetkan Luhan. Baekhyun menarik sebuah celana jeans yang terdapat sedikit sobekan di paha dan sekitar lutut, lalu mengganti kaus putih longgar itu dengan baju hitam lengan panjang garis-garis putih horizontal.

"Ini, hyung! Selera fashion-ku tidak buruk juga, kan? Kau pakailah."

Baekhyun mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangannya, lalu melempar pakaian itu ke Luhan.

Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun menunggu Luhan sambil memilih warna _eyeliner_ yang dimilikinya –yang sekiranya cocok untuk sepasang mata doe dengan bulu mata panjang yang selalu diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Yang ini cocok untuknya." Ia mengambil pilihan terakhirnya yaitu warna hitam –dari sekian banyak warna sepeti biru _navy_, coklat tua, abu-abu gelap dan yang lainnya– lalu menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"_Hyung_! Kau sangat menawan, kau tahu." Luhan tersenyum tipis, tidak ingin menambah reaksi berlebihan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Luhan mengambil pensil _eyeliner_ yang diberikan padanya dan segera mempercantik kedua maniknya.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali begitu dirinya selesai. Rambutnya sempurna, matanya indah, bibirnya- "Oh! Ini. Kau butuh ini. Cepat oleskan ke bibirmu." Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menyadari ada yang kurang, segera menyerahkannya sebuah _lip-balm_ pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Kau sangat berlebihan, tapi juga sangat membantu." Luhan mengacak rambut pria yang lebih rendah darinya lalu menempelkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bersamaan agar _li__p-__balm_-nya merata.

Luhan berdiri sejenak didepan cermin. Menatap wajah dan penampilannya. Ia menarik nafas dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas. Entah mengapa kali ini ia gugup walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat senang. Siapa pula yang tidak bahagia kalau diajak berkencan. Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya tersenyum dari pantulan cermin. Ekspresinya cerah. Bola matanya berbinar dan jernih. Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebentar sebelum Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Ya, _hyung_! Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangi dirimu. Cepat sana pergi." Baekhyun mendorongnya keluar sembari mennyerahkan ponsel dan dompetnya.

"Baek- kau tidak sopan-" Baekhyun menutup pintunya tepat didepan wajahnya dan Luhan hanya bisa mendecak sebal.

"Good-luck, Lu." Suara Suho membuatnya menoleh. Luhan mengangguk singkat dan segera menghilang. _Memangnya ini pertama kalinya aku berkencan, kenapa semuanya menjadi terlihat… agak antusias? _

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka semua. Sadar atau tidak, Luhan merasa mereka memperlakukannya seperti ia akan menemui kekasih barunya, seperti _blind date_, mungkin?

Pikirannya membuat bibirnya mengukir senyum cerah sepanjang perjalanannya untuk bertemu Sehun. Tidak lupa ia meminjam _mac__-__book_ Jongdae untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ah, terimakasih pada pria bawel itu, mungkin Luhan akan telat kalau masih harus pulang kerumah dan mengambil berkas-berkasnya.

* * *

Maniknya menangkap sebuah figur tinggi yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Sesekali Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah itu. Pakaiannya rapi membuat Luhan agak sedikit curiga. Apakah mungkin Sehun akan ada jadwal lain setelah acara kencan ini. Atau ia malah sedang menyempatkan waktunya untuk Luhan. Tapi apakah itu mungkin kalau Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sekelebat pertanyaan mulai berdatangan ke benaknya. Luhan sebenarnya tidak hanya mengira dan berasumsi, namun ia juga tidak bisa menanyakan itu secara langsung. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menemui pria itu sebagai _client_-nya dan bekerja dengan baik. Setidaknya ini semua mungkin hanya akan bertahan sebulan. _Mungkin_.

Kemeja denim abu-abu tua terlihat kontras di kulit putihnya, dan juga celana panjang dan sepatu hitamnya. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyuman untuk Luhan ketika pria yang satunya lagi sampai dihadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tadi ada rapat sebentar. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Oh, tidak apa. Ayo masuk." Sehun menggandeng tangannya dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku. Bau kertas menyeruak hingga ke seluruh ruangan dan anehnya Luhan menyukai bau itu. Bau kertas dan buku-buku lama.

Manik mata Sehun menjelajahi setiap tempat kosong untuk mereka duduki. Tangannya segera menarik Luhan yang hampir saja hilang diantara rak-rak buku karena terlalu senang untuk datang ke tempat ini. "Kita duduk disana saja." Sehun menyeretnya ke tempat yang berada di paling ujung dan mengambil posisi dihadapan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih asik dengan_ mac-book_nya.

Sorot mata Sehun menelusuri setiap inci dari wajah serius Luhan. Sesekali keningnya berkerut dan Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Atau bahkan, pria itu mendesis dan menggerutu sendiri ketika Jongdae menyimpan terlalu banyak dokumen dan _mac-book_nyaitu sangat berantakan. Ia kesulitan untuk menemukan file-nya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun ketika pria itu berbicara seperi berbisik untuk tetap menjaga ketenangan di tempat ini.

"Belum." Suara lembutnya terdengar oleh Sehun. Pria yang lebih tinggi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju deretan rak yang berjajar rapi, mencari sebuah buku yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya untuk membunuh kebosanan. Jari-jari Sehun menyentuh ujung rak dan tangannya berhenti untuk menarik sebuah buku fiksi dengan genre _science-fiction_. Sehun tidak berniat untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan malah berdiri di sana dan membacanya. Ia mendapatkan buku itu cukup menarik karena Sehun selalu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _science_. Ia cerdas, dan hal itu membuat Luhan sempat berpikir untuk bertanya padanya mengapa Sehun, dengan usia yang lebih muda darinya, tidak melanjutkan studinya ke universitas. Tapi Luhan tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakan itu, mungkin belum, belum saatnya. Ia juga harus menghargai kehidupan pribadi pria itu.

Luhan meninggalkan _mac-book_nya dan mencari referensi untuk tugasnya. Ia butuh lebih banyak sumber untuk di analisis. Jujur saja ia lebih menyukai buku ketimbang internet, menurutnya benda elektronik selalu melelahkan matanya. Jadi ia mulai mencari bagian buku yang diinginkannya. Langkahnya terus menelusuri sepanjang lorong diantara rak-rak dan untuk beberapa kali, kepalanya mendongak untuk memeriksa buku itu.

"Ugh–" Luhan kesulitan untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak lebih tinggi sehingga ia tidak mampu meraihnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menjulurkan tangannya lebih panjang dan berjinjit, hasilnya sama. Ia tidak bisa mengambil buku itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang lebih tinggi datang menghampiri dan membantunya untuk mengambil buku itu. Sehun terlihat sangat tinggi bagi Luhan hingga pria itu seperti merasakan tubuh Sehun menghilangkan bayangan tubuhnya. "Ini." kata Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Luhan terlihat malu-malu. Sebelum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia menatap Sehun sejenak. Pria yang diperhatikan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak disana dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku tadi.

"S-sehun."

Sehun menoleh pada arah suara yang memanggil namanya, "Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya.." Luhan terdengar ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia tetap menjaga suaranya sehalus mungkin agar tidak mengganggu orang lain. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Apa?"

"K-kau tidak punya tugas? Mhm, maksudku, apakah kau tidak melanjutkan pendidikanmu ke perguruan tinggi?" Luhan bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri sangat canggung dan kalimatnya aneh. Ia harap Sehun tidak salah menangkap maksudnya.

Sehun mengambil satu langkah untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan pria didepannya, sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi jarak diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Tapi aku mengerti semua hal tentang tugasmu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" sepasang mata _doe_ itu terlihat lebih besar kalau kepalanya terdongak keatas untuk menatap manik Sehun.

"Aku hanya bisa. Entahlah," katanya singkat. Luhan belum bertanya lebih lanjut, membuat Sehun berasumsi kalau Luhan meragukannya. "Kenapa? Kau meragukannya?"

Luhan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, bukan begitu." Senyumnya aneh. Hawa panas tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan ketika ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memperhatikan bibir ranum merah muda Luhan.

Pria yang lebih rendah hanya bisa memeluk buku tebalnya erat-erat ketika Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan menutup kelopak matanya dan merapatkan kedua bibirnya, takut akan Sehun yang sepertinya akan menciumnya, lagi.

Apa yang diduga Luhan ternyata salah. Sehun berbicara didepan bibir Luhan, "Kau tidak percaya kalau aku ini jenius, hm?" ia membiarkan udara keluar bersama kalimatnya. Bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah senyum miring melihat Luhan yang tidak berdaya karena lengan Sehun menguncinya didalam.

Luhan tidak menjawab, namun malah merapatkan matanya. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah imut pria itu, benar-benar membuatnya ingin mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menggodanya.

Luhan seketika tersadar dari imajinasinya hingga matanya tiba-tiba membuka dan membulat sempurna. Tatapannya lurus ke dagu Sehun kalau ia tidak mendongak. "A-a.. tidak apa.."

Begitu Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya, Sehun langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, lidahnya menyapu garis luar benda ranum dan merah muda itu. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ketika ia menyiapkan dirinya saat ia pikir Sehun akan menciumnya, pria itu tidak melakukannya.

Namun ketika Luhan merasa Sehun tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya, Sehun malah bertindak secara tiba-tiba. Ini semua membuat Luhan merasa dipermainkan.

Sehun melumat bibir bawahnya dan mengusap lidahnya ke bibir Luhan, merasakan setiap bagian dari bibir pria itu.

_Ciumannya memabukkan._

Luhan tanpa sadar meremas ujung kemeja Sehun hingga garis kusut tertinggal disana. Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Luhan dan masuk kedalam, mengeksplorasi setiap inci mulut Luhan dan melumat lidahnya.

Luhan tahu ia harus berhenti karena Sehun sudah kelewat batas, ia ingin berhenti tetapi hatinya menolak. Tubuhnya mengatakan ia menikmati momen ini. Akal sehatnya seketika menguap entah kemana, yang tersisa hanya perasaan bergejolak di perut ratanya. Waktu seakan terhenti ketika Sehun bersamanya sekarang, yang tertinggal hanya debar jantung. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Luhan diantara ciuman mereka.

_Ciumannya sangat candu._

Sehun masih melakukan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia menuntun ciumannya hingga Luhan mendapati dirinya mendongak ketika Sehun membawa ciuman mereka lebih tinggi. Sehun bermain dengannya dan Luhan mengikuti apa yang dibawa Sehun kepadanya.

Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan yang masih berusaha untuk menyesuaikan ciumannya dengan gerak bibir Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mengeras dan seberapa ingin ia menyentuh Luhan.

_Oh Sehun, ia hanya pacar sewaanmu. Jangan bertindak lebih._

Kenyataan memukulnya hingga ia terbangun dari khayalannya. Sehun tersadar setelah tenggelam kedalam dunia dan fantasinya pada Luhan. Sehun perlahan menarik kepalanya kebelakang, menghentikan ciuman mereka. Luhan hanya tertunduk malu sementara Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan bagian dari selangkangannya yang– menderita.

Sehun melanggarnya, lagi.

* * *

Luhan melirik jam yang tertera di layar _mac-book_nya lalu beralih ke Sehun yang sudah duduk dihadapannya, perhatian pria itu masih pada bukunya seakan tidak rela membaginya pada Luhan. Sudah hampir jam dua siang dan pria cantik didepan Sehun hanya memegang perut ratanya dan mengerucutkan bibir. Sehun melirik tingkah Luhan dan hampir tertawa karenanya.

"Kau lapar?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat layaknya anak kecil yang kelaparan. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menyadari perutmu yang mulai berbunyi aneh." Sehun mencoba untuk bercanda, tetapi Luhan tidak mengerti. Ia malah terkejut karena berpikir Sehun mendengar suara rusuh dan berisik dari perutnya yang minta diisi.

Sehun menutup bukunya diatas meja dan berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya. "Kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya.

"Makan. Kita harus makan sebelum perutmu menjerit lebih keras lagi." Sehun menyeringai jahil, Luhan akhirnya berdiri dan menutup _mac__-__book_-nya. Setelah mengatakan pada penjaga perpustakaan untuk menitip benda silver itu, mereka pun keluar dan mampir ke sebuah kedai pizza terdekat. Luhan menginginkan makanan Italia yang sudah sangat familiar itu akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan memesan pizza dengan taburan pepperoni, daging panggang, paprika, jamur, dan bawang, tidak lupa juga keju mozzarella sebagai pinggirannya. Luhan hampir meneteskan liurnya sendiri membayangkan makanan lezat itu. Ia penyuka pizza, bahkan maniak. Tapi yang topping sudah biasa malah menjadi favoritnya. Terkadang ia juga memesan tuna.

Sehun mendengar celotehan Luhan yang menceritakan tentang makanan favoritnya dengan seksama, telinga mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, Sehun merekam suara itu didalam benaknya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam kedalam pesona Luhan ketika pria itu berbagi mengenai dirinya. Sehun tahu ia tersenyum ketika mendengarkan terutama ketika Luhan menyelipkan surai halusnya ke belakang telinga sambil terus berbicara, suaranya antusias, bersemangat, tetapi Sehun menangkap hal lain dari sana. Suara Luhan adalah sesuatu yang indah untuk didengar, yang membuat telinga dan otaknya tertarik untuk mengenal pria ini lebih jauh. Luhan sesekali menelan liurnya karena terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang akhirnya bisa menemaninya untuk menikmati makanan itu.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut, rasanya menyenangkan dan ia terlihat bersemangat mendengar ocehan Luhan sebelum makanannya datang. Selama lima belas menit, hal ini terus berlangsung. Luhan mendominasi percakapan mereka namun Sehun benar-benar merasa nyaman mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Silakan." Suara pelayan menghentikan kalimatnya. Luhan segera mengambil pizza-nya dan meletakkan potongan itu di piringnya.

"Sehun, makanlah! Ini sangat enak." katanya bersemangat. Sehun dapat merasakan nafsu makan Luhan sedang sangat baik dan ia suka melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sehun mengambil potongan lain dan menyuapi mulutnya sendiri. "Kau tidak suka pizza?" Akhirnya Luhan bertanya mengenai pria itu setelah bercerita mengenai dirinya. Pria yang tampak sedang mengunyah roti panggang itu mengangguk dan berbicara dengan mulut penuh dimana yang bagi Luhan itu sangat menggemaskan. "Suka, tetapi tidak juga _sih_.." jawabnya sambil menelan gumpalan roti di mulutnya.

"Uh, kau harus menyukainya. Pizza adalah makanan terenak, kau tahu." Luhan agak memaksa. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan mengusap sudut bibir Sehun agar dapat membersihkan noda saus disana. Sehun hanya menatap gerak ibu jari Luhan di bibirnya dengan hati-hati, membiarkan pria itu melakukannya. Kemudian ia duduk kembali dan mengulas sebuah senyum manis di wajah.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa. Luhan nyaris lupa kalau ia sedang diet. Akhirnya ia hanya menghabiskan dua potong padahal biasanya ia bisa makan lebih dari itu. Sehun menaikkan alisnya heran, "Kau tidak menghabiskankannya, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh makan sebanyak itu." Nadanya terdengar kecewa, Sehun tahu itu.

"Makan saja kalau masih lapar, lagipula kau tidak akan gemuk secepat itu." Sehun seolah tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menghibur. Tetapi Luhan malah berbicara dengan nada tinggi padanya.

"Sehun! Bagaimana kalau pipiku lebih tembam dari sekarang." Luhan mengangkupkan kedua pipinya seakan mencegah pipinya sendiri menggemuk, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, menarik tangan Luhan yang menutupi pipinya dan malah mencubit pipi yang memang sudah _chubby_ itu.

"Kau akan bertambah imut kalau kau sedikit gemuk, tenang saja. Yeah, setidaknya itu lebih baik. Tidak akan ada yang menyukaimu dengan begitu, tapi aku."

Luhan terbelalak, sebelum kepalanya dapat mencerna kalimat Sehun dengan seksama, ia sudah terlanjur mengoceh lagi, "E-eh? Kenapa kau begitu? Apakah kau ingin kalau aku tidak menemukan pasangan hidup karena aku jelek! Kau jahat sekali, Sehun!"

Sehun menyeringai, kali ini lebih misterius dan penuh makna. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti karena Sehun selalu bersikap ambigu dan tidak dapat diprediksi. Sehun bukan seseorang yang mudah dibaca, namun bagi Luhan, figur itu nyaris sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

aha~~

sesuai judul chapter kali ini, aku rekomendasikan ke kalian utk baca chap ini sambil denger lagu EXO - Tender Love karena emang cocok bgt sweet2 gimanaaaaa gitu ya/?

mian aku tau chap ini pendek ya /ketawa awkward/garuk tengkuk/ tapi semoga aja chap depan bisa lebih panjang nyehehehe~

.

Saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_Clue #1_

.

.

.

.

"Sehun.."

Dengan masih bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Suara Luhan memanggil pria yang berjalan disisinya. Orang-orang berjalan berlalu lalang dan Luhan masih memeluk _macbook_-nya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sehun beralih kepadanya, "Apa?"

Luhan terlihat tidak yakin, tetapi memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Lubuk hatinya masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai pria ini. "Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ke universitas?"

Sehun menatapnya. Kepalanya mencerna kemana tujuan pembicaraan Luhan. Sehun memang tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan kehidupannya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk berbagi, mengingat kehidupannya agak berantakan. Kehidupannya tidak sebaik yang ditebak orang-orang sekali mereka melihat penampilannya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Luhan. Ia rasa ia bisa mempercayai pria ini. Ia tahu Luhan tidak akan memberikan respon yang sama menyebalkannya dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan yang tidak kusukai, Luhan."

Luhan menatapnya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengambil jurusan yang kau sukai?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka peraturan, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa memaksaku tetapi ayahku melakukannya," Sehun menjeda, menarik nafasnya. "Aku tahu ia kaya, memiliki semuanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya padaku. Ia tidak bisa mengerti kalau aku sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya."

Sehun mendengus dan menganggukkan kepalanya, memutar ulang kronologi mengapa ia berada disini sekarang.

"Oh.. Tapi hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun menatapnya sebentar, tampak berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak sebaik itu. Aku pindah ke apartemen dan melakukan pekerjaanku sendiri untuk menghindarinya. Aku tidak bisa hidup dibawah tekanannya."

Dari penjelasan Sehun, Luhan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun bukan seseorang yang mudah diatur. Pria itu keras kepala, tetapi ia memiliki prinsipnya sendiri. Dan sekeras apapun orang berusaha untuk mengubah dirinya, ia tidak akan mudah menyerah.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Dan sekarang kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu. Kau pikir kehidupanku seburuk apa setelah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bergantung padanya."

"Mhm, baguslah," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau ada berpikir untuk kembali kerumah?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya singkat, "Entahlah. Aku belum terpikirkan hingga kesana."

"Pulanglah dan coba untuk berbicara, barangkali ia berubah pikiran dan kau dapat menjalankan hidupmu seperti sedia kala. Harusnya ia bisa mengerti."

Jemarinya melepas tautan tangan Sehun dan beralih menepuk punggungnya, menghiburnya. Sehun berakhir dengan menceritakan keluh kesah yang sudah ia simpan dari semua orang. Tapi Sehun mengatakannya pada Luhan. Entah dari mana rasa kepercayaan itu datang dan membiarkan pria imut disampingnya mengerti beberapa hal tentangnya.

"Terima kasih." Sehun beralih menatapnya, menunjukkan senyuman paling manis untuk pria disampingnya. Luhan tahu ada ketulusan didalam sana yang tersimpan dibalik celah sudut bibir yang mengukir senyum.

Sebelum kepalanya sempat mencerna arti dari senyuman yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya, sel-sel tubuh Luhan sudah terlanjur menyebarkan semburat merah di pipinya. Kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana, tenggelam kedalam perasaan asing yang menyulut hatinya.

Sentuhan telapak tangan Sehun di pipinya membuat matanya berkedip beberapa kali dalam lamunannya, mencoba untuk merasakan lebih jauh lagi. Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar, begitu pula dengan siulan orang-orang. Yang ada hanya suara perasaan bergemuruh ketika ia didekat pria itu. Ketika Sehun merangkul tubuhnya secara posesif, seolah melindunginya.

Hanya untuk saat ini, Luhan tahu yang diinginkannya hanyalah waktu berhenti berputar dan mereka tetap seperti ini. Semua tetap seperti ini.

* * *

Sehun mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen dengan selamat, persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh pria kepada kekasihnya. Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pria itu. Sehun hanya merasa ia harus melindungi Luhan selama mereka berkencan, apapun yang terjadi pada pria itu, adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Yang lebih tua sekarang berdiri dihadapan Sehun, menunggu kata terakhir yang tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mereka berpisah. Luhan harap itu adalah Sehun yang memulainya.

"Lu."

"Mhm?"

"Kita akan pergi piknik. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Luhan tampak sangat gembira ketika kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Benarkah?"

Matanya berbinar, Sehun harus menahan diri agar tidak mendaratkan kecupan disana. Ia menatap Luhan sejenak sampai ia gagal mengendalikan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium kelopak _doe_ itu. Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali begitu Sehun menarik kembali ciuman singkatnya. Tampaknya pria yang lebih tua belum mengerti betapa Sehun merasa gemas karenanya.

"Kau ada jadwal kosong? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tugas-tugas kuliahmu. Kau bisa selesaikan semuanya dulu baru kita berkencan."

"Tapi Sehun, agensi mungkin sudah mengatur jadwal kencannya walaupun memang bisa direvisi. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kita harus keluar. Aku bisa urus semuanya."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap wajah tirus Luhan, "Tidak, Luhan. Aku akan mengatakan pada agensi untuk memberikan kita kebebasan untuk mengatur jadwal kencannya. Jangan khawatir."

Luhan bisa percaya pada Sehun karena apapun yang pria itu lakukan selalu akan berhasil, termasuk bagaimana Sehun yang perlahan memenangkan hatinya dengan setiap perilaku yang ia lakukan pada Luhan. Ia tahu ia bisa menyerahkan segalanya pada Sehun. Ia bisa mengandalkan Sehun.

"Sekarang masuklah. Akan kutelpon begitu aku selesai dengan urusanku. Sampai jumpa." Sehun melangkah mundur dan melambaikan tangannya, membiarkan tubuhnya menghilang dari jangkauan mata Luhan setelah mengisyaratkan 'Telpon aku.' kepada Luhan dengan meletakkan tangannya ke telinga. Pria yang lain hanya mengangguk sebelum mengantar Sehun pergi dan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

* * *

Sehun duduk dengan nyaman didalam mobilnya sebelum mengambil _PC_ putih diatas tempat duduk penumpang. Tangannya mengetik beberapa kalimat diatas rentetan keyboard. Tepatnya, ia akan mengirim _e-mail_ pada seseorang.

Layar dari benda elektronik itu menampilkan alamat e-mail Gotlove Agency yang sudah dipastikan ia akan mengajukan permintaan seperti yang ia katakan pada Luhan. Ia harap ia bisa mendapatkan respon yang cepat karena Sehun tidak suka menunggu.

_You've got a mail!_

_Terimakasih sudah mengirimkan permintaan anda kedalam situs ini. Silahkan kunjungi basecamp Gotlove Agency untuk informasi lebih lanjut mengenai permintaan yang diajukan. Semua pertimbangan akan dilakukan oleh ketua agensi._

_Kunjungan oleh client ke basecamp harus melalui perjanjian terlebih dulu. Berikut adalah alamat dan nomor telepon untuk membuat jadwal pertemuan._

_Salam manis, _

_Gotlove Agency_

_(The right place for temporary couple renting)_

Bingo. Sehun buru-buru merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel didalam dan menelepon ke nomor yang dilampirkan dalam _email_-nya.

"Ayolah cepat diangkat. Semoga hari ini ada jadwal pertemuannya." Ia menggumam sendiri sambil menunggu sambungan telpon diangkat. Ia mengetuk jemarinya di stir mobil hingga ia baru menyadari mengapa ia menggunakan mobilnya hari ini. Harusnya ia menggunakan bus.

"_Selamat siang. Dengan basecamp Gotlove Agency, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Oh hallo. Saya ingin membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan ketua agensi untuk membahas mengenai permintaan _client_." Katanya terus terang.

"_Baiklah. Dengan siapa ini?"_

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." _

Sesaat, Sehun tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi kecuali suara sambungan telepon yang dialihkan dari sana. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga sebuah suara muncul lagi.

"_Tuan Oh dengan pasangan bernama Luhan? Benarkan begitu?"_

"Mhm."

"_Maaf tuan, hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk pertemuan. Mungkin besok atau beberapa hari yang akan datang."_

"Tsk. Tidak bisa hari ini?" Sehun mungkin tidak begitu senang ketika staff agensi mengatakan demikian. Ia tidak ingin menunda hal yang ingin segera ia selesaikan.

"_Tidak bisa. Kecuali ada perubahan jadwal yang terjadi."_

"Baiklah. Kirimkan aku _e-mail_ untuk jadwal pertemuannya. Kalau bisa segera."

"_Tentu, tuan. Terima kasih sudah menghubungi kami. Selamat siang" _

Sehun langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa harus mendengar basa-basi dari suara wanita disebrang sana. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya bersandar di sandaran tempat duduk dan memutar bolamatanya. Tangannya kini memutar ponselnya asal tampak berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Ia akan menelepon seorang temannya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Mungkin mengganggunya? Karena ia merasa sudah cukup lama untuk tidak bertemu dengan pria itu. Yang Sehun tahu ia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan dan kebetulan temannya itu bisa untuk diajak bertemu, Sehun langsung membawa mobilnya ke sebuah restoran yang selalu mereka kunjungi dulu. Sebuah tempat yang klasik, nyaman, tetapi menawarkan makanan yang cukup mahal. Sehun tersenyum sendiri ketika ia mengingat Chanyeol yang selalu membayar pesanan mereka dan pria itu akan berakhir dengan mengatakan, 'gantikan uangku yang kau pakai untuk membayar makananmu saat kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan." Dan hal itu tidak pernah ia lakukan. Sehun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi begitu ia mendapatkan hal untuk dilakukan. Ia pikir Chanyeol juga begitu.

Ia masuk kedalam ruangan dengan lantai kayu yang menimbulkan suara derap langkah kaki, berusaha menemukan sebuah figur tinggi yang ternyata sudah duduk manis dengan jas hitam dan kacamatanya _full-frame_. Tatanan rambutnya masih sama, pirang dan keriting.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang kutemukan. CEO Park, benarkah itu kau?"

Sehun tidak bisa kekehannya ketika Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku menu, menangkap suara familiar yang ditangkap telinganya. Ia berdiri setelah melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat mereka terakhir bertemu, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lalu. Sehun berjalan mendekat, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hey, Sehun." suaranya berat, sama seperti Sehun. Wajahnya berseri dan cerah, hanya saja lingkaran mata hitam itu belum memudar dari sana.

"Yo, Chanyeol hyung." Sehun memulainya dengan sopan saat mereka berpelukan. Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku mau muntah mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu." katanya diikuti dengan tawa Sehun yang semakin keras.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuat kesan yang baik padamu. Apakah itu salah?"

Keduanya kini mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan. Sehun memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah Chanyeol sekaligus penampilannya.

"Tidak, _sih_. Tapi kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, yang ku harapkan hanya hutangmu yang harus segera kau lunasi."

"Oh tenang saja, aku membawa banyak uang hari ini." kata Sehun sambil menepuk kantung celananya yang berisi dompet kulit berwarna coklat miliknya. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak ketika mereka kembali mengulang masa-masa lalu yang pernah dilewati bersama. Membicarakan mengenai waktu SMA ketika Sehun harus memohon padanya agar Chanyeol meminjamkan uang dan mobilnya untuk kabur dari sekolahan. Saat itu Chanyeol adalah seniornya, namun entah mengapa mereka bisa jadi seakrab ini.

"Uangmu tidak akan bisa membayarku, Sehun. Jangan berharap."

"Whoa tunggu dulu, kau tidak perlu merendahkanku begitu kan. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki semuanya sekarang, tapi biar kutebak. Kau masih sendiri kan?"

Bingo. Sehun membidik busur panah tepat sasaran kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya dalam sebelum tersenyum malu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun." katanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, walaupun ia tahu Sehun akan terus menodongnya untuk mengaku.

"Jangan naif seperti itu, hyung. Kau masih memelihara sikap dinginmu sejak dulu. Memangnya siapa yang tahan dengan kekakuanmu yang dibalut didalam senyuman lebar itu? Belum lagi wajah aneh dengan telinga dobi. Yang terakhir kali kuingat, Baekhyun, pria berisik itu hanya ingin mengencanimu untuk menarik telingamu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, seakan membenarkan pernyataan Sehun mengenai keburukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun dan setengah berbisik, "Jangan kaget kalau aku bisa membeli seseorang untuk ku nikahi nanti."

Diwaktu yang sama tepat setelah Chanyeol kembali dengan posisi duduknya, sebuah suara lain, yang terdengar lebih nyaring menghampiri mereka.

"Chan–" ucapannya terputus begitu ia melihat Sehun berada dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hey, kemari." Chanyeol menepuk tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya, menyuruh pria itu duduk disampingnya. Pria yang tampak mungil dengan syal coklat muda melingkar disekitar lehernya duduk dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pelipisnya.

"Kau belum mengenalnya kan. Baekhyun, ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Baekhyun."

"Hallo, Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, mulut ternganga lebar dengan mata yang membulat. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sehun menyambutnya namun berakhir dengan segelas air yang tumpah membasahi permukaan meja ketika tangannya tidak berhati-hati terulur kedepan. Pertemuan yang sangat buruk, pikirnya.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" suara Baekhyun memecah hening.

"…" Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, mempertanyakan pada pria yang sedang merangkul pinggangnya itu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"Sehun. Kau tidak perlu terpesona begitu dengan kecantikan kekasihku."

Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar polos dan berpura-pura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"K-kekasihmu? Bukankah kita baru saja membicarakannya…?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang cukup kecil namun dua pria lainnya bisa mendengar jelas. Sehun mulai salah tingkah. Ia harap Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol tadi.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini." akhirnya Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Relax_, Sehun. _Relax_. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, _okay_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung. Pria dihadapannya terlihat familiar, tetapi Baekhyun masih belum menyadari kalau ia memang Sehun. Orang yang memang berada disekelilingnya.

Sepanjang waktu makan mereka, Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan Baekhyun, kekasih teman baiknya itu dengan sebutan pria yang berisik. Belum lagi Chanyeol yang seperti menantangnya kalau ia bisa menikahi pria…dibelinya? Apakah seseorang mungkin bisa dibeli.

Sehun tersedak oleh makanannya ketika ia merasa ada yang mengetuk otaknya dengan sangat keras. 'kau saja bisa menyewa seseorang untuk dijadikan kekasih, bodoh.' Dan itu menyadarkannya hingga ia tersedak oleh air minum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng, memberikan Chanyeol seringaian konyol. "Seringaianmu tidak sebaik punyaku. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makanannya. Sesekali Baekhyun membawa pembicaraan mereka namun tidak banyak. Chanyeol juga tidak, Sehun kadang-kadang mendominasi. Sehun mendengar suara Baekhyun dengan seksama, merekamnya dalam-dalam hingga otaknya memproses gelombang suara itu yang ternyata pernah disimpan di memorinya.

"_Ya! Halo?! Chanyeollie!"_

"_Luhan hyung! Cepat angkat teleponnya! Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu!"_

Suara itu mirip dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Nyaring dan suaranya tinggi. Saat itu ia sedang menelepon ke Gotlove Agency dan mencari Luhan.

Chanyeol mengatakan ia bisa _membeli_ seseorang untuk dinikahi?

Saat semua itu mulai dicerna oleh benaknya, Sehun tahu bahwa kalimat-kalimat itu saling berhubungan. Ada sesuatu yang mulai ia sadari, tetapi data yang ia butuhkan belum lengkap untuk memproses semuanya

Sehun melanjutkan makan hingga tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan telepon menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Katanya memberikan tanda pada kedua pria dihadapannya untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan menerima sambungan telepon itu.

"Ya, benar," "Baiklah," "Aku kesana sekarang."

Kemudian ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menuju kearah meja tempat Chanyeol duduk menatapnya, "Aku duluan, ada yang harus diursu. Akan kubayar ini semua nanti."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah, "Ya. Brengsek." Katanya sambil tertawa diikuti dengan Sehun yang perlahan mulai melangkah menjauh dan melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan Sehun bilang ia akan menelepon Chanyeol nanti. Mungkin untuk mengirimkan pengusaha kaya itu setumpukan uang sebagai hutang masa lalunya.

* * *

"Tempatnya familiar." Ia bergumam, melepas alas kaki dan kemudian masuk kedalam diikuti dengan tatapan beberapa orang didalam dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Sehun berjalan masuk sambil bertanya pada seseorang dengan ponselnya di sofa, "Halo, apakah disini ada ketua agensi? Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya dan ia memintaku untuk datang saat ini."

Pria yang lebih rendah darinya melirik sekilas, "Ada, masuk saja ke ruangan yang itu." katanya tanpa basa basi. Sehun mengikuti apa yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Ia merasa semua orang disini terlihat agak aneh dan acuh. Apakah memang seperti ini suasana _basecamp_? Tempat yang rata-rata didominasi oleh pria itu kadang-kadang terdengar berisik, kadang sangat hening. Oh tepatnya mungkin bukan didominasi, tetapi memang semuanya adalah pria.

Sehun mengetuk sebuah pintu putih yang terlihat agak lebar dari yang lainnya, diikuti dengan sebuah suara yang terdengar mengatakan, "Silahkan masuk."

Bau harum ruangan memenuhi seluruh ruangan minimalis. Vas bunga berbahan kristal putih berada diatas mejanya. Rak-rak yang berisi pajangan seni berbahan keramik juga ada disana. Ruangan berukuran sedang itu tampak elegant. Sehun melangkah masuk dan berdiri didepan sebuah meja merah marun yang dilapisi kaca hitam.

"Selamat siang, namaku Sehun dan aku datang untuk membicarakan mengenai jadwal _renting_."

Kursinya berputar, Sehun dapat melihat seorang wanita muda dengan alis pirang menyambutnya ramah.

Wajahnya cantik, masih muda, dan terlihat bongsor, nilai Sehun.

"Oh, halo Sehun. Kau yang mengirimkanku email siang ini. Benarkah begitu?"

"Mhm. Benar."

"Ya, silahkan duduk," Ia mempersilakan pria dihadapannya untuk duduk dan memulai, "Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin agensi mempertimbangkan mengenai pemberian kebebasan pada salah satu staff-mu untuk menjadwal kembali hari dan waktu kencan. Karena kudengar, salah satu dari peraturan disini adalah membuat rencana waktu kencan yang terkadang bentrok dengan jadwalku."

"Oh, bukankah saat itu kau sudah setuju dengan jadwalnya. Dan kurasa pasanganmu sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Benarkah begitu?"

"Benar. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini jadwalku agak sedikit padat dan banyak yang harus diubah. Jadwal yang diberikan Luhan terkadang membuatku harus absen,"

Sehun berbohong. Ia bisa saja meluangkan waktunya kapan pun Luhan mau selama pria itu memintanya. Masalahnya disini adalah Luhan akan sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk dan Sehun tahu ia harus mengurus ini. Ia tidak akan memberitahukan mengenai Luhan yang berhalangan dalam penjadwalan mereka karena agensi tidak akan peduli dengan masalah personal staffnya, tapi ia membawa ini atas nama seorang client, dirinya sendiri.

"Aku berharap aku tidak akan kecewa atas apa yang telah kubayar." sindir Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wanita didepannya membenarkan posisi duduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya, ia meraih sebuah pulpen dan kertas di sisi meja.

"Baiklah, perubahan jadwal. Akan ku pertimbangkan."

"Baiklah."

Sehun beranjak dan membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit pergi. "Oh ya, kau bisa kirimkanku e-mail untuk itu."

Lalu figurnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

*sengaja bikin penasaran*

marahin saya di kolom _**REVIEW**_ saja oke ngahahaha happy holiday~

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **_Love-sick_

_._

_._

_._

Masih seperti biasa. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh dua orang pria yang menimbulkan peperangan baik di pagi maupun malam hari. Tao duduk dengan PSP Sehun yang sudah berhasil ia perbaiki tempo lalu. Sebelumnya, ia sudah memperingatkan Tao untuk tidak menyentuh barang kesayangannya lagi tapi saudaranya itu tampak tidak mendengarkan. _Well_, sekeras apapun Sehun memberitahukannya, ia tidak akan mendengarkan. Ancaman Sehun memang terdengar menyeramkan, tetapi ia tahu saudaranya hanya akan menyuruhnya membeli bubble tea kalau ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Kecuali kali ini ia benar-benar merusak benda berharga milik Sehun itu.

"Ah!" Tao hampir melempar keatas PSP dalam genggaman kalau ia tidak segera menangkapnya kembali.

"Holy shi- Tao." Sehun hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya mengutuk Tao ketika ia kebetulan lewat ruang tamu menuju kamar mandi. Buru-buru ia berlari kearah pria mata panda yang belum sempat menjelaskan mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Sudah kubilang kalau berani merusak PSP-ku lagi akan kukirim kau kembali ke China."

"Sehun- Maaf– Aku tidak sengaja.." Sehun mengambil paksa 'pacar'-nya dari Tao, memeriksa setiap inci dari tubuh mulus PSP-nya serta game yang berada didalam. Ia seperti tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai benda itu lagi. Tidak, tidak satu orangpun.

"Sudahlah Tao, kau selamat kali ini. Kalau kutemukan luka sedikit saja di lapisan silvernya, aku akan mengirimkanmu kembali ke China."

Sehun sudah mengatakannya dua kali dan itu yang selalu ia katakan pada Tao saat pria itu membuatnya kesal. Senyum Tao kembali cerah begitu Sehun masih memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk bermain-main dengan benda elektronik itu.

"Ah, Sehun. Aku akan keluar bersama Yifan hari ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Sehun mengeryit, "Ikut? Aku akan ikut kalau kau menemuinya dalam acara rapat atau dalam kompetisi sepak bola. Kau berkencan dengannya kan? Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku."

"Tenang lah Sehun, aku hanya melihat kau sedikit frustasi akhir-akhir ini karena kau sepertinya tidak bertemu dengan pacar sewaanmu lagi. Jadi kuajak kau untuk jalan-jalan." Tao menjelaskan membuat Sehun ingin memukul kepalanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab tetapi berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya! Sehun!" Tao menyusulnya, tepat ketika Sehun akan menutup pintu, tangan Tao menahannya.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Mengapa terserah padaku?"

"Lalu?"

"Tsk. Jawab dulu baru kubiarkan kau mandi."

"Apa kau bilang? Akan ku laporkan pada Yifan hyung kalau beginilah sikapmu terhadapku."

Sehun keluar lagi dari kamar mandinya dan meraih telepon di samping TV kemudian menekan beberapa nomor yang samar-samar diingat olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tao memekik, suara tingginya memenuhi hampir seluruh ruang tamu.

"Menelepon Yifan." Jawabnya santai. Dengan cepat Tao merebut genggam telepon dan menutupnya kembali.

"Sudah sana mandi. Kau menyebalkan, Sehun." ia mendecih pada Sehun, yang satunya lagi hanya menyeringai puas karena telah mengerjai saudaranya. Sehun memang seperti, terkesan jahat, tetapi sesungguhnya sangat baik. Luhan yakin ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan pria lain yang sebaik dan selembut Sehun lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Ayo cepat." Tao mengenakan kaus v-neck hitam yang dipadukan dengan syal merah, juga celana jins biru muda di kaki jenjangnya. Tidak lupa juga _eyeliner_ yang membuat garis matanya terkesan tajam eksotis, Sehun harus mengakui kalau saudaranya memang memiliki aura _sexy_. Tidak heran kalau Yifan masih tergila-gila padanya setelah beberapa tahun mereka berpacaran. Sehun berharap kisah cintanya dapat berjalan seperti hubungan mereka.

Sehun dan Tao keluar dari apartemen dan segera berangkat menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota. Yifan tahu betul kekasihnya sangat suka berbelanja, padahal Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti membelikannya barang-barang Gucci. Sehun bisa merasakan apartemennya menjadi sangat sempit dan pengap, dan ia temukan hanya barang-barang Tao disetiap sudut, alat make-up nya, tas, sepatu, dan semua koleksi pakaian. Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan melempar pandangan kearah luar jendela. Ia tiba-tiba merindukan seseorang.

Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk dan Tao memulai kencannya dengan Yifan. Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang, menatap dua orang didepannya sedang ber-_lovey-dovey_ ria sementara ia hanya sendiri. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Tao untuk ini, sungguh jalan-jalan yang _menyenangkan_.

Sesekali Tao menarik kekasihnya masuk kedalam sebuah toko begitu ia melihat ada sebuah tas baru yang terpajang di etalase, yang belum pernah dimilikinya dan dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengabaikan barang itu. "Gege, kau lihat tas ini. Sangat bagus kan." Nada manjanya terkadang membuat Sehun mual dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia beruntung Luhan tidak pernah seperti itu.

Yifan seakan mengerti maksud kekasihnya, ia mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut, "Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mau."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Tao horor, seolah mengucapkan 'Sudah cukup barang-barangmu dirumah. Jangan menimbun apapun lagi di apartemenku'.

Pria yang masih asik menikmati keindahan produk Gucci yang satu itu menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian tersenyum tidak peduli dan membawa barang itu ke kasir.

"Hyung, sudah kubilang kau tidak seharusnya membelikan barang-barang untuk kekasihmu lagi."

Yifan tidak mengatakan apapun atas celotehan Sehun. Ia pikir ia hanya butuh makan.

"Ayo makan. Aku lapar."

"Kau tidak ingin membantuku, Sehun?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Ini." Tao mengangkat dua buah paper bag barang belanjaannya pada Sehun. Seumur hidup Sehun baru kali ini merasakan ia dipekerjakan oleh saudaranya sendiri. Dan entah mengapa, mungkin hari ini ia sedang kerasukan angin baik karena ia menurut begitu saja pada Tao.

"Kau harus membayarku nanti." ancamnya.

"Ge~ kau dengar Sehun sangat perhitungan padaku."

"Kau hanya perlu membelikannya bubble tea, kan. Jangan manja seperti itu." kata Yifan. Tao hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak ada yang membelanya sekarang.

Kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan makan. Sehun berterima kasih pada Yifan yang sudah membayar makanannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tao membuka suara sambil masih mengunyah pasta. Saus berlumeran disekitar bibirnya dan Yifan meraih selembar tisu untuk membersihkannya.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin akan menelepon orang atau bekerja."

Tao hanya mengangguk ringan lalu melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai. Yifan juga.

.

* * *

.

Tok. Tok.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ia mengetuk sekali lagi dan tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan merogoh saku celana, menekan tombol _speed_-_dial_ di layar ponsel dan menunggu suara seseorang muncul dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

Sayangnya lagi-lagi Sehun tidak menerima kabar apapun, ponselnya dimatikan dan pintunya tertutup. _Apakah ia sedang tidak didalam?, _batinnya. Tapi tunggu sebentar, tertutup belum berarti di kunci. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu.

"Tidak dikunci?"

Sehun bingung mengapa Luhan tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang membuka dan menyelinap masuk. "Ia benar-benar ceroboh."

Setelah membuka sepatunya, Sehun mulai berjalan masuk sambil memanggil nama pemilik apartemen. Tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Luhan.." panggilnya pelan dan sopan. Ia hanya takut Luhan sedang tidur dan suaranya bisa saja membangunkan pria itu.

"Luhan? Luhan?"

Benar-benar tidak ada tanda ada orang didalam. Sehun pikir Luhan sedang keluar dan ia merasa tidak sopan untuk masuk kedalam apartemen orang tanpa izin, sehingga ia berencana untuk pulang. Tetapi, kalau begitu, dimana Luhan? Sehun sudah berjanji untuk membawa Luhan piknik hari ini dan pria itu juga sudah menyetujuinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Luhan membatalkan janji mereka tanpa memberikan kabar.

Sebuah pintu yang terbuka tidak jauh dari sana tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia mengurungkan dirinya untuk kembali dan malah berbalik menuju kesana.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia membuka dan mengintip kedalam. Jendelanya terbuka dan selimut putih itu tampak mencurigakan. Sebuah gelas putih terletak diatas nakas dekat tempat tidur dan beberapa buku yang berceceran di sisi ranjang. Manik Sehun hampir seluruh ruangan diamana sebuah kaus tipis tergeletak di lantai dan juga, celana jins selutut. Selain itu ia mengamati AC ruangan dimatikan. Ini masih musim semi dan udara masih stabil bahkan cenderung panas.

"Luhan.."

Ia melihat selimut putih tebal diatas ranjang bergerak. Ia yakin seseorang pasti didalam sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, seseorang dibalik selimut memunculkan kepalanya dari bawah.

Wajahnya memerah, mata sipitnya sayu, dan kedua bibirnya agak pucat.

"Hey, Sehun.. Kau disini.." Suaranya terdengar parau dan serak. Sehun merasakan Luhan tenggorokannya mungkin terlalu lemah untuk berbicara, tetapi Luhan berusaha untuk mengukir senyum tipis. Sesaat, Sehun membeku ditempat menatap Luhan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja dengan rambut berantakan itu.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat menuju sisi ranjang, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Luhan tanpa kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau demam sangat tinggi. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Sehun merasa sangat cemas, tetapi ia kurang baik dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Luhan tersenyum, lagi. Senyumannya kecil dan lemah, tetapi tulus, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu kalau hari ini sepertinya aku harus menunda jadwal kencan kita. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit dan harusnya kau meneleponku, Luhan. Harusnya kau memberitahuku sehingga aku bisa datang dan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, Sehun, tidak apa," Luhan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi dagunya, ia meringkuk didalam sana karena menggigil, "Aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit. Hanya demam biasa."

"Itu bukan demam biasa, Luhan. Suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi. Dimana kau simpan kotak obat?"

"Diluar, dalam laci di ruang tamu."

Sehun langsung keluar dan mengambilnya, ia juga membawa air dalam wadah untuk mengompres kening Luhan. Ia kembali mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang, lalu mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari dalam saku.

"Tsk. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau baik-baik saja saat wajahmu sangat merah seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?"

"Sejak semalam, mungkin aku keluar terlalu malam untuk mengumpulkan tugas sehingga bisa demam seperti ini."

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah. Kau harus istirahat lebih banyak."

"Aku tahu. Lagipula ini salahku juga karena lupa kalau sore kemarin adalah deadline terakhir pengumpulan seluruh tugas. Sehingga aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan mengantarnya ke rumah dosenku."

"Dimana rumah dosenmu?"

"Busan."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau gila malam-malam ke Busan hanya untuk mengantar tugas?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak gila. Memangnya kenapa? Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, jadi harus kulakukan."

Sehun hanya menganga tidak percaya ketika Luhan terdengar sangat membela tugas daripada kesehatannya sendiri. Pria yang lebih tinggi tidak menjawab lagi, ia mengerti Luhan terlalu berdedikasi dengan tugasnya.

Sehun terus mengompres kening Luhan agar suhu badannya turun. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap Sehun sambil terus menahan senyum karena pria yang sekarang merawatnya tampak sangat cemas. Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir dengan melihat wajah merah Luhan yang sama sekali terlihat buruk. Ia menghela nafas sekali, membuat Luhan bertanya.

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa."

"Pasti ada apa-apa. Kau harus memberitahuku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun bersumpah pada dirinya kalau Luhan tidak sakit sekarang, ia akan mencium pria itu. Bagaimana tidak, wajah merah dan bibir yang dimajukan. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menahannya.

"Aku rasa aku ingin menciummu," katanya datar, berpura-pura masih fokus. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu berharap wajahnya tidak semakin memerah setelah ini. Sehun benar-benar mencoba membunuhnya. "Tidak, tidak, hanya bercanda. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini."

Sudut bibir Luhan dengan sendirinya terangkat naik. _Tidak apa-apa juga kalau ia ingin menciumku.._

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, kau tidak sebaik yang kau katakan. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku dan itu membuatku sangat khawatir."

"Oh–" Luhan buru-buru meraba bagian samping ranjangnya yang kosong, "Dimana ponselku?"

Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut kusut dan meraba-raba ranjangnya, berharap ia menemukan barang itu.

"Astaga Sehun, ponselku dimana?" Luhan mulai panik membuat Sehun berdiri dan membantunya mencari didalam perangkap selimut.

"Tunggu akan kucarikan."

"Aha. Ini dia." Kata Luhan girang saat ia menemukan benda kecilnya. Ia segera membuka layar ponselnya dan mendapatkan missed call sebanyak enam belas kali dari Sehun sebelum ia datang kemari. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke pria disisinya, merasa bersalah. "Sehun maaf tidak menjawab teleponmu, semalam aku tertidur dan aku _silent_, jadi–"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun berdiri, menyudahi pekerjaan dokternya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir merah itu membuat Luhan berhenti bicara.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan hendak keluar sebelum Luhan memanggilnya, "Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membuatkanmu bubur."

"Oh.."

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Mhm.. Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah, kau bisa panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Kemudian Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu, mencoba untuk menjadi seorang pemasak untuk 'kekasihnya'-nya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu bisa membuat bubur.

Luhan menunggu di kamarnya, menunggu Sehun sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan pria itu. Ia kembali meringkuk dibalik selimut dan menyadari perasaan itu perlahan kembali menjalar padanya.

Perasaan ingin bersama Sehun, ia ingin Sehun menemaninya.

Ia menempelkan tangannya di dada, merasakan debar jantung yang semakin kencang. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kain putih itu berharap Sehun tidak melihatnya karena ia yaking dirinya mirip seperti kepiting rebus. Rasa nyeri dikepalanya mulai mereda, mungkin karena kompres tadi.

Lebih tepatnya kompres yang dilakukan Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati padanya. Sesuatu dihatinya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya karena demam ini membuatnya terasa sedikit.. sensitif. Ia ingin meredakan perasaan itu namun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menangkupkan pipinya sendiri. Bibirnya mengerucut karena merasa gagal dalam mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

Suara derap langkah tidak lama kembali ditangkap telinganya dan mata Luhan sedikit membulat. Ia menunggu hingga suara itu menghilang dimana itu berarti Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya.

Kepalanya menyumbul dari bawah selimut tapi masih menutup setengah wajah. Tubuhnya masih terasa dingin.

"Turunkan selimutnya, kau harus makan sebelum makan obat."

Luhan menuruti apa yang dikatakan. Secara perlahan Sehun memasukkan sesendok bubur hangat kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Panas?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf kalau rasanya sangat buruk. Aku tidak menemukan garam di dapur."

Luhan baru ingat garam yang ia beli di supermarket beberapa hari yang lalu masih tersimpan di dalam plastik dan ia masukkan kedalam laci bawah. Sehun mungkin tidak membongkar semuanya.

"Tidak begitu buruk, kok." Luhan merespon, membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis kemudian menyuapi Luhan sekali lagi.

Masih dengan mulut penuh dengan bubur, "Sehun."

"Mhm?"

"Kau akan pulang setelah ini?"

Sehun menatapnya sebentar, ia menimbang apakah Luhan sudah cukup lebih baik untuk ditinggal. Tetapi ia pikir ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu sendiri. Wajahnya masih memerah, bibirnya pecah-pecah dan ia sudah pernah katakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak sampai kau sembuh. Setidaknya sampai demam-mu turun."

Kalau Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu, ia mungkin bisa mengerti bagaimana Luhan menjerit dalam hatinya dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menahan perasaan yang meledak-ledak. Sehun mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sangat senang untuk mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya bagi Luhan tetapi Luhan tahu dirinya sangat bahagia.

Ia ingin Sehun menemaninya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan menatapnya lekat daritadi dan Sehun merasa aneh karena itu.

Luhan menggeleng setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Sehun memberikannya segelas air dan obat pereda nyeri dan panas.

"Aku akan diluar kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Baru saja Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya, Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan itu. "K-kau tidak tetap disini saja?" Luhan meredam suaranya sedikit lebih kecil karena merasa malu. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, Luhan ingin ia tinggal didalam kamar berdua bersamanya. Sehun bisa saja memenuhi keinginan Luhan yang terdengar sedikit manja. Ia tidak mengerti. Biasanya Luhan akan menggerutu apabila ia melanggar peraturan, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Apakah sesuatu telah menimpa kepala Luhan?, pikirnya.

"Kau harus istirahat dan aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya, sedikit kecewa. Sehun berjalan mendekat untuk mengecup kening Luhan sebelum keluar dan menghilang ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

Happy fasting guys! Semoga puasa klian lancar hhehe~

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **_XOXO_

_._

_._

_._

Hal terakhir yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana untuk terlelap dan tidur. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sudah hampir dua jam Luhan hanya merasa ia tertidur di empat puluh menit awal setelah Sehun keluar dan sisanya ia hanya meringkuk di dalam selimut. Rasanya semua organnya berfungsi cepat, dan lebih aktif dari semalam. Hal ini membuat otaknya berpikir apakah Sehun adalah penyembuhnya. Luhan melangkah keluar kasur dan menatap wajahnya di cermin.

Berantakan. Rambutnya tidak tertata dan jauh dari kata 'lebih baik'.

Tetapi bagaimana mungkin semenjak Sehun datang ia menjadi sulit untuk menutup matanya. Ia merasa dingin, masih sama seperti tadi, tetapi ia tidak ingin tidur. Dari atas hingga kakinya berbalut pakaian tebal. Luhan membasahi bibirnya sendiri karena kering. Selanjutnya, Luhan menuntun tangannya untuk mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Sehun tadi mengecupnya.

Luhan menghela nafas dan berusaha terlihat lebih baik. Merah di wajah sedikit membaik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar menemui pria yang sedang duduk disana.

Sehun sedang menyandarkan punggungnya sambil membaca beberapa buku yang ada disana, TV menyala namun tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Ia bergeliat asal diatas sofa hingga Luhan berdiri disekitar sana.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sehun sambil memeluk lutut. Dagunya ia letakkan diatas lutut kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau masih merasa menggigil?"

"Hm, tapi sudah lebih baik."

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi namun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan dan mengambil selimut tebal dari sana, menutup tubuh Luhan diatas sofa dan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menggeser sedikit mendekat Sehun. Dan hal yang ingin Sehun lakukan adalah memeluk pria itu memberikannya kehangatan. Ia merangkul bahu Luhan. Pria yang masih sakit meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Luhan menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak.. Aku hanya tidur sekitar empat puluh menit."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Satu tangan Sehun menyibakkan helai rambut yang menutup kening Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu.. Mhm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau.. kau yang mengirimkan _extra fee_ untuk _cross dressing_ itu kan.."

Luhan tidak tahu apakah membahas hal ini dengannya adalah hal baik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia meremas kain selimutnya hingga meninggalkan kusut disana.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. I-itu kan hanya hukuman.."

"Aku sudah menulisnya di _e-mail_ pendaftaran sejak awal, jadi apapun itu harus kupenuhi." Jelas Sehun singkat.

"Tapi–"

"Kau tidak menginginkannya?" Luhan buru-buru menjawab, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak melakukan pekerjaanku sesuai dengan ketentuan."

Pekerjaan.

Apakah mungkin ia masih berpikir ini semua hanya sebatas pekerjaan.

Apakah mungkin setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun semua itu hanya demi pekerjaannya.

Mungkin bukan hanya Luhan yang terkadang memikirkan mengenai hubungan mereka. Tapi Sehun juga. Luhan tahu hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari _client_ dan 'pacar' yang disewa. Luhan juga tahu betul ia hanya orang baru yang masuk ke dunia Sehun. Sehun menariknya dan ia takut untuk terlepas. Apa yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya membuat ia tidak percaya bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar itu.

Sehun selalu bersikap lebih, yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk hampir dua tahun dan tidak pernah sekalipun ada yang membuat perasaan ini muncul. Jauh setelah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dengan perasaan cinta.

Tetapi Sehun membawanya kembali ke hari itu, hari dimana ia merasa ia bahagia karena cinta. Hari dimana ia merasakan ada seseorang yang bisa menghargainya lebih dari siapapun dan orang itu adalah pria disampingnya, _client_nya sendiri.

Luhan berpikir mungkin ia akan terperangkap dalam perasaannya sendiri sementara Sehun tidak menganggapnya siapapun. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Luhan belum menyiapkan rencana apapun untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Sehun terlalu sulit untuk ditebak dan Luhan tidak secerdas itu.

Ia menutup matanya tidak ingin memikirkan itu semua.

Kemudian suara Sehun menerpa telinganya, "Aku tidak hanya melakukan ini semua hanya untuk apa yang telah kubayar."

_Melakukan apa?_

_Menjagamu, melindungimu, mencintaimu. _

* * *

Luhan tertidur selama tiga puluh menit. Sehun menjaganya barangkali demamnya semakin parah atau ia butuh sesuatu. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengusap matanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih merangkul bahu Luhan, membiarkan pria itu tidur dalam pelukannya.

Sehun pikir ia benar-benar mirip anak kecil. Telapak tangan ia ayunkan untuk mengelus wajah Luhan. Perasaan khawatir itu belum pudar dan ia ingin Luhan cepat sembuh. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir kering Luhan kemudian ia beralih ke ponselnya.

Ada sebuah email masuk yang mengkonfirmasi mengenai usulan yang ia berikan pada _Got-love Agency _waktu lalu. Ia merogoh sakunya pelan agar tidak membangunkan pria yang mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil dari mulutnya.

Senyum merangkak naik dari ujung bibir Sehun. Yang berarti hal itu adalah pertanda baik. Luhan akan bisa mengatur jadwal kencan mereka dengan bebas dan ia tidak harus membebani Luhan dalam mengatur waktunya untuk tugas sekaligus kencan mereka.

Sehun masih mengetik di layar ponsel hitam miliknya ketika Luhan bergeliat dalam dekapannya dibawah selimut. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan sedikit mendongak keatas. Sehun segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Hey."

"Hey." Gumamnya malu.

"Ada yang mencarimu? Apakah kau akan pergi setelah ini?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Sehun mengelus surai coklat gelapnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan pergi dari sini."

Wajah takut kalau Sehun akan meninggalkannya berubah menjadi seutas senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Lalu siapa yang mencarimu malam-malam begini? Kau harus pulang?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Sehun pikir suhu badan Luhan kembali naik hingga pikirannya tidak begitu sinkron dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Hanya kabar dari agensi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kabar baik."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Sehun menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga Luhan untuk merapikannya.

"Akan kuberitahukan nanti, yang penting adalah kau harus cepat sembuh dan beristirahat di ranjang. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit punggung karena tertidur di sofa denganku."

Sehun menggendong Luhan ke dalam kamarnya ala _bridal style_, lalu kembali keruang tamu untuk mengambil selimut Luhan.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Luhan makan malam serta memberikannya obat, ia pikir ia akan berada diluar kamar untuk menjaga Luhan sepanjang malam. Sehun menjauh dari ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk tidur di sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa." Sehun menatapnya dan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan menepuk sebuah tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Sehun bisa tahu Luhan mengatakannya dengan malu-malu, ia sendiri juga tidak yakin.

"Well, uhm.. Aku–"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman," Ia tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau kau sakit setelah menjagaku."

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, diatas sebuah ranjang dan saling berbagi tempat. Luhan tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit walaupun Sehun tahu kepalanya masih pusing kadang-kadang. Dan bagaimanapun hal ini membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia berada disamping Luhan, saling berbagi ranjang.

* * *

"Selamat pagi." Sebuah suara menyapa telinga Sehun dengan lembut. Kelopak matanya masih terasa berat ketika sinar pagi hari berusaha membangunkannya. Ia bergeliat asal diatas ranjang sambil tangannya meraba-raba sebuah bantal disebelahnya.

Tidak ada orang disana. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan duduk diatas ranjang sedang menatapnya.

"Pagi." Gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau bangun jam berapa?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Harusnya Sehun yang menanyakan itu padanya, namun ia terlihat lebih baik hari ini. Jauh lebih baik.

"Nyenyak. Apakah kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Mhm. Jauh lebih baik." Sehun tersenyum senang berniat untuk duduk seperti Luhan tetapi pria itu menghentikannya. "Tidak perlu buru-buru bangun. Kau bisa berbaring dulu kalau masih ngantuk."

Luhan tahu Sehun pasti masih mengantuk. Kemarin malam-malam sekali ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ia terjaga sekitar dua jam sebelum kembali terlelap dan ia pikir Sehun menunggu sekitar satu jam untuk memastikan kalau ia benar-benar kembali tidur.

Namun pagi ini semua terasa lebih baik. Panasnya sudah turun dan wajahnya sudah kembali normal. Hanya tersisa bibirnya yang kering dan sedikit lemas karena ia tidak makan banyak sejak kemarin.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Sehun berusaha untuk terduduk, kali ini Luhan tidak menahannya lagi. Ia malah menatap Sehun dengan wajah cerah.

"Aku sudah sarapan. Dan sarapanmu juga sudah ada."

Sehun hampir tidak percaya, ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. "Harusnya kau membangunkanku kalau kau lapar. Jangan melakukan hal apapun dulu karena kau belum sembuh total. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Sehun berbicara dengan suara serak, membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sehun. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Sehun tidak menjawab, mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama dan Sehun pikir ia sangat senang. Ada perasaan yang aneh yang menghampirinya ketika orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah wajah Luhan yang berseri. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk melihat pria itu pagi ini.

"Sekarang kau mandi lalu sarapan, aku akan menunggumu. _Okay_?"

Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan mendorong Sehun menuju kamar mandi. "Aku akan meletakkan pakaianku yang mungkin muat untukmu diatas ranjang, kau bisa pakai itu."

Lalu ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar membiarkan pria itu membersihkan dirinya.

Sehun mulai membiarkan bulir-bulir air menyiram tubuhnya dan dingin meresap kedalam pori-pori. Luhan berada diluar, menonton serial drama yang sudah jarang ia tonton.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengintip dari _intercom._

"Astaga." Gumamnya mulai panik. Itu Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Jongdae yang berarti bukan pertanda bagus kalau Sehun masih berada disini. Didalam apartemennya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada teman-temannya kalau _client_-nya menginap. _Oh Tuhan.. Bagaimana ini?_

"Luhan hyung!" Ia tahu suara itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Nada khasnya dikenal sangat familiar. Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia berlari kedalam kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Sehun, sehun. Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya?"

"Temanku datang dan kau tidak boleh keluar dari dalam sana. _Okay_?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Luhan berlari keluar setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Berharap ia tidak membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun memeluknya pertama. Mereka masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan Luhan masih membereskan sedikit barang-barang dari sana. Beruntung Sehun tidak mengacak apapun kemarin. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Lu, kau sudah makan? Kami membawakanmu sandwich." Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat sepiring pasta diatas meja. "Lu, itu pasta siapa? Kau yang buat?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit kencang. Luhan melebarkan bola matanya –sangat lebar– sebelum memutar otak untuk menjawab. Untung saja Luhan belum menjawab kalau ia sudah makan. Kalau sampai ia mengatakan itu, tamatlah riwayatnya. Si banyak bicara Baekhyun pasti akan mengintrogasinya.

Sehun masih mendengar samar-samar suara mereka dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah itu, untuk nanti."

"Kenapa kau letakkan saja diatas meja? Harusnya kau simpan dulu di _pantry_ atau kulkas." Kata Jongin lalu menyimpannya kedalam lemari makanan.

"Kau mau sandwich?" teriaknya lagi.

"Tidak. Nanti saja. Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongdae mulai bertanya ketika ia melihat ada yang sedikit aneh dari penampilan Luhan.

Luhan berusaha untuk menjawab dengan yakin, setidaknya menghindari Baekhyun yang akan bertanya kalau anak itu menemukan keganjalan darinya. "Aku baik, kok."

"Tapi bibirmu terlihat kering dan pecah, dan juga, wajahmu agak pucat dari biasanya. Kau sakit?"

"Oh itu.." Luhan mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya, "Iya, semalam aku tidak enak badan. Tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Luhan hyung, kenapa kau tidak menelepon salah satu dari kami. Kau tidak bisa merawat dirimu sendiri kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Astaga, kau ini benar-benar. Kami bisa saja mengambil izin sehari atau kebetulan aku tidak bekerja kemarin sehingga–"

"Baek, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu cemas."

Jongdae hanya menepuk pundak Baekhyun agar pria itu berhenti bertindak berlebihan. Jongdae mungkin orang pertama yang menyadari kejanggalan diruangan ini. Ada sepasang sepatu dibalik pintu, kemudian jas coklat _casual_ seorang pria yang ia tahu jelas Luhan tidak mungkin memilikinya, dan pasta yang tergeletak diatas meja sementara Luhan sendiri bilang ia sakit kemarin malam.

Benaknya bertanya apakah orang sakit boleh makan pasta sehari setelah ia merasa 'lebih baik'.

"Luhan pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, Baek. Jangan cemas."

Luhan menghela nafas lega sambil menatap Jongin yang kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air minum.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" Luhan mulai membuka suara.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Boss memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu soal pekerjaan yang sedang kau lakukan bersama salah satu clientmu. Namanya siapa itu.. Oh.. S-?"

"Oh Sehun." timpalnya.

"Ah iya, Sehun. Katanya kontrak kalian akan segera selesai dan kau bisa mengambil cuti kalau kau mau."

Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan termenung dan mencerna kalimat Jongin. Jantungnya berjalan lambat dan ia tidak sadar ia menahan nafasnya. Apa yang barusan ia bilang tadi? Kontraknya dengan Sehun akan segera berakhir?

Ia bisa merasakan tiba-tiba kepalanya memutar. Semua seakan kabur dan Luhan butuh sesuatu untuk dijadikan tumpuan. Jadi ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Kau ingat itu kan? Kau pasti senang karena akhirnya kau bisa hiatus dari pekerjaan dan fokus pada tugas." Jongdae menambahkan.

"Hm, aku ingat." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh ya hyung, aku belum menceritakannya padamu kan. Kau tahu kan Chanyeol, client-ku saat ini, ia bilang ia akan menikahiku dan menyelesaikan kontrakku yang tersisa enam bulan dengan agensi. Chanyeol bilang ia akan….."

Dan pria mungil itu mulai menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol-nya berupaya untuk menariknya keluar dari pekerjaan berkontrak itu. Menurut ceritanya, Chanyeol adalah orang kaya dan mereka akan menikah setahun kemudian. Ia bahkan sudah bertemu dengan teman Chanyeol disuatu acara makan siang waktu lalu.

Kemudian semua hal yang dikatakan Baekhyun membuat sesuatu di belakang kepalanya berputar lagi. Semua terasa berat dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas agar itu semua dapat keluar dari pikirannya. Ia ingin mengatakan Baekhyun sangat beruntung untuk mendapatkan pria seperti Chanyeol, satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya dengan baik sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi untuk berpura-pura berkencan dengan pria lain atas nama sebuah 'pekerjaan'.

Tiba-tiba benaknya menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa yang mungkin Sehun lakukan kalau pekerjaannya selesai setelah ini. Apakah Sehun akan terus melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaannya –hal manis yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan selama berstatus _client_– atau malah menghilang. Apakah semua yang ia lakukan selama menyewa pacar ini adalah hanya untuk kesenangannya tanpa ada arti apapun.

Luhan tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang diberikan kepalanya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna lebih lanjut.

"Aku bahagia untukmu, Baek. Kau harus mengundangku ke pernikahanmu nanti." kata Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.

"Pasti hyung. Aku tidak menyangka melakukan hal ini, maksudku, bekerja dalam agensi sewa pacar ini dapat membuatku menemukan kembali orang yang pernah kucintai dulu. Kuharap kau akan menemukan cintamu segera."

Luhan tersenyum samar mendengar Baekhyun yang brebicara seakan mereka hidup dalam novel ataupun film drama yang berakhir bahagia. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari pemeran _happy_ _ending_ tersebut atau semua hanyalah fantasi.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

"Apa rencanamu hari in–" Jongin menjeda, "Tunggu. Itu suara apa? Ada yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandimu?"

"Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri?" Jongdae menambahkan.

"Astaga Luhan hyung. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

_Matilah.. Kalau Baekhyun sudah mulai curiga semua akan berakhir sampai disini._

"Ti-tidak. Ah, aku lupa mematikan _shower_-nya. Kalian tunggu sebentar ya."

Luhan buru-buru melesat kedalam kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, menyuruh Sehun agar ia tidak membuka kran air atau membuat suara apapun dari dalam sana.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku lupa. Apakah mereka sudah pulang?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi. Aku akan keluar sekarang."

"Hm. Baiklah."

Sehun bertindak terlalu ceroboh, ia hampir saja membocorkan rahasianya sendiri.

Luhan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan senyum bodohnya, "Sudah kumatikan. Selangnya ada sedikit bocor." Yang ia tahu, itu adalah alasan paling aneh yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

Jongin dan Baekhyun memicingkan mata mereka pada Luhan, sementara Jongdae hanya menatapnya aneh, penasaran.

"Baiklah kami akan pulang kalau begitu. Kalau kau merasa tidak begitu baik dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk membelikanmu obat atau menemanimu, telepon saja kami." Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti. Ia bangkit dari duduk seolah meminta Baekhyun dan Jongin untuk berdiri juga dan keluar dari sini.

Sayangnya, keberuntungan sedang tidak bersamanya, Jongin bersama ide bodohnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal disini untuk menemani Luhan karena _client_-nya sendiri juga tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Jongin bilang Kyungsoo sibuk, jadi ia punya waktu luang untuk Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin.. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku akan pergi mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang harus segera dikumpulkan."

"Itu ide yang baik, aku bisa membantumu."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak perlu, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Jangan cemaskan aku, _okay_?"

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Luhan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Jongdae menarik Baekhyun untuk segera keluar, Jongin memeluknya untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman Jongdae.

"Jaga dirimu, Lu."

"Aku tahu."

Luhan sekarang bisa bernafas lega, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Mereka sudah pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun hanya keluar berlilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, mengambil baju yang telah disiapkan oleh Luhan lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pria yang masih berdiri mematung itu hanya bisa termangu menatap Sehun yang terlihat cuek, keluar tanpa busana, rambut basah, kemudian masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi dan berjalan dengan tubuh polos dihadapannya.

_Itu adalah masalah untukku. _

Sehun harusnya tahu kalau Luhan bahkan hampir tercekat oleh nafasnya sendiri.

_Itu sempurna_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

ada yang kangen saya? /gggg

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_If You_

.

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk lutut, pandangannya lurus menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Banyak hal yang berada dipikirannya sekarang tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dan sudah seharusnya ia mulai melakukan hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan, seperti jalan-jalan, menonton drama, atau menonton pertunjukkan teater seniornya. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya berada didalam apartemennya dan tenggelam bersama keheningan ruangan.

Ia ingin kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu ketika Sehun menginap dan mereka tidur bersama. Ingatan itu masih membenak di pikirannya. Memang terdengar gila, tetapi Luhan tidak keberatan kalau ia harus sakit selama ia bisa bersama dengan pria itu.

Karena apa? Karena setelah hari itu, Sehun kembali menghilang. Mereka belum berkencan lagi setelah Luhan pulih dan ketakutan mulai datang menghampirinya. Disaat keadaan mulai membuatnya gelisah, kontrak kerja dengan Sehun akan segera berakhir beberapa hari kedepan.

Lalu apa yang didapatkannya sekarang? Sehun tidak lagi mengabarinya. Apakah ini semua berjalan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Luhan mendengus pasrah, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu lelah memikirkan itu semua.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat memeriksanya apalagi membalas notifikasi itu. Ia mendengus, dengan malas mengambil benda itu disisinya.

.

_**From Sehunnieeee** : Hey. Kau sibuk? Ayo bertemu dan berbicara._

Luhan hampir tidak percaya dengan layar ponselnya sendiri. Keningnya berkerut. Apakah Sehun baru saja mengirimkannya pesan?

_**To Sehunnieeee** : Tidak juga. Hanya akan pergi nanti. Ada apa?_

_**From Sehunnieeee** : Kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu._

_**To Sehunnieeee** : Ke basecamp. Tidak perlu, kau pasti sibuk, Sehun. Aku mengerti _

_**From Sehunnieeee** : Tidak. Aku bisa mencuri sedikit waktu untuk mengantarmu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa ke basecamp bersama lalu aku ingin berbicara mengenai ayahku. Semua sudah membaik karenamu dan aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu!_

_**To Sehunnieeee** : Oh benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Uhm, well.. Itu ide bagus, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu._

_**From Sehunnieeee **__: Tidak sama sekali. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. See ya, baby._

_._

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah tersenyum. Sehun masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Sehun belum melupakannya.

Secercah harapan merangkak naik mengisi relung hati Luhan sedikit memberikan udara di paru-parunya. Ia pikir semua akan terasa semakin buruk. Setidaknya kalaupun itu akan terjadi, tidak terjadi sekarang. Karena Luhan masih belum mempersiapkan hatinya.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih panjang lagi, ia beranjak untuk berganti pakaian. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menunggu terlalu lama.

Luhan merindukannya, lagi.

Kemudian suara ponselnya memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang tamu, Luhan yakin itu adalah panggilan dari Sehun yang sudah menunggu di _lobby_ apartemen.

Ia buru-buru turun kebawah setelah mengenakan _sneakers_ kanvasnya.

Mobil sport hitam berada disana. Mungkin Luhan sudah kehilangan sedikit memori yang ia miliki karena terlalu memikirkan Sehun hingga ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau mobil itu adalah mobil Sehun.

Sejenak ia tampak ragu namun Sehun membuka kacanya.

"Kau sudah melupakan mobil ini?" Sehun bertanya heran begitu Luhan duduk di sebelahnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak, hanya tidak yakin." Luhan mengangkat bahunya asal sambil tersenyum lebar. Rasanya senang untuk melihat Sehun lagi.

Sehun lalu mengangguk, "Mobil ini yang kubawa untuk memutar seluruh kota untuk mencarimu saat itu. Saat kau pulang dari kampusmu dan membiarkanku malam-malam mencarimu seperti mencari anak hilang."

"Kau berlebihan, Sehun,"

Luhan yang mendengar sindiran Sehun segera meloloskan gelak tawanya. Sehun diam-diam memperhatikannya. Garis mata yang kemudian berubah menjadi bulan sabit dan pipi tembam yang terangkat, Sehun tahu itu adalah milik Luhan yang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Lagipula untuk yang itu aku kan juga sudah minta maaf." Katanya sambil memukul ringan lengan Sehun. Gelak tawa masih di wajah, ia tampak bahagia dan Sehun tahu kalau dirinya tidak lagi khawatir akan pria itu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka sampai di _base-camp_.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu disini atau masuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Masuk saja, kenapa tidak."

Kemudian mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan erat setelah ia menekan tombol pengunci pintu otomatis pada _remote_ mobilnya.

Luhan bergeming di tempat, membuat Sehun yang tadinya mulai berjalan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa? Apakah ada yang tertinggal?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menatap tautan jemari mereka. Sehun mengikuti arah tatapan itu dan malah semakin memperkuat kaitan jari-jarinya di sela jemari mulus milik pria imut itu.

"Sehun.. Kau yakin akan melakukan ini disini? Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah.. Apalagi kalau ketahuan oleh ketua base-camp.."

Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia sendiri mulai bisa melihat beberapa orang dari balik tirai jendela sedang mengintip keluar kearah mereka. Ya bagaimana tidak, suara mesin yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah mobil sport pasti akan terdengar lebih keras dari mobil biasa. Dan jarang ada suara mesin mobil di wilayah sekitar ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Suho berebut untuk mengintip keluar.

Dan juga, Luhan mungkin tidak masalah kalau Sehun ingin menggandeng tangannya sangat erat atau apapun, lagipula mereka bahkan sudah berciuman. Tetapi melakukan hal ini di area _base-camp_ sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Pria cantik itu hanya tidak ingin Sehun di _blacklist_ dalam daftar _client_ karena telah melanggar peraturan.

"Siapa yang peduli? Ini hanya bergandengan tangan. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu." jawabnya santai lalu menarik Luhan masuk kedalam.

"T-tapi–"

Sehun berbalik dan mencium tepat di bibir Luhan.

"Kau sangat berisik."

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sangat lebar. Ia tahu riwayatnya akan tamat setelah ini. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Pasti ada yang melihatnya. Luhan yakin itu.

Sehun mengetuk pintu _base-camp_ yang tidak tertutup rapat. Kemudian melepas alas kaki yang diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya.

Mereka berjalan masuk dan sudah mendapatkan beberapa orang diruang tamu menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga lebar. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Jongin. Mereka melempar Luhan dengan tatapan 'Luhan, kau akan mati setelah ini.'

Sehun membungkuk sopan, menyapa semua orang yang ada disana dengan senyum ramah, yang menurut Luhan tidak perlu karena ini bukan kantor ataupun ruangan _meeting_. Apakah itu perlu kalau ia harus bersikap formal pada Baekhyun si tukang teriak dan banyak bicara sekaligus Suho yang sangat berbaik hati padanya.

Mereka –semua teman Luhan– menatap Sehun dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemeja putih, jas hitam rapi tanpa dasi, dan celana berwarna senada. Kancing teratasnya terbuka karena ia baru melepas dasinya sebelum menjemput Luhan. Rambutnya masih tertata dan wajahnya bersih.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata paling besar yang ia miliki, kemudian beralih pada Luhan, lagi-lagi melemparnya dengan pertanyaan –jadi-ini-client-mu?– yang sama sekali belum bisa dimengerti oleh Luhan sendiri.

Pria yang berdiri disebelah Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan tersipu. Jongin bisa melihat rona merah muda perlahan menyebar dikedua pipinya.

"Baek, ketua agensi sedang ada disini kan?" Luhan mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang paling berlebihan daripada yang lainnya.

Semuanya mengangguk pelan walaupun yang ditanya hanya Baekhyun, mereka semua tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "D-dia ada disana.." Itu suara Jongdae. Hanya Jongdae satu-satunya orang yang masih mampu mengeluarkan suara dimana semuanya masih membisu ditempat. Bahkan Suho sampai merangkak ke atas sofa dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Oh, baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

Sambil menatap punggung Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai menjauh, Sehun berbisik pada pria disebelahnya, "Kau belum memberitahuku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ketua _base-camp_."

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan minimalis yang sudah dikenal Sehun. Mereka duduk dihadapan seorang wanita berwajah oriental itu dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai, Luhan. Uhm, halo, Sehun." sapanya mencoba untuk ramah.

"Ya, hai, Ma'am. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tentu, apa itu?"

Sebenarnya Luhan ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini dihadapan Sehun. Ia hanya menyuruh Sehun masuk tetapi tidak sampai menemaninya hingga keruangan ketua agensi. Ia tidak tahu apakah mempertanyakan hal ini didepan pria itu adalah hal buruk atau tidak.

"Aku ingin tahu berapa lama lagi kontrak kerja yang kumiliki karena mungkin aku akan menyusun ulang jadwalku untuk beberapa bulan kedepan."

"Hm, tunggu sebentar," Ia membuka lembar demi lembar beberapa dokumennya, "Kontrak kerja bersama Sehun atau kontrak bersama agensi?"

Seingat Luhan, kontrak kerjanya dengan agensi masih tersisa satu tahun lebih.

"Kontrak dengan Sehun." ia tidak berani menatap pria disebelahnya. Sehun menatapnya lebih dulu.

_Mengapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu?_

"Seminggu kemudian kontrak kalian selesai. Dan menurut prosedur, jadwal kencan kalian hanya tinggal sekali."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Luhan merasa suasana diantara mereka sekarang sangat tidak nyaman. Ia sadar akan kesalahannya melakukan ini didepan Sehun. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun pikirkan mengenainya setelah ini. Ia harap Sehun tidak marah. Lagipula mengapa ia harus marah, bukankah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _pekerjaan_.

Yang sedari tadi diam masih enggan membuka suara. Mereka keluar melewati ruang tamu dan berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Lu, kau langsung pergi? Tidak tinggal disini sebentar?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku harus pergi."

"Oh, baiklah, hubungi aku nanti." kata Jongin.

Luhan membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat.

.

* * *

.

Udara terasa semakin tipis dan membuat sesuatu dibagian dada Luhan terasa sesak. Seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu, ia merasa sulit untuk berbicara. Tenggorokannya kering, kecanggungan menyiksanya. Sehun masih menatap lurus kedepan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri begitupun dengan Luhan.

Luhan sempat berpikir apakah kencan mereka yang akan membahas mengenai ayah Sehun nanti akan berjalan dengan baik kalau diawal saja mereka sudah seperti ini. Entah mengapa rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Sungguh. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya tetapi kali ini semua terasa aneh dan berlebihan.

Ada perasaan berat hati yang menghujam dadanya, semua tampak kabur. Ia harus menahan isakkannya karena Sehun akan bertanya dan ia tahu ia akan menangis lebih keras lagi kalau Sehun mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Ia melempar pandangan keluar jendela, menatap hari semakin sore walaupun matahari masih terlihat.

Jam empat sore. Dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menangis. Keheningan terus memblokir semua udara yang ada.

Suara berat tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya. "Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan yakin suaranya pasti bergetar kalau ia berbicara dan itu akan semakin membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya Luhan hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon _Ginkgo_ yang berjejer rapi diluar sana. Berusaha untuk menahan Sehun agar pria itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Sehun mendapati dirinya menghela nafas ketika memikirkan waktu mereka tinggal seminggu lagi tanpa tahu apa itu artinya. _Apakah ada suatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi?_

Tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menggunakan waktu mereka sebaik mungkin untuk mengencani pria yang telah mengisi harinya beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kopi dengan suasana paling nyaman menurut Sehun. Desain ruangannya _soft_, tidak terlalu berisik dan bau kopi menyeruak. Yang datang ke tempat ini kebanyakan adalah turis rambut pirang.

Setelah memesan minuman mereka, Luhan masih enggan berbicara. Perasaan galaunya tadi sudah menghilang dan itu cukup bagus bagi Luhan, jadi ia tidak perlu susah payah menahan airmatanya yang terus mencoba untuk melesak keluar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa karena mereka akan membicarakan kabar gembira tentang Sehun.

Dan Luhan harus berbahagia untuk Sehun.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk saranmu yang waktu itu. Kau bilang aku harus berbicara dengan ayahku dan mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama. Kurasa ia sudah mulai mengerti."

Nada bicara Sehun terdengar senang, Luhan berusaha menata rapi dan menyimpan kepingan perasaan itu dibalik senyuman manisnya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang kalau hubungan kalian sudah membaik. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu, kan? Harusnya sejak awal sudah kau lakukan."

"Benar. Mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya sementara dirinya sendiri juga tidak akan membiarkanku mengambil pilihan sendiri begitu saja. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak jauh berbeda dengannya." Sehun terkekeh ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Oleh karena itu, kalian harus berbincang. Semua pasti bisa terselesaikan, setidaknya lebih baik."

"Ya. Dan kau tahu, Lu, aku sudah mulai bekerja dikantor."

"Aku tahu. Pakaianmu rapi. Dan... tampan," Luhan mengukir senyum tipis dibibirnya. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya, tersipu malu. Mendengar pujian seseorang tidak pernah terasa sebahagia ini. "Lalu kau sudah pindah kerumah dan tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi bersama Tao?"

Luhan merasa dirinya mengetahui kehidupan Sehun terlalu banyak. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan ini pada _client_-nya.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal bersama Tao. Mungkin akan berkunjung kerumah untuk menjenguk ibuku di akhir pekan."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak bergantung pada ayahku. Aku akan menikahi seseorang nantinya dan aku harus tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengurus diriku sendiri sebelum mengurus pasangan hidupku."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, dengan sendirinya senyuman itu menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun.

Luhan bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya Sehun ketika ia membicarakan mengenai pernikahan. Luhan mungkin sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya sekarang.

_Sehun akan menikah, dan tentunya bukan bersamaku. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh Luhan, kalian bahkan tidak berpacaran._

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan melintas di benaknya, membuatnya terasa begitu sesak. Seperti ada yang menusuk hatinya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikannya dalam seuntai senyuman.

"Itu hal yang bagus."

Hanya itu yang bisa dijawab oleh mulutnya, ia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

_Maaf Sehun, tetapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri. Semua terasa sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin aku yang salah, mungkin aku terlalu berharap. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan perasaan itu terus tumbuh untukmu. Aku tahu._

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Luhan hanya menyesap kopinya sambil melempar pandangan kearah luar dari kaca ruangan yang transparan. Dirinya memperhatikan langit kian menggelap dan membiarkan perasaan sedih terus menggerogoti hatinya.

Sinar matahari akhirnya menghilang dari jangkauan mata. Langit berganti bulan dan Sehun masih belum menyadari apapun.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Mhm."

"Baiklah."

Setelah membayar _bill_ mereka, Sehun kembali menautkan jemari mereka dan berjalan keluar. Mobil mereka tidak diparkir terlalu jauh dari sana tetapi Sehun masih menimbang bagaimana cara untuk membawa Luhan kedalam mobil kalau hujan terus turun dengan derasnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sehun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Luhan mengulas senyum singkat, "Sedikit."

Buru-buru Sehun melepas jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Ia terlihat sangat protektif ketika tangannya berusaha untuk merapikan jas itu agar bisa melindungi Luhan dari dingin. Pria itu belum lama sembuh dari sakit, ia juga sering kehilangan waktu istirahat, Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya sakit lagi.

"Lalu kau?" sekarang giliran Luhan yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa. Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membawa mobilnya kemari."

Baru saja Sehun akan berlari menembus hujan, tangan Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak Sehun. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera kembali."

"Sehun. Jangan lakukan itu. Setidaknya pakai jas-mu ini untuk menutupi kepala. Kau bisa terkena flu."

Luhan ingin melepas jas Sehun dari tubuhnya, tetapi pria itu menahannya.

"Aku akan marah padamu kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku. Jangan cemaskan aku." Sehun mengelus pipi mulus Luhan dan memberikan senyumannya hanya untuk pria itu.

Kemudian bersama dengan secercah harapan dan perasaan asing yang mulai mengisi relung hatinya semenjak kehadiran Luhan dalam hidupnya, Sehun berlari menembus hujan. Ia tahu ia sangat bahagia. Ia membiarkan dirinya basah oleh rintikkan bulir yang jatuh dari langit asalkan itu tidak menghapus Luhan dari benaknya. Sehun menikmati perasaan yang membawanya untuk selalu membayangkan senyuman Luhan di setiap menit yang berjalan. Membiarkan gelak tawa dan wajahnya menjadi hal yang mengisi setiap harinya.

Sehun tahu ia bahagia karena Luhan berada disana, sedang menunggu dirinya.

Entah kapan Sehun mengatakan ini, ia berjanji pada diri sendiri, kapanpun Luhan berada di tepi jalan bersama dengan rintikkan hujan, itu adalah saat dimana pria itu menunggunya. Sehun pasti akan datang.

Karena Sehun selalu ada disana, di seberang jalan untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

haiiiiii~ akhirnya update juga yey~ :3

Aku sngaja bikin luhannya ngegalauin perasaannya sendiri fufufu *author gak jahat kok ;;)* bikin angst ga ya~ happy ending ga ya~ liat aja nanti :3

.

Makasih bgt karna ff ini uda tembus 200+ reviews! /tebar confetti/ omg seneng bgt lohh TT love you guys!

Makasih juga buat bbrapa readers yg uda nodong aku buat terus update ff ini xD

.

Last, _**REVIEW**_ juseyo?~

.

saranghaja.

_exoblackpepper_

_._

_._

_P.S.: Happy 3rd Month grup line tercintaku SELU-LOVE! Berjaya selalu! xoxoxoxo talangek~_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **_He Loves You. Do You?_

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi sedang duduk di kursi nyaman dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran cukup besar. Duduknya menghadap dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota siang hari sambil berbicara dengan layar ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Ia sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan seseorang.

Kadang-kadang senyumnya berubah cerah. Yang jelas adalah, Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya diseberang sana.

Seseorang dibalik layar ponsel tampak sangat seru ketika menceritakan mengenai suatu hal yang Chanyeol mengerti. Wajahnya ekspresif, ada kalanya kedua mata sipitnya juga membulat ketika ia berusaha membuat Chanyeol ikut tenggelam dalam kisahnya.

Baekhyun memang seperti itu, walaupun terkadang pria itu berlebihan, Chanyeol tahu ia mencintainya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun atas apa yang ada di dalam diri pria itu. Senyumnya, suaranya, sifatnya, semua yang ada padanya.

Hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya mendengarkan seseorang di sela waktu kerja yang sibuk, hanya suara Baekhyun yang selalu berada di pikirannya dan ingin terus ia dengarkan.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Tsk. Dunia memang benar-benar sempit."_ Katanya di layar ponsel Chanyeol. Latar belakang tempat yang bisa diintip oleh mata Chanyeol mengatakan kalau pria mungil itu sedang tidak berada di _base-camp_. Ia sedang berada di apartemen sederhana miliknya, tepatnya didalam kamar.

Kamar yang belum Chanyeol kunjungi lagi sejak sebulan yang lalu dari terakhir kali Baekhyun membuatnya gila diatas ranjang itu.

Ia merindukannya.

"_Kau tahu, aku bahkan dengan wajah bodoh menatap Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir memang benar, pria yang datang ke base-camp bersama Luhan waktu itu benar-benar dia! Temanmu!"_ Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"_Dan ini bagian paling mengejutkannya. Kau tahu apa? Mereka berciuman di halaman base-camp, Chan! Berciuman! Mereka bergandengan tangan sangat erat dan berciuman,"_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi_. "Oh astaga, Luhan memang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan alasan apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya pada ketua agensi kalau ia sampai ketahuan. Well, menurutku ia benar-benar akan ketahuan. Mungkin belum, yah, untuk sekarang ini. Tapi mungkin segera."_

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin sekaligus menjeda, menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berkomentar.

"_Uhm.. Client Luhan terlihat sangat romantis saat mereka bergandengan tangan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mengasihani Luhan atau malah berbahagia untuknya."_

Baekhyun terlihat malu saat menggumamkan kata 'romantis' didepan kekasihnya. Chanyeol tahu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan itu?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya.

"_Melakukan apa?"_

"Menciummu didepan umum. Atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu ke kamarmu di _base-camp_ dan kita bercinta disana?"

"_Chanyeol. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu."_

"Kau yakin tidak mau coba melakukannya? Sepertinya itu menarik." goda Chanyeol dengan seringaian seduktif.

"_Chan! Kita sedang membicarakan mengenai Luhan dan Sehun. Kenapa kau terus menggodaku!" _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam-dalam karena kekasihnya sangat tahu kelemahannya. Chanyeol akan menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak membawa pria mungil itu kedalam ciuman panas mereka yang berakhir di dalam kamar.

Kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Pembicaraannya. Agar Chanyeol tidak mengungkit topik dewasa mereka.

"_Oh ya, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari kalau Sehun itu tampak sangat familiar sejak makan siang hari itu. Hanya saja aku kurang yakin. Ia bahkan sempat menelepon ke base-camp dan saat itu aku yang mengangkatnya. Kupikir itu adalah kau, jadi aku sedikit memekik. Ah, aku malu untuk menceritakan yang itu."_

Baekhyun tersipu, Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua pipinya mulai merona disana.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan meneleponmu di _base-camp_. Aku bahkan bisa datang ke apartemenmu kapanpun aku mau. Termasuk sekarang ini."

Suara berat Chanyeol lagi-lagi terdengar sedang berusaha menggoda kekasihnya yang imut. Baekhyun langsung bisa membayangkan pria tinggi itu berada didepan kamarnya, lalu mereka melakukannya lagi.

Pikirannya sendiri berhalusinasi membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"_Chan, kau sedang sibuk, jangan macam-macam."_ Jujur, ia merindukan sosok Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak ingin pria itu meninggalkan tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku rindu– Tunggu sebentar, ada yang meneleponku. Akan kuhubungi nanti. I love you."

"_Okay, I love you too."_

Chanyeol langsung berganti sambungan ponsel ketika ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Ia mungkin hanya belum sempat menyimpannya karena tercatat dari catatan _log_ telepon, nomor itu sudah pernah menghubunginya.

"Halo."

"_Hey, bro. Kutebak kau belum menyimpan nomorku."_

"Hey, Sehun," Chanyeol meloloskan tawanya begitu ia mengenal suara di sebrang sana, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"_Kau tidak pernah berbicara sesopan itu padaku walaupun hanya dengan kata 'halo'. Biasanya kau akan langsung bertanya, 'Ada apa mencariku? Untuk bayar hutang?' Nah. Kira-kira seperti itu." _

Keduanya tertawa terbahak mendengar suara Sehun yang berusaha meniru suara berat Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku ulangi," Chanyeol berdeham sekali. "Ada apa mencariku? Untuk bayar hutang?" Suaranya dibuat sesantai mungkin, persis seperti yang ditirukan Sehun.

"_Sudahlah, aku muak mendengarnya."_ Sehun tertawa disana. Chanyeol juga.

"Ya, jangan buang-buang waktuku. Aku masih harus bekerja untuk membayar tagihan restoran seseorang yang belum membayarku."

Sehun terkekeh, namun tidak mengikuti arah candaan Chanyeol lagi.

"_Kurasa kau tidak berbeda jauh denganku."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengunjungi sebuah base-camp agensi penyewaan pacar. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi." _

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu respon pria yang lebih tua.

"Apa?"

"_Aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu."_

Chanyeol tidak terkejut. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat orang-orang pasti akan tahu. Ia hanya mengangguk santai.

"Hm. Ia bekerja disana. Dan aku akan membelinya dalam waktu dekat. _Well_, bukan 'membeli' dalam hal negatif. Aku akan membeli kontrak kerjanya agar ia bisa keluar dari sana. Ia bilang ia masih punya waktu sekitar satu tahun. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa menunggu selama itu. Apalagi kalau harus melihatnya mengencani pria-pria aneh diluar sana." jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun beruntung ia tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana bingungnya dia saat bertemu Baekhyun pertama kali dengan suara tidak asing yang ia dengar di telepon _base-camp_ saat ingin menghubungi Luhan. Kekasih Baekhyun –alias temannya sendiri– ternyata sudah menceritakan padanya panjang lebar tanpa diminta sekalipun.

"_Jadi menurutmu kau tidak aneh?"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Kupikir kau adalah pria paling aneh yang pernah kutemui."_

"Kau yang aneh, brengsek."

Sehun tertawa, Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada teman dekat. Selebihnya, ia akan bersikap sangat sopan –terlampau sopan– pada siapapun itu.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol di kantor dan Chanyeol saat bersama orang-orang terdekatnya, adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Di satu sisi ia akan sangat berwibawa dan tegas, namun disisi lain ia akan bersikap sama tidak warasnya dengan Sehun.

Kepada Baekhyun adalah pengecualian. Chanyeol lebih menyukai topik dewasa untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang _innocent_.

Seperti pria itu memiliki dua sifat yang bertolak belakang. Tetapi hal itu dianggap professional oleh Sehun. Yah, memang sudah seharusnya begitu.

"_Lalu apa rencanamu?"_

"Rencana apa?"

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membeli kontrak kerja Bae– Baek–"_

"Baekhyun."

"_Ah ya. Maksudku Baekhyun. Namanya sulit."_

"Berhentilah berkomentar. Aku akan menikahinya."

"_Kau serius? Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Chanyeol."_

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku sudah mencintainya lebih lama dari yang kau pikir. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukaiku sejak SMA?"

"_Oh yang itu. Setahuku ia hanya suka menarik terlingamu, bukan dirimu."_ Ejek Sehun.

"Sialan kau."

"_Tidak, tidak. Hanya bercanda. Kalian beruntung karena bisa bertemu dan ia menjadi pelabuhan terakhirmu. Aku turut senang untuk itu."_

"_Yeah, thanks_. Kau juga menyewa kekasihmu disana, kan."

Chanyeol sendiri baru tahu kalau Sehun ternyata melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, memacari seseorang dari perusahaan sewa pacar. Dan Luhan adalah nama dari 'kekasih'-nya. Begitulah informasi yang diberikan Baekhyun barusan.

Ini semua sungguh kebetulan.

"_Ya, benar. Dan kau tahu kontrak kerja kami akan selesai seminggu lagi. Rasanya aku tidak rela."_

Sehun menghela nafas saat berbicara di ponselnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat ia ingin memijat kecil kedua pelipisnya.

Chanyeol seperti mengerti apa yang sedang dialami oleh seseorang disana. Ia sendiri pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan pada Baekhyun, _bro_."

Kalimat Chanyeol membuatnya bingung.

"Akan ada saatnya dimana kau mengerti mengapa kau harus melakukan itu. Mungkin kau belum menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirimu sejak Luhan masuk kedalam hidupmu, tapi kurasa itu tidak lama lagi. Kau akan mengerti semuanya."

Tanpa memberitahukan Sehun hal yang sesungguhnya bahwa ia menyukai Luhan, Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan Sehun menyadari kemunculan benih perasaan itu dengan sendirinya. Ia tahu Sehun cukup pintar dan pria itu akan mengambil keputusan yang tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

* * *

.

Luhan sedang memutar-mutar ponselnya malas. Ia hanya membuka _lock-screen_ dan menatap kosong layar itu. Ia juga mengunjungi _gallery_ foto karena tidak tertarik dengan game di ponselnya. Terlalu tidak mood untuk itu. Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang, tapi ia yakin pria itu pasti sedang sibuk. Jadi untuk kesekian kalinya setelah ia menekan nomor di layar _touchscreen_, ia hanya bergeming, lalu mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dihubungi Luhan.

Keinginannya begitu besar tapi ia harus mampu menahannya. Ia tidak akan mengganggu Sehun lagi.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Kebosanan ini perlahan membunuh.

Untung ia ingat kalau Jongin berpesan agar dirinya menghubungi pria itu. Jadi disinilah Luhan sekarang, menunggu seseorang mengangkat sambungan ponselnya di ujung sana.

"_Hey, Lu. Darimana saja kau? Bukankah kusuruh meneleponku sesegera mungkin?"_

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku baru mengingatnya." katanya sambil memutar ujung pakaiannya.

"_Yasudah. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Hm. Hanya bosan. Kau sedang sibuk?"

"_Sebentar,"_ Jongin melirik jam dinding di ruangannya, _"Sepertinya tidak. Kyungsoo sedang tidak membutuhkanku. Kau ingin keluar?"_

"Mhm. Ayo beli bubble tea."

Bubble tea. Minuman kesukaannya yang ia pikir adalah hal terakhir yang menjadi pilihan saat ia sedang bosan. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil barang-barangnya –dompet dan ponsel– lalu berlari keluar. Luhan merasa senang karena akhirnya ada yang bisa menemaninya keluar, walaupun mungkin hanya untuk duduk dan mengobrol. Setidaknya ia tidak harus dirumah sendirian dan melewati malam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di tepi jalan sambil mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali. Ia harap Jongin tidak telat karena ia tidak ingin menunggu lagi.

Dan harapannya terkabulkan, Jongin sudah berdiri di kedai bubble tea dan sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Luhan!" teriaknya. Luhan dengan senyum yang sumringah, berlari kecil menghampiri teman satu agensinya dan langsung memeluk Jongin.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau sudah menanyakannya dua kali dengan yang di telepon. Memangnya aku ada apa?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau sedang… mungkin sedang dalam mood ingin dipeluk? Makanya kau tiba-tiba memelukku barusan." Jongin terkekeh.

Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merasa menyesal mengapa dirinya sangat mudah untuk ditebak.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh memelukmu?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya untuk memastikan."

Luhan menghela nafas, "_Yeah_, itu benar. Jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk kupeluk malam ini."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya asal, "Kapanpun kau mau."

Luhan melompat kegirangan layaknya anak kecil dan menyelipkan tangannya ke sela lengan Jongin, menggandengnya dan masuk kedalam sebuah kedai beraroma _milk tea_ yang khas.

Setelah memesan dan sambil menunggu, Jongin angkat bicara.

"Disini sedang agak ramai. Kau ingin duduk disini atau mencari tempat lain?"

"Mm.. Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke café lain. Kebetulan aku juga lapar."

Setelah menerima minumannya, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah café tempat untuk berbincang dan bersantai. Kali ini ia membiarkan Jongin yang memilih tempat, Luhan hanya merasa ingin mengunyah bubble-bubble nya dalam mulut.

Jongin melirik kearah samping, dan ia mendapatkan dirinya menggumam tentang betapa imutnya Luhan ketika ia menyesap minumannya. Ia berpikir Sehun sangat beruntung untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Dan pria itu harus lebih menghargainya. Tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya mengatakan demikian, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan ada yang berbeda dengan mereka, dengan hubungan yang sedang Luhan jalani bersama pria itu. Jongin hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja karena sejauh ini pekerjaan Luhan belum pernah dirusak oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Mereka duduk di tempat _outdoor_, dengan rangkaian besi yang dihiasi daun sulur membentuk pagar halaman rumah yang asri disekelilingnya. Malam ini udara cukup bersahabat, namun Luhan tetap mengenakan pakaian rajut lengan panjang warna biru muda yang paling disukainya, yang dimana agak terbuka dibagian lehernya memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang menonjol. Jangan lupa dengan lengan yang terlalu panjang itu untuknya. Sangat cantik.

"Jadi, apakah seseorang ingin bercerita mengapa tidak ada orang yang memelukmu hari ini?"

Jongin memulai obrolan, Luhan masih membawa maniknya menerawang menikmati pemandangan disekitar mereka. Jongin selalu mempunyai selera nuansa café yang sangat baik, pikirnya.

Sambil masih mulut dipenuhi bubble, Luhan berusaha menjawab, "Tidak ada yang datang ke apartemen. Siapa yang akan memelukku, _huh_?"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau bisa menelepon seseorang dan pria itu bisa mengetuk pintu apartemenmu?"

Luhan masih mencerna kalimatnya, namun di detik berikutnya, ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

_Apakah Jongin mungkin sudah tahu kalau aku mengetahui nomor telepon Sehun dan Sehun bisa datang ke apartemen? Apakah ia memberitahukan semua orang mengenai ini? Oh my God._

"A-apa maksudmu, Jongin? Siapa yang bisa kutelepon selain kau, Baekhyun, Jongdae? Dan mungkin beberapa teman kuliah yang– kau tahu, mereka tidak mungkin jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya karena aku."

"Xiumin?" Pria dihadapan Luhan menebak asal. Seingatnya, hanya pria itu yang dekat dengan Luhan di universitas.

"Ia sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang misterius."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Kupikir akan ada seseorang yang lain yang bisa kau hubungi.." Suaranya berusaha membuat Luhan kewalahan, dan _paranoid_.

"S-siapa?"

"Mm.. Yang menciummu saat di _base-camp_ waktu itu?"

Luhan terdiam ketika pikirannya mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang belum lama terjadi. Ternyata Jongin masih mengingatnya dan itu adalah pertanda buruk untuk hidupnya.

"Oh, oh itu.. Mhm… Well, itu hanya.."

"Kurasa kalian sudah lebih dari itu. Kau tahu, lebih dari sekadar _client_ dan 'pacar sewaan'. Kurasa ia mempunyai perasaan padamu."

Sungguh, Luhan tidak berharap Jongin mengatakan itu padanya. Pipinya langsung memunculkan semburat merah muda. Mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan kupu-kupu di perutnya langsung bergejolak. Pikirannya mulai melayang bersama dengan senyuman yang muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Ia mengusap tengkuknya asal, tersipu sekaligus salah tingkah. Walaupun dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ada seberkas harapan kalau ucapan Jongin benar.

Tapi Luhan berusaha untuk menolaknya, "Ah itu.. Tidak mungkin ia menyukaiku, Jongin. Aku hanya bekerja.."

Jongin dengan cepat menggeleng, "Kau berpikir begitu? Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu. Kau ingat beberapa _client_-mu terdahulu sempat jatuh cinta padamu? Sayangnya mereka hanya terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Itu kan mereka.. Aku tidak yakin yang satu ini menyukaiku. Lagipula, ia tidak menunjukkan sikap seperti ia menyukaiku."

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikirkan Sehun. Menurutnya untuk apa Sehun melakukan itu semua? Kalau saja Jongin mengetahuinya, ia mungkin akan mengatakan Luhan adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ia temui. Sungguh. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukan agar Luhan bisa merasakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sehun, ataupun dirinya.

Belum lama Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, pesanan Jongin datang. Ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan potongan pancake berlapis madu itu kedalam mulut.

Luhan masih menikmati minumannya. Satu hal yang ia sukai, ia selalu kesulitan menghabiskan minuman itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya banyak sekali. Dan ia harus berbagi dengan seseorang.

"Pancakenya enak. Kau ingin mencobanya?" Jongin menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Menghabiskan bubble tea-ku saja sudah sangat sulit. Bagaimana kalau makan itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin perutku seperti gumpalan bantal lalu meledak."

Jongin terkekeh ketika mengunyah, "Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kau lebih enak untuk ditiduri, nyaman, seperti ranjang."

"Yak! Tidak mau." Luhan bersungut pada pria dihadapannya. "Aku kesini bukan untuk menambah berat badan, Jongin. Aku harus– diet. Ugh."

"Kenapa? _Client_-mu memintamu untuk diet?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tidak _sih_, ia malah mengatakan itu lebih baik kalau aku menambah berat badanku. Katanya agar tidak ada yang tertarik padaku dan hanya dia yang bisa berjalan bersama denganku." jawab Luhan polos.

Jongin hampir tersedak kalau tangannya tidak langsung menyambar minumannya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tsk. Tidak ada pengulangan."

Jongin berusaha untuk menelan habis makanannya sebelum berbicara, "Astaga Luhan kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa." katanya sambil menggeleng, menyudahi acara makannya sebentar dan fokus pada masalah temannya itu.

"Bodoh apanya?"

Jongin melipat tangannya, ia berniat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Luhan karena Jongin sendiri yakin anak itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Itu berarti ia menyukaimu, Lu. Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu selain dirinya. Mungkin ia tipikal pria posesif atau semacamnya. Tetapi bukankah itu justru bagus. Ia menjagamu dengan sangat baik."

Kalimat Jongin lagi-lagi membuatnya melayang sangat jauh hingga senyumnya tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Memikirkan Sehun melakukan itu rasanya membuat hati Luhan luluh dan ia tidak bisa mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, dirinya menikmati itu. Dirinya menikmati saat-saat dimana membayangkan Sehun dan dirinya terus bersama, melewati hari dan Sehun menelepon seakan waktu tidak akan berjalan tanpa mendengar suara Luhan. Ia bahagia. Walaupun diluar itu semua, masih ada hal yang ditakuti oleh Luhan. Yang sekarang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya.

Urusannya dengan Sehun sebentar lagi akan selesai. Cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi. Semua hanya tinggal menghitung waktu.

Luhan kemudian memutar sedotannya didalam gelas plastik minuman yang tinggal seperempat, ia mengangkat bahunya singkat, mencoba kembali pada kenyataan. "Entahlah, kuharap begitu."

Jongin mengangguk. "Apakah aku boleh menanyakan satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

Jongin menjeda sesaat, "Mm.. Apakah kau menyukai Sehun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin iya, atau mungkin juga tidak. Ia hanya sulit mengatakan pada Jongin mengenai perasaannya.

Lebih tepatnya, takut untuk mengakui perasaan yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh didalam hatinya.

Luhan belum sempat menjawab, tapi Jongin menunggunya. Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Benar, waktu untuk mengenali hatinya sendiri. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Tidak hingga matanya melihat sendiri apa yang Sehun lakukan dihadapannya.

Luhan bisa merasakan nafasnya tercekat, matanya perih dan perlahan berair membuat semua yang dilihatnya menjadi kabur, tubuhnya lemas hingga botol _bubble tea_ yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah, yaitu tepat pada saat ia melihat pria yang selama ini ia rindukan, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut seorang wanita.

Sehun melakukannya disana. Beberapa meter dari mereka dan tubuh Luhan ingin berlari sekencang mungkin tetapi tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menolak. Ia tidak ingin melihat momen itu, ia ingin berlari dan meninggalkan semua perasaan dan ingatannya disini. Ia harap ia bisa melarikan diri.

Jongin menatapnya bingung, Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan serta rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya menguap bersama sejuta pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, ia tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Ia ingin Jongin membawanya pergi sekarang, tetapi suaranya bergetar dan sesuatu menusuk tenggorokannya terlalu dalam hingga ia sulit berbicara.

Dengan terbata-bata, Luhan berusaha untuk berbicara, "J-jongin, a-aku mau pu-pulang sekarang."

Tangannya mengepal dibawah sana, menggenggam erat ujung kaus rajutnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kusut. Luhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat rasa sakit itu mati karena semua yang ia lihat barusan benar-benar seperti menyiksanya.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk menatap lebih jelas lagi.

Benar, itu Sehun.

Ia tahu Luhan tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau ia berada disini lebih lama lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pergi setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja.

Lalu tangisnya pecah, suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa ia melakukanya, Jongin? Kenapa…?"

Isakkannya mulai menjadi ketika Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendekapnya begitu erat ditengah orang yang berlalu lalang di jalur pejalan kaki. Seolah memberikannya kekuatan, tangan Jongin mengusap punggung Luhan dan menepuknya lembut. Tidak peduli lagi siapapun yang lewat, ia ingin Luhan tahu bahwa ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Jongin juga merangkul Luhan dengan erat ketika pria itu perlahan sudah bisa membawa kakinya yang terasa mati membeku.

Jongin tahu betapa hancurnya Luhan sekarang. Setelah semua hal yang mereka lewati bersama, ia tidak menyangka Luhan pantas mendapatkan ini.

Jongin sangat marah, tetapi itu bukan hal terpenting untuk saat ini. Hal paling penting sekarang adalah bagaimana mengatakan pada Luhan kalau apa yang dilihatnya tadi tidaklah benar. Karena lukanya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang sekalipun ia berusaha keras untuk menghapusnya.

"Sudah, Lu. Jangan menangis lagi. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan airmatamu."

Jongin berusaha untuk menenangkannya, tetapi percuma.

Luhan terlihat tidak berdaya sekarang, pertahanannya runtuh, langkah kakinya gontai. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur sehingga ia menangis terlalu keras.

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sehun?_

_...Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

kenapa, sehun? kenapa? /ggg

hai saya datang lagi membawa goresan di hati luhan fufufu

sukses bikin gregetan gak sih? kayaknya engga ya/? /mojok bareng luhan/nangis bareng/?

.

last, _**REVIEW**_ jutheyooow~

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **_Passed Past_

.

.

[NB: Italic = flashback]

.

.

"_Aku beli strawberry cheese cake." _

_Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri didepan kasir sambil menyodorkan beberapa uang kepada wanita paruh baya yang memberikannya sebuah kotak merah ukuran sedang. _

_Jongin merasakan suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia mengenal suara berat itu lalu menoleh untuk melihatnya. Pria yang satunya lagi tidak berdiri jauh dari sana namun hendak akan keluar melalui sebuah pintu kaca. Kemudian figurnya perlahan menghilang. Langkahnya membawanya keluar menyusul pria itu dengan tangan yang dikepalkan dan Jongin masih menahan emosinya._

_Ia mencengkram bahu pria tadi begitu langkahnya berhasil menyusulnya. _

_Mereka bertatapan tepat setelah pria dengan jas biru gelap itu menoleh kebelakang._

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan."_

_Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengernyit, masih mencoba mengingat wajah Jongin yang seperti pernah dilihatnya._

"_Kau temannya yang waktu itu, kan? Ada apa?"_

"_Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Lebih baik kau menjauh dari Luhan karena ia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi selamat untukmu, karena setelah urusan kalian selesai, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk peduli padanya."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?" _

_Jongin benar-benar ingin mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya ketika ia bertanya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia muak dengan wajah itu. _

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Kau tidak tahu apapun. Akan kuberitahu, kau sudah menghancurkan perasaan Luhan. Kau menyakitinya. Apakah kau senang melakukan itu? Biar kutebak, mungkin ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kau lakukan."_

_Sehun merasa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan memanggilnya kemudian menyalahkannya atas kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih banyak, tetapi ini menyangkut Luhan. Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. _

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Daripada kau datang dan menyudutkanku tanpa penjelasan apapun."_

_Jongin meloloskan seringaiannya, seolah merendahkan kebodohan Sehun._

"_Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, mungkin kau tidak menyadari keberadaan kami saat itu dan walaupun Luhan hanya pacar sewaan yang kau bayar, kau tidak seharusnya mencium seorang wanita dihadapannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ini bodoh atau naif, yang jelas kau kaya dan memiliki segalanya, tapi itu semua tidak bisa membuatmu memahami apa yang Luhan rasakan padamu. Kau tidak pernah bisa melihatnya. Dan kau tahu, hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan adalah menyukaimu."_

_Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang masih belum bisa dicerna oleh kepalanya, Jongin berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun dengan sekelebat pertanyaan yang melintas di pikirannya. Keningnya berkerut berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu._

_Orang-orang berjalan menabrak bahunya tetapi Sehun membiarkannya, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu silam. _

_Tidak lama setelah itu, tangannya secara tidak sengaja melepas kotak kue yang baru dibelinya, membiarkan benda itu terhempas jatuh ke lantai. _

"_Luhan. Aku harus menemui Luhan."_

_._

* * *

.

Larut dalam kesedihan yang begitu mendalam tidak pernah terasa sebaik ini. Luhan duduk memeluk lututnya di balkon kamar seharian ini dan membiarkan perasaannya menguap bersama langit malam disana. Perlahan, Luhan mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan hancur yang menyelimutinya tidak lagi terasa begitu buruk, mungkin angin berhembus menerpa hatinya hingga air mata berhenti mengalir, perasaan itu membeku hingga ia berpikir ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk tidak memiliki rasa apapun lagi. Ia menangis terlalu keras hingga semua akhirnya terlihat sia-sia, pada kenyataannya semua yang terjadi tidak pernah bisa kembali. Ia tidak bisa membuat ingatan itu sirna beserta luka yang mulai kering dan membekas.

Hanya untuk sekali ini Luhan menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga dirinya pantas menerima ini. Ia akan menerima kalau Sehun tidak menyukainya kembali, ia bisa mengerti kalau suatu hari nanti ia harus memutuskan untuk melupakan semua hal yang mereka lewati bersama. Namun tidak dengan jalan seperti ini. Sehun tidak perlu menghancurkannya dengan ciuman itu.

Hatinya hancur dan ia tahu kepingan itu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula. Pada awalnya, ia pikir Sehun akan menjadi orang yang menariknya dari pekerjaan bodoh itu, mengajarinya bagaimana untuk kembali jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama. Tapi mungkin ia salah.

Ia tidak ingin lagi terisak. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia butuh istirahat. Ia harus bisa keluar untuk membuka kehidupan yang baru dan berhenti menolak siapapun yang datang ke apartemennya.

Luhan membawa langkah kakinya yang lemah ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

Wajahnya mendongak keatas, menatap siapa yang datang.

Dadanya terasa sesak, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Luhan harus berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tidak jatuh. Mata yang familiar itu menatapnya, ada sepercik rasa bersalah yang muncul dari sana. Kakinya bergetar, namun Luhan masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Luhan ingin menutup pintunya kembali dan menolak, tetapi ia tak melakukan apapun.

Pelan-pelan, laki-laki yang menghancurkan kebahagiaannya berjalan mendekat.

Luhan ingin berjalan mundur, tetapi tertahan oleh genggamannya. Sehun berusaha untuk memeluknya hingga sebuah suara akhirnya terdengar meredupkan hatinya.

"Luhan."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan suara dan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar. Ia tidak bereaksi apapun, tubuhnya tidak mampu menolak walaupun ia ingin. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk tidak lagi tenggelam kedalam perasaan itu.

Nyatanya Luhan tidak bisa.

Sehun datang meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ketika keadaan perlahan membaik dengan rasa yang sudah mati, Sehun datang meluluhkan hatinya yang rapuh. Mengambil kembali kepingan itu dan memperbaikinya seperti sedia kala.

"Aku minta maaf."

Luhan tidak pernah bisa menutup hatinya untuk Sehun. Ia tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dilewati tetapi Sehun datang. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk menghentikan perasaannya untuk pria itu, Sehun selalu berada disana.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia sudah menyimpan Sehun di lubuk hatinya paling dalam.

Luhan berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar, "S-sehun, kurasa kau harus pulang sekarang. A-aku–"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Dan aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku minta maaf.."

Luhan akhirnya membiarkan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia membiarkan Sehun mendekapnya erat dan tangannya meremas ujung pakaian Sehun hingga meninggalkan kusut disana. Jantungnya berdentum dalam ketakutan, ia takut Sehun akan menghancurkannya lagi.

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Sehun.."

"Tidak, Lu. Aku yang bersalah. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham mengenai hal itu."

Luhan menggeleng. Setelah ia berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia mempertanyakan mengapa Sehun melakukan ini. Harusnya pria itu menjauh karena Luhan juga tidak peduli dengannya lagi sejak kejadian itu.

Lalu untuk apa Sehun datang kemari. Untuk apa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya dan datang ke apartemennya di setengah malam yang sudah terlewatkan. Untuk apa Sehun merepotkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan ini semua kalau bukan karena ia menyayangi pria itu.

.

* * *

.

Mereka menonton ulang serial drama favorit Luhan selama tiga puluh menit. Mereka duduk berjauhan, Luhan duduk memeluk lutut dan Sehun duduk di sisi lain sambil berusaha memperhatikan televisi.

Baginya, bersama Luhan adalah yang ingin dilakukannya walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ditonton. Luhan menyesap susu coklat hangat itu sesekali. Dirinya sendiri merasa tidak tertarik dengan serial drama itu kali ini. Saat dimana Sehun berada disampingnya.

"Luhan."

Akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Hm?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, Sehun menatapnya. "Kau tidak ingin tidur? Ini sudah hampir jam satu dan kurasa lebih baik kau istirahat."

Luhan langsung berpikir kalau Sehun mungkin harus pulang. Jadi ia menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"Kau pulanglah. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Besok kau harus bekerja 'kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Kau tidurlah dulu, aku bisa menunggumu hingga tertidur baru kembali kerumah. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Luhan menggeleng, masih memegang _mug_ yang berisi coklat hangat, "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Kau tahu, Sehun," Luhan menjeda, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asalkan tidak menatap pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu datang hanya untuk ini. Aku bisa mengerti. Harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, menahan perasaannya lagi.

Sehun terdiam.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun mencoba untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia melakukan ini. Mengapa ia berlari hanya untuk berusaha menjelaskan hal ini pada pria disampingnya.

Lalu sesuatu di belakang kepalanya mengatakan bahwa semua yang salah paham harus dijelaskan. Tapi Sehun tahu ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua. Perasaannya berbeda. Ada setitik rasa takut kalau Luhan akan membencinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham. Wanita itu hanya-" Sehun menarik nafas, ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan, ia percaya Luhan bisa mengerti. "Kami berpacaran sebelum ayahku pindah ke Korea.. Hubungan kami masih belum pasti saat itu karena aku harus pindah kesini dan ia menetap di Amerika. Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mengatakan ia akan berada disini untuk beberapa bulan."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah melanjutkan kalimatnya akan memperburuk suasana atau tidak. Tetapi ia rasa Luhan membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai itu semua.

"Malam itu adalah hari terakhir sebelum ia kembali ke Amerika. Ia memintaku untuk melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kali."

Dan Luhan mengerti kalau Sehun tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Wanita itu pernah menjadi bagian dari diri Sehun, ia pernah menjadi seseorang yang dicintai Sehun dan hubungan mereka belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

Lalu Luhan datang, ia merasa dirinya menghancurkan segala hal.

Ia menatap Sehun sekilas, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Sehun ingin menjelaskan lebih panjang, tetapi melihat reaksi Luhan ia tahu lebih baik ia menghentikannya.

Dadanya sesak, Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau tidurlah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu hubungan kalian."

Sehun menoleh padanya, melihat Luhan menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Ia meletakkan gelas yang dipegang lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Luhan. Mendekap pria itu dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti, semua perlakuan Sehun terlalu banyak melukainya tetapi juga memberikan begitu banyak keindahan di waktu yang bersamaan. Bahkan ciumannya terasa begitu memabukkan sekaligus menyakitinya.

Luhan tahu ia harus melupakan Sehun, ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya. Namun ia tidak ingin. Hatinya masih ingin berdenyut dan bersikeras agar tetap mencintai Sehun.

"A-aku.."

Sehun menggantungkan kalimat di pangkal tenggorokan. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Luhan cukup lama.

Di momen seperti ini ia terus berpikir apakah dirinya benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada pria yang berada dalam dekapannya. Apakah dirinya siap untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ia mengatakan ini pada Luhan.

Sehun pikir ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memastikan hatinya sendiri, atau ia mengatakannya sekarang dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyesal atas segala hal yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini.

Sehun memilih pilihan kedua.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap kosong ke arah depan sambil perlahan perasaan hancur merangkak keluar meninggalkan ruang hatinya. Angin menerpa dadanya hingga airmata membekas di pipinya, ia terpaku di sana.

Sehun masih belum mendengar apapun dari Luhan. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda reaksi pria itu.

Ia melepas pelukannya, berjalan ke hadapan Luhan dan mengarahkan dagu Luhan keatas agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu.

"Apa kau mendengarku?.."

Luhan hanya menatap bola mata jernih Sehun, mencari kesungguhan dari sana. Dan ia mendapatkannya.

Saat orang mengatakan kalau pandangan mata tidak bisa berbohong, sekarang Luhan bisa mempercayai itu. Ia hanya bisa menemukan dirinya percaya pada pria yang perlahan menempelkan bibir mereka bersama-sama. Melumatnya dengan sangat lembut hingga Luhan terbawa kedalam suasana hangat yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

Ia menutup matanya merasakan setiap inci bibir Sehun menyapu garis luar bibirnya, meninggalkan hisapan dan gigitan kecil disana. Sehun terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Sehun dan berjinjit untuk membiarkan bibir Sehun menyentuhnya bibirnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan." gumam Sehun disela ciuman mereka. Suaranya serak, tetapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dirinya tenggelam kedalam dunia yang diberikan Sehun padanya saat Sehun memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan sangat erat, membantunya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suara decapan memenuhi seluruh ruangan, menggema di langit-langit dan tertinggal disana. Membiarkan apartemen Luhan menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan Sehun padanya, kepada seseorang yang disewanya untuk mengisi setiap harinya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Mhm.. Mm.. S-Sehun-" suaranya parau.

Sehun terus menciumnya dan menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, melumat lidah kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu, yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan bergejolak di perutnya ketika Luhan memanggil namanya.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan pelan agar ia dapat bernafas, kepalanya tertunduk karena masih belum berani menatap manik Sehun.

Sehun tidak ingin mengulang ucapannya hanya untuk mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulut Luhan. Ia rasa ciuman tadi cukup untuk membuktikan kalau Luhan tidak menolak perasaannya. Walaupun ia masih ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari Luhan. Apakah pria itu merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak.

"Aku ingin terus menciummu agar kau tahu betapa dirimu sangat mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mengukir senyum, tangannya mengelus tengkuk Sehun dibelakang.

"Maaf,"

Hanya itu yang Luhan katakan sejauh ini. Mengapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakan kalau ia sudah menyukai Sehun lebih dulu dari pria itu. Segala hal yang ingin diucapkannya seperti berhenti di ujung lidahnya, dan ia harap Sehun mengerti semuanya setelah ciuman mereka tadi.

"Ciuman tadi kuanggap kau tidak menolak perasaanku." Sehun menyimpulkan untuk dirinya sendiri membuat Luhan mendongak.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Namun tidak sampai Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggiring pria itu kedalam kamar.

_Kau mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari kalau hatiku menyukaimu, Luhan._

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

Just got back from holiday! Maaf baru sempet update TT /deep bow/

Iya, I know ini pendek banget Banget BANGET ;; tapi janji chapter depan diusahakan fast update hehe~

.

**Q:** _Kok Luhan cepet banget maafin Sehun? _

**A:** Luhan disini udah dewasa, dia bisa mikir logis dan kan memang Sehun punya alasan utk melakukan (ciuman) itu, Luhan tau kok Sehun bukan tipikal cowo yang suka cium cewe lain sembarangan(?). Dan most of all, Luhan punya kepercayaan kepada Sehun ;;) Dan lagi kalau misalnya Luhan dibikin marah terus2an, ff ini kapan kelarnya ya? :'D Tbh aku ga gitu suka bikin karakter yg suka marah berkepanjangan hohoho~

**Q: **_Siapa tuh ceweknya?_

**A: **Siapa aja boleh, terserah kalian mau bayanginnya siapa LOL xD

**Q: **_Happy ending 'kan?_

**A: **Kalian mau angst juga aku kasih xD but yes, happy ending ~

**Q: **_Sequel?_

**A: **Liat nanti ya~

.

oh iya, note aja nih.. Cruise Line, 4W, dan Space Between mgkin baru akan di update ketika saya uda masuk sekolah alias minggu depan. Kenapa? Karena sekolah sumber inspirasi saya #tsahh /g

.

silakan tinggalkan kritik saran ide yang membangun di kolom _**REVIEW**_ oke?! marahin saya juga gapapa saya terima hahaha

.

Saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **_Double_

.

.

.

.

Luhan pikir saat-saat terberat mungkin sudah dilewati bersama oleh mereka. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan pria itu hingga terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Luhan masih ingat kapan ia memandangi wajah Sehun setelah hari itu datang. Hari dimana ia sama sekali tidak memiliki urusan apapun lagi dengan Oh Sehun. Setelah kontrak mereka sudah selesai, Luhan menyadari kalau apa yang diduganya dari awal ternyata benar. Ia hanya menjalankan ini semua tidak lebih dari dua bulan. Namun baginya, saat-saat itu adalah waktu paling bahagia untuknya.

Saat dimana Sehun memeluknya, menggandeng tangannya, menonton film, dan tertawa bersama.

Ia marah, kesal, menangis, namun Sehun memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Dari segala hal yang pria itu lakukan, semua terekam dalam memori Luhan dengan jelas. Luhan bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat hal itu. Belum lagi pengakuan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Waktu itu ia tahu setengah jiwanya melayang, Sehun mengubah keputusannya dan kembali mengambil kepingan hatinya yang hancur lalu mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala.

_Aku akan menyelesaikan kontrakmu dengan agensi segera. Aku janji._

Ucapannya masih membenak. Dan Luhan bersedia menunggu. Mungkin pria itu tidak seromantis Chanyeol seperti yang selalu Baekhyun katakan padanya, tetapi mengetahui kalau Sehun membalas perasaannya sudah sangat cukup. Benar-benar cukup. Ia tidak akan bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari itu.

Dirinya mempercayai Sehun. Perasaan cinta membuat akal sehatnya lenyap entah kemana. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Sehun mampu menjaga perasaannya. Luhan percaya kalau mereka bisa melewati hari selanjutnya dan menghadapi apapun yang terjadi bersama-sama. Luhan sudah memutuskan itu semua.

Ia tampak berpikir apakah ia harus menelepon Sehun atau tidak. Sudah dua minggu pria itu tidak memberikannya kabar dan itu membuat Luhan cemas. Sehun pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya karena jabatan yang didudukinya di perusahaan semakin meningkat. Mungkin Sehun telah memutuskan untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya dan itu akan sangat menyita waktu.

Luhan tidak seharusnya mengganggu. Tetapi ia merindukan Sehun. Dan kalau ia boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Sehun masih belum menepati sebuah janji.

Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau ia ingin membawa Luhan pergi untuk piknik.

Ya, ia tahu itu adalah hal kecil. Siapapun bisa melakukannya namun Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk hal itu. Tetapi bagi Luhan, janji adalah janji.

Hal ini membuat hatinya bimbang. Ia takut untuk menelepon Sehun walaupun Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan untuk menghubunginya kalau Luhan merindukan dirinya.

Jadi disinilah Luhan sekarang, berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menunggu sambungan telepon dijawab oleh seorang pria si ujung sana.

Tidak diangkat.

Luhan mencoba untuk meneleponnya sekali lagi.

Masih tidak diangkat.

Luhan tidak akan mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya. Sehun mengabaikan panggilannya berarti pria itu memang tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali.

"_Yah, baiklah.."_ gumamnya.

Baru saja ia berbalik dan melempar ponselnya ke sofa, benda itu berdering.

Tanpa melihat namanya lagi, Luhan yakin itu pasti Sehun.

"Hallo?"

"_Hey. Ada apa menelepon?"_ Benar, itu Sehun disebrang sana. _"Aku baru selesai meeting, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."_

Luhan mendengar suara derap langkah dan suara seorang wanita yang seperti sedang berdiri disampingnya membahas masalah pertemuan, dan Sehun mengatakan pada wanita itu untuk tunggu sebentar.

"_Lu? Kau masih disana?"_

Sehun menunda pembicaraannya dengan seorang sekretaris. Awalnya ia pikir menunda apa yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sehun mungkin lebih baik, namun Sehun pasti marah padanya karena ia sudah menelepon namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk membicarakan ini.

"_Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Letakkan itu di mejaku dan akan kuurus nanti." _

"_Baik, Pak."_ Itu suara seorang wanita setelah Sehun memintanya untuk meletakkan beberapa dokumen penting di ruangannya.

"_Luhan?"_

"Hm? Ya. Oh.. Itu.. Mhm–" Luhan memilin ujung bajunya ragu, ia mendengar suara denting _lift_. "Apakah kau jadi membawaku pergi piknik? Hm.. Maksudku, kita bisa pergi saat kau sudah tidak sibuk.."

_Astaga Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan. Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar dirimu merengek hanya untuk pergi piknik. Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti anak kecil sekarang. Bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh, Luhan._

"_Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Kita akan melakukannya nanti tapi tidak sekarang ataupun besok. Mungkin lain kali."_

Bagus. Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya kalau Sehun pasti akan menolak.

"Tentu, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Sehun. Sampai jumpa." Luhan segera menghentikan percakapan mereka, merasa bersalah telah membuang waktu Sehun.

Ia berusaha mengukir senyuman kecil dengan canggung, lalu menghela nafas begitu sambungan ponsel dimatikan. Ia tahu Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan itu dalam waktu dekat ini.

_Harusnya aku mengerti. Tsk. Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Luhan._

Luhan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas sikapnya yang kekanakan.

Bibirnya mengerucut menyadari kesalahannya. Ia pikir lebih baik ia pergi bersama seseorang. Mungkin Baekhyun.

Ia mengirimkan Baekhyun pesan singkat, berharap pria itu akan segera membalasnya.

.

* * *

.

Sehun masih dalam ruangannya membereskan beberapa hal yang sudah ditumpuk diatas meja kerja. Dokumen yang berisi kesepakatan dengan perusahaan iklan, kertas anggaran untuk pembangunan proyek baru, laptop dengan serentetan tabel dan kolom, serta _tablet_, dan segala hal yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Matanya kering dan lelah.

Ia melepas kacamata _full-frame_ yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja lalu menghela nafas. Menatap pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya membuat ia harus menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah jendela transparan di belakang meja sambil memijat ringan kedua pelipisnya.

Matanya terpejam, lagi-lagi memikirkan sesuatu. Sebelum membiarkan pikirannya bekerja lebih jauh, Sehun membuka kelopaknya perlahan.

Memandangi mobil yang melaju di jalanan setidaknya dapat membuat pikirannya lebih rileks. Dan Sehun baru menyadari kalau hari semakin malam ketika ia melihat langit sudah gelap, hanya tinggal kilau lampu gedung dan lampu ruangan.

Pria dengan jas hitam itu menyambar ponselnya yang berada diatas meja, mengecek beberapa –coret– banyak notifikasi yang tertera di layarnya. Sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi di sekitar leher, Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke arah jam putih di dinding ruangan.

Jam 8 malam.

Dan ia belum makan malam karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Sehun pikir ia tidak mungkin terus menghabiskan waktunya untuk pekerjaan. Ia perlu menyelesaikan sesuatu diluar ini.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali mengaktifkan ponsel, jemarinya mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

Tidak sampai lima menit ia menunggu, pesan itu dijawab oleh si penerima. Sehun buru-buru menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di laci bawah meja dan segera keluar. Senyumnya masih menyapa beberapa staff yang belum pulang, ada juga yang mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Sehun hanya menunduk sopan dan masuk kedalam mobil _sport_ hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari _lobby_, lalu mengendarai mobil kesayangannya itu ke suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang.

"Hey. Kau dimana?" ia berjalan sambil berbicara pada seseorang di telepon. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hampir ke seluruh sudut untuk mencari seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum paling lebar yang dimilikinya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya begitu matanya mendapatkan figur Sehun yang masih mencarinya kesana kemari, _"Hey aku disini."_

"Ah. Aku melihatmu."

Sehun lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan hingga menemukan sebuah tempat duduk yang cukup strategis untuk berbicara.

"Kau ingin makan?" itu suara Chanyeol begitu mereka mengambil tempat yang agak pojok.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa begitu lapar. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Kutebak, Baekhyun pasti sudah berteriak di teleponmu hanya untuk menyuruhmu makan malam. Benarkan?"

Sehun terkekeh, Chanyeol mengikutinya. "Yah, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

Tidak ingin melakukan basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, kedua pria itu tenggelam ke dalam pembicaraan serius diantara mereka. Sehun mengutarakan maksudnya datang kemari dan menemui Chanyeol dan pria tinggi yang tampak lebih berpengalaman mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Kalau kau bisa menunggu hingga selama itu, ya, berarti kau tidak harus menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli kontraknya, seperti yang kulakukan. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak siap untuk melihatnya 'bekerja' mengencani pria lain, mungkin hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Kau tidak mungkin memaksanya keluar begitu saja kan."

"Kau sudah mengambil alih kontrak Baekhyun dari agensi?"

"Belum. Aku masih berstatus _client_, itulah sebabnya Baekhyun masih harus tinggal di _basecamp_ untuk beberapa waktu. Namun semua sudah dibicarakan dengan ketua agensi. Dan ia bilang semuanya akan diurus secepat mungkin."

"Apakah agensi tahu kalau kalian sudah melakukan lebih dari yang tertulis di peraturan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku dan Baekhyun sudah melakukan lebih dari yang seharusnya?"

"Oh ayolah, _bro_. Mana mungkin kau tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari sekadar bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan ringan."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar begitu yakin, "Aku berani bertaruh untuk yang satu ini." lanjutnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Siapa yang peduli dengan itu semua. Aku akan memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya." Jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Menurutmu, kapan aku harus melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening berpikir sejenak, "Kalau untuk masalah yang itu kau harus tanya pada Luhan sendiri. Kurasa secepatnya, tapi tetap saja tergantung pada kalian. Kau tahu kan, mengurusi hal seperti ini tidak semudah memasang iklan untuk proyek barumu."

Yang lebih tua terkekeh kecil mencairkan suasana diantara mereka, Sehun menjawabnya "Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tidak mau aku melakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan pekerjaan itu adalah penghasilannya?"

"_Well_, Sehun. Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu. Mana mungkin ia menolaknya. Dan hey, aku rasa aku punya ide yang bagus,"

Sehun mengernyit ketika Chanyeol meloloskan seringaiannya yang tampak sangat aneh, "Pecat sekretarismu dan jadikan Luhan yang baru."

Sehun hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya begitu ia mendegarkan ide dari sahabat karibnya, "Kau gila, Chanyeol. Tapi itu harus dicoba."

"_Yeah_, aku juga merencanakan begitu awalnya pada Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran."

"Lalu? Kau tidak berencana mempekerjakan Baekhyun dirumahmu kan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mencarikannya pekerjaan lain, itu pun kalau ia menolak bekerja di kantorku. Dan ia harus tinggal bersamaku."

"Kau serius? Kalian berdua tinggal bersama?"

"Kenapa tidak."

Sehun mendecakkan lidah dan menggeleng pelan, "Kau benar-benar tipe pria posesif. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukaimu."

Senyum puas muncul di wajah Chanyeol. "Yah. Berbicara denganmu membuatku lapar."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan malam disini. Ayo cari tempat lain."

Mereka beranjak setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja hanya untuk membayar secangkir kopi lalu berjalan mencari sebuah restoran barat. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang diinginkan Sehun sekarang.

Belum lama mereka berjalan, Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya memperjelas apa yang barusan dilihat.

"Sehun, kau lihat mereka? Bukankah itu Luhan dan Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol, "Ah, benar. Sedang apa mereka disini."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia merogoh sakunya dan menelepon kekasihnya.

"_Chanyeol!"_ suara ceria menyambut telinga Chanyeol, suaranya nyaring tetapi terdengar begitu imut dari ujung sana.

"Hey, sayang. Kau sedang berada dimana sekarang?"

"_Di restoran barat yang sering kau kunjungi. Aku membawa Luhan kesini, katanya ia lapar dan ingin keluar jalan-jalan."_ Jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku kesana."

"_Tapi kau–"_ Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkankan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"_Hallo? Chan?"_

"Kau mau menghampiri mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak." Sehun mengukir senyum miring, kalau Chanyeol bisa menemui kekasihnya disana kenapa ia tidak. Lagipula Luhan juga tidak akan menolak dirinya.

Mereka berjalan masuk melewati pintu berukuran lebar dan sedikit tinggi, yang khusus didesain untuk turis-turis luar negri yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata. Kecuali untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan yang jelas tidak lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang begitu manik matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol memasuki ruangan bernuansa biru itu.

"Chanchan!" Pria yang lebih tinggi berjalan mendekat, lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kekasihnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun, Sehun melemparkan senyumnya pada Luhan yang tersipu. Sehun tidak tahu betapa senangnya Luhan saat melihat dirinya berada disana. Dan lebih tidak terduga lagi, saat Luhan berdiri heran menatap Sehun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, pria itu merangkul kecil pinggang Luhan sebelum duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun terlihat yang paling ceria ketika Luhan berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya diantara mereka berempat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdekatan –atau bahkan sangat dekat– sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan terlihat agak sedikit canggung.

"Jadi, apakah kita sedang _double-date_?" suara Baekhyun mendominasi, Chanyeol tertawa diikuti oleh Sehun.

Mendengar kata _double-date_ terkesan menggelitik di telinga Luhan, tetapi ia menyukainya. Ia tidak berbeda dari Baekhyun, selalu menginginkan sebuah kencan yang romantis dan berkesan, juga perasaan tulus dari Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara saat Chanyeol masih memilih bungkam, pria itu memang tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Mungkin. Kurasa juga begitu."

Lalu diam-diam Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan, membuat pria disampingnya menatap Sehun dengan pipi merona.

"Jadi, ada yang sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng ketika Sehun menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah, aku lapar."

Lalu Chanyeol memanggil salah seorang pelayan wanita berwajah oriental disana.

"Kau sudah makan, hm?" Sehun bertanya lembut –hampir berbisik– pada Luhan.

"Belum," Jawab Luhan sambil membolak-balikkan menunya, "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Mereka berbicara dengan suara sangat halus, tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah sibuk ribut mengenai makanan mana yang enak padahal mereka sudah sering ke restoran ini.

"Terserah kau saja, aku mengikuti pesananmu." Kata Sehun. Selanjutnya, pria dengan kaus putih _v-neck_ disebelahnya memesan makanan barat yang umum, namun mungkin sedikit berbeda pada sausnya yang dicampur dengan resep makanan timur.

"Yak! Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin makan daging dan yang berminyak. Aku bisa semakin gemuk."

"Kau memang sudah gemuk, Baek. Jadi kau akan semakin terlihat imut dan lucu."

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, Chan. Dasar gila. Mana ada pria gemuk yang terlihat lucu seperti seleramu itu. Pria aneh."

"Ada. Dan itu kau, ya kan?"

"Hm. Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. Untuk memilih menu makanan saja membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk mereka beradu mulut dulu.

Tetapi itu yang membuat Luhan terkekeh melihat mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin adalah pasangan paling ribut yang pernah ditemuinya. Berbeda dengan mereka sendiri, Sehun sesekali memperhatikannya bahkan ketika Luhan sedang memasukkan _macaroni_ kedalam mulut. Sudut bibir yang meninggalkan krim keju membuat Sehun mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkannya.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan yang lucu.

Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan pasangan yang duduk dihadapannya, lalu berdeham kecil.

"Baekhyun, kau lebih baik tidak mengganggu mereka." itu suara Chanyeol yang akhirnya terdengar sepanjang acara makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan menggumam kata 'maaf' ketika mulutnya masih mengunyah salad.

"Tidak, tidak apa," Luhan angkat bicara begitu Sehun selesai. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," lanjutnya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Sehun sangat memperhatikanmu bahkan saat kau makan. Kau lihat Chanyeol, ia asik dengan makanannya dan malah menyuruhku untuk mengkonsumsi makanan berlemak. _Huh_."

Luhan terkekeh, "Kurasa Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya orang yang melakukan itu. Sehun juga, Baek."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Hah? Benarkah itu hyung? Kalian ini memang benar-benar pria aneh. Hyung, jangan dengarkan Sehun. Kau sudah sangat cantik seperti ini." ia mengangguk, meyakinkan Luhan agar percaya padanya.

"Aku tahu. Kau juga cantik, Chanyeol bahkan terus menatapmu dari tadi."

Begitu Baekhyun menoleh pada pria disebelahnya, Chanyeol langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Bisakah kau berhenti menjelek-jelekkan pacarmu dan habiskan makanannya?"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memekik, Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua pipi _chubby_ itu dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, membersihkan seluruh _mayonnaise_ yang menempel di sekitar bibir kecilnya.

Sehun tertawa, Luhan menatap mereka dengan wajah tersipu malu. Ia tidak berharap untuk melihat adegan dewasa kedua orang itu bersama Sehun seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan makan malam.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi siang. Aku akan segera mengatur jadwal untuk membawamu pergi piknik."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Jangan dipaksakan. Kau harus bekerja, aku bisa mengerti."

Luhan memberikannya senyum paling tulus untuk menyakinkan Sehun, membuat pria itu tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayai keseriusan ucapan Luhan.

Sehun membawa tangannya untuk mengelus pipi halus Luhan. "Kita harus bicara nanti."

Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya paling terakhir. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin diperhatikan seperti Sehun memperhatikan Luhan?"

"T-tidak. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol meloloskan senyum miringnya.

"Channie! Berhentilah menggodaku di tempat umum. Tsk!"

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

endingnya super absurd... maafkannn T.T

aku ngerasa chapter kali ini ga begitu nge-feel iya ngga sih :(

.

ehm.. aku mau ngomongin sesuatu

aku sekarang uda kelas 12, which means jadwalku bakal berkali lipat lebiih padat dr yang biasanya. Dan dengan berat hati aku bakal sedikit hiatus (tenang, cuma dikit/?) dan fokus sekolah dulu. Kalau ada waktu paaasti bakal kulanjut. Aku ga bisa janji update kilat/panjang, semua tergantung motivasi dlm diri saya sndiri juga hehe~ (berlaku untuk smua ff-ku :D)

seneng banget baca _**review** _kalian yang suka sm ff absurd ini, gak nyangka bakal tembus 300+ reviews T.T i'm very thankful!

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_

_._

_p.s.: u can chat me via Line if u guys miss me /no/ line ID: kimdarlings_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** _New Beginning_

_._

_._

**_[!] PLEASE READ SLOWLY_**

**_(bacanya dihayati!)_**

_._

_._

"Antarkan dokumen kontrak ke ruanganku sekarang."

"_Baiklah, tuan."_

Sehun masih sibuk dengan beberapa urusan diatas layar _iPad_. Sambil menunggu asistennya mengantarkan beberapa berkas kepadanya, Sehun meraih sebuah botol air di ujung meja. Pekerjaan ini sungguh membuatnya kehilangan oksigen. Berkali-kali Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan melepas kacamata _full-frame_ yang bertengger dikedua pelipisnya, dan memijat bagian itu sedikit.

"Masuk."

Seorang wanita berambut gelap dengan _blouse_ putih berbahan satin serta rok hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk pinggulnya, melangkah mendekat pada meja Sehun dan membungkukkan tubuh sedikit untuk meletakkan beberapa file di meja yang lebih rendah dari figure tinggi rampingnya.

Sehun tidak sengaja melihat garis dadanya diantara celah pakaian yang ia kenakan, lalu mendengus acuh.

"Ini kantor. Lebih baik kau memakai pakaian yang sopan." tegur Sehun.

Wanita dengan kaki jenjang dan bibir merah delima itu hanya melemparkannya sebuah senyuman kecil sambil menggumamkan kata, "Maaf."

Sehun sangat tidak menyukai cara para wanita untuk memikat pria yang mereka sukai. Wanita dengan pakaian terbuka dan _make-up_ berlebih sungguh bukan tipe idealnya. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang untuk membelikan itu pada kekasihnya, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Ia lebih memilih untuk membuang berlembar-lembar dollar untuk sesuatu yang berharga. Seperti investasi uang pada sebuah rumah ideal yang akan ditinggali oleh dirinya dan orang yang ia cintai suatu hari kelak.

Sekarang ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Pekerjaannya belum selesai dan ia tidak punya waktu. Jangan katakan padanya kalau asistennya itu tertarik pada Sehun. Setelah mengusir dugaannya itu, Sehun kembali memakai kacamata dan melanjutkan pekerjaan. Mungkin tidak hingga wanita cantik didepannya membuka suara.

"Apakah tuan akan keluar untuk makan siang?"

Sehun mengacuhkan suaranya, _iPad-_nya terlihat lebih menarik daripada wanita itu.

"Tidak. Aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan." Sehun harap ia akan segera meninggalkan Sehun dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Apakah anda ingin dibawakan makan siang? Aku bisa menyiapkannya."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali dan melanjutkan tugasmu."

Dalam hatinya, wanita blasteran itu mencibir dalam hati. Ia tidak mengharapkan sikap dingin seperti yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Akhirnya ia berbalik dan menciptakan suara _heels_ dan lantai keramik yang beradu, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun bersama dengan kertas-kertas penting diatas meja.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ia berbalik, "Ya?"

"Apakah hari ini ada jadwal meeting untukku?"

"Tidak, tuan. Direktur sempat berpesan untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuannya denganmu, tapi tidak memberitahukan waktu yang pasti."

"Baiklah. Atur jadwal baru untukku."

"Mhm. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku ingin seluruh pekerjaan yang harus dikonfirmasi hari ini di serahkan padaku sebelum jam lima sore." Sehun tampak menggeser layar _touch-screen_ ditangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, "Dan atur jadwal pertemuanku dengan Luhan." tambahnya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah wanita itu meninggalkan ruangannya, Sehun mengeluarkan selembar kertas cek dan menuliskan nominal uang untuk diserahkan pada petugas bank. Rencananya kertas cek tersebut akan diberikan kepada Gotlove agency dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sehun kembali meraih iPadnya dan menuju ke bagian email, memastikan apakah nominal uang yang ia tulis sudah benar sesuai dengan apa yang dikirimkan oleh staff base-camp tersebut. Beberapa persyaratan juga telah dilakukan olehnya. Senyum miring muncul di wajahnya, puas akan kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan dokumen kontrak tadi, yang dibawakan oleh asistennya, Sehun hanya perlu membaca lebih lanjut untuk memeriksa apakah surat untuk Gotlove agensi tersebut sudah dibuat dengan benar. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko terjadinya kecurangan dalam hal ini. Selanjutnya, ia akan membubuhkan tanda tangan dan mengajukannya kepada ketua agensi. Ia yakin permintaan sederhananya tidak akan ditolak.

_1\. Pembayaran dilakukan dalam bentuk cek dan dapat diproses kapanpun oleh penerima._

_2\. Pemutusan kontrak kerja yang telah dilakukan oleh Xi Luhan per tanggal 14 April 2012, tidak akan lagi melibatkannya dalam urusan apapun yang terdapat dalam Gotlove agensi._

_3\. Gotlove agensi tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk meminta pengembalian Xi Luhan ke base-camp._

Sehun merasa puas saat membaca memberapa point penting yang akan diajukan olehnya mengingat ini adalah sebuah persertujuan. Tidak boleh ada yang dirugikan disini dan ia tidak ingin mengurus masalah lain setelahnya kalau ini tidak disepakati secara jelas.

Ia meraih gagang telepon yang berada diatas meja, meminta seseorang untuk segera mengantarkan cek itu pada Gotlove agensi sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sehun ingin mendengarkan sebuah kabar gembira yang akan segera diterima olehnya.

_To : Gotloveagency _

_Subject : Kontrak kerja_

"_Selamat siang,_

_Cek untuk penyelesaian kontrak kerja atas nama Xi Luhan telah saya kirim ke kantor anda siang ini._

_Saya juga memiliki beberapa pengajuan untuk diberikan kepada Gotlove agency, tetapi akan saya berikan lebih lanjut._

_Selain pembayaran kontrak tersebut, saya harap anda memberitahukan hal lain untuk dilakukan agar hal ini dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu dekat._

_Best regards,_

_Oh Sehun"_

Sehun menekan tombol _send_ dan mengharapkan balasannya secepat mungkin. Ia meletakkan benda elektronik tersebut diatas meja dan membereskan beberapa folder sebelum kembali berkutat dengan iPadnya saat sebuah notifikasi muncul.

_From : Gotloveagency _

_Subject : Kontrak kerja_

"_Selamat siang, Tuan Oh. _

_Saya telah menerima cek yang Anda kirimkan melalui pekerja Anda._

_Kami membutuhkan tanda tangan Xi Luhan untuk dokumen kesepakatan yang telah ada. _

_Maka setelah itu, semua kontrak kerja yang terkait telah selesai dilakukan._

_Penandatanganan juga dapat dilakukan di hari kerja pukul sepuluh pagi hingga sembilan malam._

_Demikianlah keperluan yang harus dipenuhi. Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Tuan._

_Best regards,_

_Gotlove agency"_

Bingo.

Sehun hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya yang satu ini. Langkah terakhir yang harus ia lakukan adalah membawa Luhan ke kantor Gotlove agensi dan menyelesaikan beberapa berkas disana. Dan setelah itu, Luhan tidak akan lagi terlibat di dalam pekerjaan bodoh itu.

Pria dengan surai coklat gelap itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kulit yang nyaman, yang sedang didudukinya. Ia merasa puas akan kinerjanya sendiri. Bahkan tidak habis pikir kalau dirinya bisa menyelesaikan ini begitu cepat. Dan hanya butuh waktu yang cukup singkat, ia akan membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya seorang, menjadi milik Oh Sehun seutuhnya.

Selanjutnya, Sehun kembali merapikan beberapa hal dan meminta seseorang untuk mengembalikan ini semua pada asistennya, ia membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan kerja dan pergi dari kantor.

.

* * *

.

Mobil Audi A8 hitam bergerak ditengah-tengah kota yang mulai dipadati oleh mobil lain dan orang-orang di sisi jalan. Ini adalah jam pulang kerja sehingga tidak heran kalau jalanan agak sedikit tersendat. Banyak angkutan umum yang beroperasi untuk mengantar para karyawan perusahaan di distrik ini untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Sehun, mobilnya berbelok ke arah kanan begitu ia menemukan persimpangan jalan, ia menuju kesebuah apartemen berstandard setara kelas menengah kebawah.

Begitu ia berhenti didepan lobi yang lantainya sudah terlihat kusam dan tidak terawat, orang-orang yang berjalan keluar dari sana sesekali berbisik saat melihat ia berdiri didekat mobil mewah. Seolah membicarakan tentang 'apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang konglomerat di daerah seperti ini'. Yah, kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan mereka.

Sehun tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama disana, ia merasa risih saat tatapan orang-orang menyorotnya dengan sudut mata mereka. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali menelepon pemilik ruang apartemen bernomor 520 tetapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keatas dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan. Tidak peduli apa yang akan pria itu pikirkan mengenai dirinya.

"Luhan, buka pintunya."

Sudah dua kali Sehun memanggil setelah suara bel tak kunjung membuat seseorang menampakkan dirinya di balik pintu apartemen. Ia harap suaranya tidak mengganggu orang lain disekitar sana.

"Luhan." panggilnya sekali lagi. Ia sungguh akan masuk tanpa seizin Luhan kalau pria itu tidak membuka pintu.

Hal itu akhirnya dilakukan Sehun, ia berhasil menyelinap masuk kedalam menggunakan kunci cadangan yang pernah diberikan oleh Luhan. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, memastikan apakah Luhan ada didalam.

Di ruang tamu tidak ada siapapun, dapurnya juga kosong, tempat terakhir yang harus diperiksa adalah kamar Luhan. Sehun membuka pintu putih yang sudah terbuka sedikit, keningnya berkerut heran mengapa pria itu bahkan tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar.

Ia sengaja tidak memanggil nama Luhan lagi semenjak kedua maniknya menemukan seorang pria manis sedang duduk disana. Dengan kemeja putih –hampir transparan– longgar dan juga panjang hingga menutupi setengah pahanya yang polos –tanpa celana, rambut poni yang diikat keatas seperti kuncup bunga. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan dan sesekali ia mengetuk dagu dengan ujung pensil, mirip seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah, menandakan bahwa sebuah ide muncul diatas kepala.

"Hey."

Suara Sehun membuyarkan konsentrasinya, ia menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Se-sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berdiri disana, buru-buru ia menarik kemejanya agar dapat menutupi kakinya yang tidak dilapisi apapun. Kedua pipi Luhan berubah menjadi lebih menggemaskan saat semburat merah muda karena malu merambat ke permukaan pipinya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ponselmu, menekan bel pintu berkali-kali namun tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab. Jadi aku memakai ini." Sehun merogoh saku jas dan menggantungkan sebuah kunci di jari telunjuknya.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang, kemudian menyadari kalau benda itu sedang berada dalam _silent mode_ dan bel pintu sebenarnya tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Maaf, ponselku tadi dalam silent mode. Jadi…" Ia menyengir tersipu sedangkan Sehun terus menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kalau saja pria itu tahu betapa Luhan sangat malu. Penampilannya benar-benar buruk saat ini. Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Sehun datang berkunjung.

Luhan menimbang apakah ia harus mengusir Sehun keluar dari kamarnya karena ia harus berganti pakaian atau langsung bertanya mengapa Sehun datang kemari. Ia memilih yang kedua. Meminta Sehun keluar terdengar seperti bukan ide yang bagus.

"Umm.. Sehun, ada apa datang kemari?"

"Ah benar. Aku hampir lupa." Sehun berjalan mendekat. Luhan menelan ludah dengan kasar sambil mencegah matanya membulat saat Sehun berdiri terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau mempunyai waktu sebentar?"

Luhan mengangguk, rambut kuncup bunganya ikut bergoyang diatas kepalanya membuat wajah polos itu terlihat sangat lucu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Sehun memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan membuat pria dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil terhuyung kebelakang, secara spontan tangannya memegang lengan Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

Sehun bersumpah pada dirinya kalau ia ingin mencium pria itu sekarang juga. Bahkan jika ada ketua agensi disini. Sehun harus menahan diri ketika menyadari betapa imutnya Luhan dengan mata _doe_ tanpa eyeliner, serta bulu matanya yang lentik.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, "Kita harus ke base-camp dan bertemu dengan ketua agensi. Ada yang harus kita selesaikan disana."

Luhan mendelik, "A-apa? Menyelesaikan apa?"

"Kontrakmu. Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Agensi membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk beberapa berkas."

Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Bukankah kau senang mendengar hal itu?"

Sehun tidak heran dengan rasa kaget yang Luhan ekspresikan melalui nada bicara dan wajahnya, ia mengingatkan pria itu tentang janjinya.

Luhan menatapnya lurus, kemudian mengangguk. Senyuman kecil merangkak naik di bibir merahnya.

Dan bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia bisa tahan untuk tidak mencium Luhan. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan kedalam ciuman singkat sebelum memutuskan tautan mereka.

"Aku juga memiliki sebuah penawaran untukmu." ucapnya sambil melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggulnya, lalu meremas bokong Luhan sambil menggendong pria manis itu, membawanya duduk diranjang diatas pangkuan Sehun. Luhan secara tidak sadar, mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun.

"Penawaran apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku berencana untuk memberikanmu pekerjaan lain, mengingat aku telah membuatmu 'dipecat' dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang."

"U-uh benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku telah mendapatkan jabatan sekretaris untukmu. Kau bisa apply di bagian itu dan mulai bekerja dalam waktu dekat ini."

Luhan nyaris berteriak senang setelah mendengar kabar gembira dari Sehun, namun masih ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya, "Tapi Sehun, pekerjaan sekretaris harus dilakukan selama dua puluh empat jam bukan? Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kuliah dan.. aku takut aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya mengusap punggung Luhan di balik pakaian tipis itu, "Aku bisa pastikan pekerjaan itu tidak akan mengganggu tugas kuliahmu dan yang lainnya. Aku juga akan mempermudah segala hal yang kau butuhkan."

"Mm? Mempermudah segala hal yang kubutuhkan?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Aku akan membawamu tinggal bersamaku, sehingga kau bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai sekretarisku tanpa harus mengorbankan urusan kuliah."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sehun. Sekretarismu?"

"Ya. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"A–aku.." Luhan tampak kehabisan kata-kata, antara ia harus senang atau menganggap ini adalah sebuah kutukan karena ia dan Sehun akan tinggal bersama. Masalahnya, Sehun selalu berhasil menggodanya dan– ya ampun, cukup untuk pikiran dewasa itu, Luhan.

Pria yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"B-bukan begitu, Sehun. Itu semua terlalu berlebihan. Kau bisa membayarku sebagai sekretaris yang bekerja paruh waktu tanpa harus menampungku di rumahmu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu saat kau sudah banyak membantuku," Luhan menjeda, menggigit bibirnya sebentar, "Atau kau bisa menempatkanku di posisi yang lebih rendah sehingga aku bisa bekerja _freelance_, aku akan menggunakan sisa waktu untuk bekerja di tempat lain."

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan atau keberatan untuk melakukan ini. Aku ingin melakukan ini hanya demi kau. Kecuali kau menolak kebaikanku."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun, lalu segera menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Bukannya begitu.. A-aku–"

"Aku hanya menginginkan jawaban iya atau tidak. Jadi berikan aku salah satu dari itu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, mempertimbangkan yang mana yang harus ia ambil.

"Diam berarti iya."

"Yak, Sehun! Aku belum menjawabnya."

"Aku tidak memiliki cukup kesabaran untuk menunggu. Jadi kupikir jawabannya adalah iya."

"Tsk. Kau ini s–"

Belum sempat Luhan selesai berbicara, Sehun sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Menyesap benda kenyal itu dan mengulum bibir bawahnya, menjilat garis luar bibir Luhan. Nafas mereka beradu sembari Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke base-camp sekarang, sebelum jam sembilan. Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi. Sekarang ganti pakaianmu, kutunggu diluar. Okay?"

Luhan mengangguk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat berseri, sudah siap dengan kehidupan baru yang akan Sehun berikan padanya.

.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya sudah cukup malam untuk datang berkunjung, namun lampu-lampu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di daerah elit ini belum padam. Dan juga beberapa rumah disebelahnya yang masih menunjukkan aktivitas malam hari seperti keluarga yang berkumpul di beranda depan dengan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain bola kaki. Suasana cukup ramai di sepanjang jalan, mungkin karena hari ini adalah Sabtu dan besok adalah hari libur bagi hampir semua orang, yaitu hari Minggu. Ada juga sepasang kekasih yang melewati mobil mereka ketika lampu merah tidak menginjinkannya terus berjalan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan seksama. Bagaimanapun, hal itu sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Mm.. Tidak, bukan apa-apa." jawabnya sembari memilin ujung bajunya, juga bermain dengan jemari sendiri saat pria di tempat duduk supir sibuk mengendarai Audi A8 keluaran terbaru.

"Kau ingin seperti mereka?"

Ucapannya mengagetkan Luhan. Pria cantik disebelahnya segera menoleh, menuntut penjelasan mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menanyakannya hal semacam itu.

"Apakah kau juga akan melakukan itu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Sehun segera menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, "Tidak," Luhan tahu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Mungkin aku lebih memilih membawamu kemana saja dengan mobil, atau minimal bus umum daripada jalan kaki."

"Kenapa?"

"Jawabannya sederhana, aku bukan pria itu." Sehun menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil, Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya."

Sehun sedang mencerna kata-kata itu dibelakang kepalanya, "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauh lebih indah, yang tidak bisa dijangkau hanya dengan jalan kaki. Jadi aku memilih untuk naik bus atau mobil. Apakah itu cukup masuk akal?"

Luhan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ringan pada lengan Sehun. "Kau sangat _cheesy_, Sehun."

Luhan teringat saat pertama kali dimana Sehun membawanya ke water-park. Waktu itu Sehun bersikap sangat innocent dan ia juga ingat kalau Sehun suka mengerjainya. Luhan menggeleng singkat ketika senyuman aneh itu mengundang pertanyaan dari Sehun, "Kau kenapa?" Sementara yang ditanya berusaha menyembunyikan pipi _blushed_-nya itu. Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika mengingat hari pertama mereka berkencan, mereka harus mandi bersama karena takut ketinggalan bus. Itu sangat konyol, tapi menyenangkan.

Selain itu juga, saat dimana dirinya kewalahan karena ciuman pertama Luhan dicuri oleh kliennya sendiri.

Tapi lihatlah mereka sekarang. Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa di akhir cerita ia akan termakan oleh umpannya sendiri. Ia telah melabuhkan hatinya untuk salah seorang klien. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, mungkin Luhan sudah menyukai Sehun. Maksudnya adalah, menyukai Sehun karena ketampanan yang pria itu miliki. Tapi ia tidak menduga bahwa permulaan itu bisa menjadi hingga seperti ini. Sehun menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan mereka akan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan.

Waktu dimana Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk dan bekerja di agensi sewa pacar demi mendapatkan uang saku karena biaya yang dikirim oleh orangtuanya di China hanya boleh digunakan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Dan hari ini semua itu akan berakhir, lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Dan semua itu dilakukan oleh pria yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, memperlakukannya bagaikan bunga dengan kelopak yang indah, namun rapuh.

"Terima kasih." kata Luhan.

Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan, pria cantik disebelahnya mendongak untuk menangkap manik mata pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau melanggar peraturan lagi, Sehun."

Sehun meloloskan gelak tawa diikuti oleh Luhan, "Benar juga. Setelah dua bulan aku tidak pernah menaati peraturan, mungkin ini waktunya bagiku untuk tidak melanggarnya."

Ya, benar. Tidak melanggarnya lagi karena mereka akan bergandengan tangan bersama, berpelukan, atau bahkan memberikan ciuman hangat satu sama lain setiap harinya setelah hari ini. Tidak akan ada lagi peraturan sialan yang akan membuat Luhan menggerutu mengenai Sehun yang tidak tahu aturan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bergandengan tangan, sebuah bentuk sentuhan ringan sesuai dengan peraturan yang tertulis. Orang-orang pikir Luhan dan Sehun sedang melakukan sebuah lelucon. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia.

Langkah mereka memasuki pintu lebar dimana Jongdae dan Suho ada diruang tengah. Baekhyun sedang memasukkan sesendok _Häagen-Dazs_ kedalam mulutnya dan Jongin asik berbicara di ponsel. Semua aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu masuk kedalam.

"Jongin!" seru Luhan membuat Jongin buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya –terdengar suara jeritan dari kliennya yang bernama Kyungsoo disebrang sana.

"Luhan!" Jongin berhamburan memeluknya. Tentu Sehun sudah melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Luhan sejak tadi.

"Tumben sekali kau berada disini, apakah tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin sembari melirik pria disamping Luhan.

"Mungkin sudah. Entahlah, kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu selesai selama kau belum lulus." jawabnya disela gelak tawa kecil, "Aku ada sedikit urusan. Ketua agensi ada didalam kan?"

"Mhm. Dia didalam."

"Ah baiklah. Aku masuk dulu."

Kemudian Luhan masuk diikuti dengan Sehun disisinya. Bau _Eucalyptus_ memenuhi aroma ruangan. Seorang wanita berperawakan tidak asing menyambut mereka.

"Oh, hai, Luhan, dan juga Sehun. Senang bertemu kalian kembali. Silakan duduk." sapanya ramah.

Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil mengambil posisi didepan wanita itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Sehun langsung mengatakan _to-the-point_ maksud dari kedatangannya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang membutuhkan tanda tangan Luhan. Apakah bisa dilakukan sekarang?"

"Oh, tentu. Kau terdengar terburu-buru, Tuan Oh." jawabnya sarkastik sambil menarik laci, mengeluarkan sekitar dua atau tiga file folder dan meletakkannya diatas meja, menyusunnya berjejer diatas meja, jari telunjuk dengan kuku yang dilukis _French-nail_ mengarahkan pandangan Luhan pada bagian-bagian yang harus dibubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Kau bisa membacanya terlebih dulu atau langsung menandatanginya disini."

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum beralih pada kertas dihadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca sekilas andai saja ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Sehun membaca lembar kertas yang lainnya secara intensif.

Setelah yakin dengan isi dari kesepakatan itu, Luhan menandatangi tiga lembar kertas putih. Sehun mengeluarkan map yang dibawanya dari mobil tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku juga membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk yang satu ini." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah map biru muda kepada ketua agensi. Wanita itu menautkan alisnya sebentar sebelum menerima, pandangannya beralih kepada Sehun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah pen di ujung meja.

"Kau sungguh menginginkan penyelesaian yang adil, huh, Tuan Oh?" kekehan ringan lolos dari mulutnya. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Tidak kalah sarkastik, Sehun kemudian menjawab, "Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman dan pemanipulasian."

Luhan telah memegang tangan Sehun dibawah meja, memohon pada Sehun agar berhenti. Luhan sudah mengenal baik ketua agensinya itu, ucapannya memang penuh dengan sindiran dan sarkastik, tetapi ia selalu bersikap adil dalam sebuah kesepakatan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'sudahlah-sehun-tolong-hentikan'.

Untungnya Sehun mengerti. Pria yang lebih muda mengambil mapnya kembali dan berjalan keluar setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal pada wanita muda itu.

"Semua sudah selesai." bisik Sehun dengan senyuman penuh arti begitu mereka keluar. Luhan tidak mampu menahan matanya yang berair. Ia berhamburan memeluk Sehun disana, saat itu juga.

Sehun pikir Luhan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopang tubuhnya karena lihatlah, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih pada dirinya. Suara isakan kecil memenuhi telinga Sehun. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Sehun inginkan, tetapi ia menginginkan senyuman Luhan. Asalkan ia bisa bersama pria itu, ia akan melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Kau berlebihan."

Luhan menggeleng, tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sehun mendaratkan pukulan kecil disana. "Aku tidak berlebihan!"

"Okay, okay. Aku tahu. Maka dari itu berhentilah menangis." Sehun terkekeh ringan, "Hey, Lu. Lihatlah, semua orang memperhatikan kita." tambahnya berbohong.

Luhan buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipi, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kemudian kembali pada pria yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Mereka semua kemana, Sehun?"

Luhan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Bahkan kotak _Häagen-Dazs_ Baekhyun juga menghilang. Sehun mengangkat bahunya sebentar ikut merasa –berpura-pura– bingung, "Tidak tahu. Barangkali mereka sudah pulang. Entahlah."

Antara Luhan menjadi semakin bodoh karena telalu senang atau apa, ia percaya begitu saja pada Sehun padahal dirinya sendiri sudah tahu kalau mereka –Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Suho– tidak pernah pulang di waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak pernah. Coret, tidak pernah sekalipun.

Harusnya ini semua terlihat aneh dan ganjil. Tetapi Luhan –dengan bodohnya– ikut saja pada Sehun yang mengarahkan stir berbelok ke arah kiri. Padahal harusnya lurus menuju apartemen tua itu.

"Kita kemana, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya melemparkan pandangan kearah Luhan dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Lima menit.

Lima belas menit.

Baiklah, ini sudah dua puluh menit.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah komplek perumahan yang terlihat familiar. Luhan seperti pernah datang ke tempat ini atau mungkin hanya _deja vu_. Matanya menerawang ke sekitar lingkungan perumahan itu sebelum Sehun mengaitkan jemari mereka dan membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat.

Butuh sekitar tujuh menit untuk sampai di lokasi yang ingin Sehun tunjukkan. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menutup mata sebelum mereka sampai.

"Kita akan kemana, Sehun? Apakah masih jauh?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun menuntunnya berjalan sementara Luhan mulai paranoid, takut-takut kalau Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. _Siapa yang tahu._

Kemudian suara engsel pagar terdengar, Luhan melangkah masuk secara perlahan. Semilir angin tiba-tiba ikut berhembus mengiringi dirinya yang dituntun Sehun.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah halaman rumah dengan rumput hijau dan beberapa tanaman bunga di samping tempat mereka berdiri. Sehun masih belum mengijinkannya untuk membuka mata. Ia membiarkan Luhan menebak dimana mereka sekarang. Tidak begitu banyak suara disana, hanya degup jantung Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Sehun apakah kau masih disini?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Wajahnya mulai panik takut Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sehun? Apakah aku boleh membuka mata?"

Dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Sehun menarik nafas dalam mengatur detak jantung, "Ya, bukalah matamu."

Perlahan kelopak _doe_ itu membuka. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, tapi terlihat sederhana. Sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kemewahan tapi kenyamanan dan hangat. Warna _peach_ pada dinding terlihat bersih dan gorden biru muda berada di balik jendela. Balkon yang cukup luas di lantai atas dibatasi oleh _railing_ coklat emas, senada dengan warna pintu yang dijangkau oleh manik matanya, berada tepat didepan, seolah menyambutnya untuk datang. Entah mengapa detik ini Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar. Ia menoleh pada pria disampingnya.

"Kita? Maksudmu..? Rumah ini..? Dimana?"

Tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang sedang diucapkan, Luhan berusaha bertanya sesuatu pada Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti. Sehun menatap Luhan lekat sebelum merangkul pinggangnya dan menghadap ke arah pintu coklat yang tertutup rapat.

"Kita akan tinggal disini."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dengan mulut setengah terbuka, menatap pria disebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tidak, kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun tidak mungkin sesederhana itu.

Sementara Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Kau tidak percaya? Ini adalah rumah kita."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan Sehun. Tapi dirinya berusaha sadar bahwa apapun yang terjadi ini, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Keharuan tiba-tiba mengisi langit malam dan masuk kedalam relung hatinya. Perasaan bahagia menghujam dadanya dan air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras untuk menahan perasaan bergejolak karena kupu-kupu memenuhi seisi perutnya.

Ia menahan nafas sebentar, mendengar lebih jelas apa yang diucapkan Sehun karena yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang adalah detak jantung yang merusak logika. Luhan membisu, menyimpan seribu kata diujung lidahnya yang kelu. Matanya memandangi rumah itu bergantian kearah Sehun.

Lama mereka bertatapan, Luhan memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Sehun, memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan kebahagiaan yang diberikan Sehun bertubi-tubi dalam satu hari penuh. Ia terisak, membenamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher pria dengan bau maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat lucu ketika menangis.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun setengah berbisik. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tinggal bersamaku disini." Sehun mengelus surai coklat gelap kekasihnya, "Dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah ini."

Luhan mempererat dekapannya, tubuhnya mungkin akan jatuh terkulai jika Sehun tidak memeluknya kembali. Air mata mengalir bebas menelusuri kedua pipi merah muda itu.

Suasana penuh keharuan, tidak hingga suara ramai membuat pria cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Luhan!"

Suara itu tidak asing di telinga. Luhan menghapus air mata yang tertinggal agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berada di depan pintu coklat.

Itu Baekhyun.

Tunggu, masih ada orang yang lain lagi. Figur tinggi disebelahnya adalah Chanyeol. Pria itu berjalan mendekat disusul dengan beberapa orang dibelakang. Bukankah itu Jongin?

Jongdae berdiri berdampingan dengan Suho, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Seorang figur _giant_ berhenti didepan mereka, ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Sehun.

Kemudian Chanyeol melangkah mundur, memberikan jarak lebih lebar bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Suara merdu tiba-tiba mengalun membentuk atmosfir hangat diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'The Way You Look At Me'.

Luhan mencengkram ujung bajunya hingga meninggalkan kusut, jantungnya berdentum keras. Hal paling sempurna telah terjadi pada dirinya. Hatinya tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan bahagia, Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

_You make me believe_

_That there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Baekhyun hampir menyelesaikan lagunya, Sehun perlahan membuka kotak kecil itu dihadapan Luhan, memperlihatkan benda berkilau yang tersimpan didalam. Bibirnya masih bungkam. Keheningan ini membuat perasaannya semakin luluh. Ia jatuh cinta lagi.

_The way you look at me_

Bait terakhir telah dinyanyikan, kemudian berganti dengan suara berat Sehun.

"Will you marry me, Luhan?"

Semua orang menunggu jawabannya. Luhan sibuk dengan pikiran dan hatinya hingga ia lupa untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun membantunya. Pria itu berdiri dan menyematkan sebuah cincin emas berwarna silver pada jari manis Luhan.

Suara sorak Jongdae dan Baekhyun memenuhi suasana yang penuh dengan keharuan, Jongin ikut bersiul, dan Suho bertepuk tangan.

Sehun menenggelamkan tubuh pria yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan berbicara ditengah suara isakkan,

"I will."

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah ini, selamanya."_

_._

"_Kau telah melanggar peraturan, Sehun!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_The End._**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

TAMAT DENGAN AKHIR YANG BAHAGIAAAAA~

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS WAKTU KALIAN SELAMA INI UNTUK BACA FF INI T.T IM VERY THANKFUL!

TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW KALIAN, REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH TANDA KALIAN MENGHARGAI HASIL KARYA INI! KALIAN MOTIVASI KAMI ;;;

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.

.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR MOST FAV SCENE IN THIS FIC !

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


End file.
